Purple Daze
by Monkey.gone.to.heaven
Summary: Dive into a story of love, mystery, drugs, friendships, and redemption. Three hunters move to Beacon hills for different reasons, one to avenge her mother, one to carry out Kate's orders, and one to find peace within himself. Follow the ups and downs of the pack, let the Daze take you to the darkest corners of your mind. Rated T. OC/Lydia OC/ Isaac.
1. Sylvia Price

**Hello everyone i'm back with a whole new story. If you have read my previous story you know i don't heavily rely on romance or love triangle, sorrrry.**

**But if you are willing to keep an open mind to my story and selected songs you might enjoy this. For those of you who have read my stories you know that (***) signifies where a song starts.**

**Anyways i hope you guys enjoy this.**

** (Song title - Artist) you rascal – Hanni El Khatib**

* * *

_Sylvia's feet pounded hard into the ground as she broke into a run "How the fuck am I out of ammo?" she thought to herself. Kate would have scolded her for this "Always have two bullets in the chamber."_

_Her lungs felt ablaze as she ran through the dense thickets of her sleepy little town. She could easily run into the main roads and hope to find a car, but what good would that do? The Werewolf chasing her clearly didn't have a problem killing innocent people, he would just kill whoever came to her aide._

_The dense forest was dark as coal, only a sliver of light from the moon lit her path, hardly enough to see._

_Branches scraped at her face as she fought hard to untangle herself from the mess of brambles gathered around her ankles._

_A loud howl sent the mocking birds into the midnight sky "shit, he's calling his pack." _

_Sylvia sat on the floor as she desperately tried to rip the weeds out with her bare hands, one of them sliced her palm open. As if the werewolves didn't have her hunted down already, they could smell the blood._

_The huntress tugged and pulled but the weeds were strong and wild, the werewolves were coming closer now._

"_Fuck it!" she shouted as she brought her mouth down on the weeds to chew her way out, the bitter taste filled her taste buds. The micro sized barbs scraped against her tongue and gums, it was either chew or die._

_A low growl caused her to freeze what she was doing, Sylvia slowly looked up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes._

"_And you call yourself a huntress?" the She wolf asked._

_Sylvia let out a maniacal laugh while a sliver of blood dribbled out of her mouth "You got me." She said with a shrug of her shoulders._

_Two more werewolves circled in on her "Guess you're really done for this time…Goldilocks."_

_She couldn't help to laugh at their stupidity "Those were bears."_

_The two Beta's looked to be in their forties, both were wearing flannel shirts, they looked at each other in confusion "She say bears? I thought it was Goldilocks and the three wolves."_

_The other one spat at the floor " No, I think it's little red riding hood and the three wolves."_

_A loud growl ripped through the air causing Sylvia to jump, the she wolf extended her claws "Shut up you idiots!"_

_Sylvia found a sharp rock on the floor and managed to break a few weeds off her ankle, until the She-wolf stomped on her foot, crushing her delicate bones._

_The blonde Huntress bit down on her lip, trying hard to suppress her cries._

"_You won't be going anywhere." The she wolf whispered as she lowered herself to eye level._

_Just then an arrow pierced through the She-wolf's neck, a mist of blood sprayed in Sylvia's face._

_***Her jaw dropped at the sight, so did the other two wolves. A boy about her age was standing with a cross bow and a million dollar smile on his face._

_Both of the remaining wolves transformed under the moonlight, the taller one spoke up "Don't be stupid boy, we will tear you to pieces, this isn't a fair fight for you."_

_The boy let out a laugh "A fair fight for me?" he tossed aside the cross bow._

"_What are you doing!?" Sylvia shouted in disbelief._

_The second werewolf grabbed the crown of Sylvia's head, his grip pulling at her hair tight "Showing off for her, are we?"_

_The hunter pulled out two silver daggers from his sheath._

"_We yield!" both werewolves shouted "We were just leaving a bar when she killed my brother!" the smaller one shouted._

_The boy swung the daggers in his fingers like some desperado "Tell someone who cares, Mutt."_

_He charged at the werewolves courageously, the smaller werewolf leapt in the air to attack him. The boy ducked as the werewolf threw his claws at him, side stepping he managed to drive a dagger into the werewolves back. The taller one grabbed the boys hand, but he spun behind him and pummeled him into the ground._

_He bounced up and down on his feet, pumped for the fight. The smaller werewolf tackled the boy to the floor and swung his claws just as the boy tried to roll away, one claw managed to dig deep on the side of his cheek; other than that the boy was unscathed._

"_That's going to leave a scar." The boy hissed as he held his bloody cheek._

_At this point Sylvia managed to break free, her eyes fell upon the cross bow._

"_Good." The short one snorted. Without hesitation the boy threw his dagger at the werewolf, the silver penetrating his chest, the werewolf fell to his knees in disbelief._

"_Your turn." The boy pointed the dagger at the tall one, the werewolf began to ran. But before he could disappear a bolt was unloaded in the back of his head._

_The boy turned to look to see Sylvia with the cross bow in her hands._

"_Color me impressed." The boy said with a smile._

_Sylvia hopped on one foot "You're hurt." She said in a faint voice._

_The boy walked up to her, his dark brown hair falling over his dark blue eyes "Don't worry about me." He said with a smile as he stroked her blonde hair out of her face. Gently he picked her up bridal style and took her to safety._

* * *

Her eyes practically burned a hole in the empty chair besides her. Her teeth chewed away at the bubble gum in annoyance. She knew this would happen, she knew Sebastian would bail on the collection; just like he had left her.

Sylvia put on a fake smile as the rest of the collection entered the grand room, a single crystal chandelier illuminated the room; giving it a dark eerie feeling.

Sylvia ran her fingers over the large oak table, on it was an engraving of a blindfolded woman. In one hand she held a sword, in the other she held the head of a wolf….Blind Justice.

She looked around the table to see most of the Collection had arrived, Sylvia took pride in being one of the youngest members. Her and Sebastian were the same age, they both joined the Collection two years ago.

It was hard for them to connect to other members, all of them were Adults. So instead they connected to each other, that connection turned into a crush. Sylvia leaned back in her chair and softly closed her eyes.

* * *

_She woke up in the musty room laying on the matress, it had been a week since Sebastian was living on his own. The sheet hardly covered her naked behind as she lay on her belly._

_Sebastian had his back towards her as he was making breakfast only in his boxers and socks. Sylvia couldn't help but to giggle at the sight in front of her, even in boxers and socks he was handsome. He turned around and flashed her a quick smile, his one dimple showing._

_It wasn't an actual dimple, it was actually a scar from the night they met, it appeared whenever he smiled, and actually looked like a dimple. She loved that one dimple, it always reminded her of when he saved her._

"_Hi." Sylvia whispered with a smile, she tucked a blonde streak behind her ear as she propped herself up, covering her body with the sheet._

_He sat next to her on the mattress with a plate of waffles "Good morning." _

_She brushed her nose against his with a wide smile "Watcha got there Royce?"_

_He fed her a piece of waffle coated in syrup "Sorry if it tastes like saw dust." He said with a chuckle._

_Sylvia immediately kissed him, the taste of his mouth and syrup on the tip of her tongue. Sebastian was a great kisser…but there was no passion in his kiss this time._

_Sylvia cupped his face as her brows scrunched together "You okay?"_

_Sebastian sighed as he set the plate aside and peeled her hands away "We need to talk…"_

* * *

Sylvia almost jumped in her seat as the pounding of a gavel snapped her out of her memories.

Kate Argent sat at the head of a table with gavel in hand.

"Welcome members." She greeted all twelve of them with a smile. Kate was an exceptional huntress and a role model to Sylvia, it was nice having a strong female to look up to. Kate came from a prestigious line of hunters, although it was rumored her older brother turned down being the president of the Collection; nobody spoke of it. She knew it embarrassed Kate that one of her family members had turned "soft". Something about Chris Argent wanting to raise his daughter in peace, waiting until she was old enough to know.

"It looks as though one of our members won't be returning." Kate said in an icy cold voice as she looked at the seat that used to belong to Sebastian "But it's fine, we can carry on without him."

Sylvia had to bite her tongue before saying anything, it was going to be hard to carry on without Sebastian. He was an exceptional hunter, the only hunter who was fearless enough to take down a werewolf in hand to hand combat. To say he was an unbelievable marksmen was an understatement, he could snipe a fast werewolf like he was swatting a fly. But what set Sebastian apart from all the other hunters was his intuition, he could spot a werewolf in seconds even if they looked like an ordinary person to everyone else.

The members gasped as they started talking amongst themselves, what Sebastian did was disrespectful to the highest degree. Only a few handful of people were chosen to be part of the Collection, the club was literally a collection of the finest hunters. Her and Sebastian were not only the best, but they were personally trained by their parents and Kate.

Kate however looked calm, a smile spread across her face "Everyone please, Sebastian is young, he deserves to experience the best days of his youth. There is nothing to worry about, all of us are strong, all of us believe in justice, and most importantly all of us want to get rid of the scum."

That was Sylvia's life, eat, breathe, kill any werewolf in sight "Kill them first, question later." Is the motto she grew up with.

"We will be having a new member joining us shortly, the youngest member yet….Ruby Royce."

Once again the room erupted into hysterics as people talked amongst themselves.

BANG

BANG!

Kate hit the galavan trying to gain everyone's attention, but it was no use.

One of the older members stood up from his seat with such great force his chair fell back.

"What good is a child!? Are we babysitters now!?"

Kate rolled her eyes "Don't be ignorant Henry, she's a better hunter than you. Also she's a teenager, you are aware one of our members is a teenager already?"

Sylvia gritted down on her teeth as she raised her hand, she loved being one of the youngest and most praised hunters, but now that position would be taken by her ex's sister.

**Let me know what you think, and advice is greatly appreciated/needed. Anything in Italics BTW is a flashback, just in case you weren't sure. Also there will be two more OC character chapters, then we dive into the story and meet our favorite people ^_^.**

**Sylvia will be played by Cara Delevinge**


	2. You've got your claws and i've got mine

**No Diggity – Chet Faker**

* * *

The liquid trickled down her throat, leaving a trail of warmth that lead to her belly.

"Who actually enjoys drinking this shit?" she wondered to herself as she lifted the red plastic solo cup to her lips again. The bitter taste of Vodka lingered on the tip of her tongue, the cranberry juice wasn't doing much to mask its taste.

"Veronica this is so unlike you!" her best friend Tammy's shrill voice interrupted "You've never thrown a party before!"

Veronica looked at her backyard full of young teenagers grinding against each other.

She twirled her brown hair between her fingers, there was no way she was going to admit to anyone all of this was to impress one boy…and who knows if he was even going to show up.

The semi buzzed teenager walked into the kitchen, she needed all of the liquid courage she could get to talk to him.

Sebastian was his name, he had a face only the Greek gods could have sculpted. He was one of the popular kids, all the good looking people seemed to hang out with each other. Sebastian had a nice body, but oddly he wasn't in any sports. Veronica couldn't figure out what he does, every day he immediately went home, although he showed up to every party. But some lunches he wasn't there. Veronica had seen him in the chemistry labs some lunch periods, and another time she had seen him pummeling a punching bag. Sebastian had the label of being the bad boy, it was mostly because of his mysterious demeanor, the way he walked with confidence, the way he would ignore girls that threw themselves at him….And the fact he was emancipated, a teenager living on his own.

"Hey girl, Is that a mirror in your back pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she pushed Oliver away from her bubble of personal space "Get lost Oliver!" she hissed.

Oliver was the highschool quarterback, his ego told him since he's a star football player every girl wanted him, that wasn't the case.

He pressed up against her again, his nose almost touching hers "Hey baby, relax." She could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath.

***"You have to try a better pickup line then that." Veronica turned her head to see Sebastian standing right there, he showed up! He actually showed up!

He looked so handsome with his dark brown hair falling into his face. He wore a white crisp dress shirt, the first three buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. While every other guy in the house looked like a boy Sebastian looked like a man.

It wasn't the fact that he dressed sharp that made him look like a man, it was the way he carried himself with poise and confidence, and his gentleman like manner.

Oliver raised a brow "Like you can do better science kid?"

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and mocked hurt feelings "Ouch, let me show you." The tall teenager gently grabbed Veronica's shoulders and looked into her eyes

It was like staring into the heart of the ocean, his sparkling eyes a deep smoldering blue, she felt a rush through her body.

"Hi…" he smiled, showing a single dimple on his right cheek "My name is Sebastian."

"That's not a pickupline!" Oliver interrupted her daze.

"Shut it!" Veronica snapped, her eyes never leaving Sebastian's

"You're beautiful." Sebastian said with his smile as he gently ran his thumb across Veronica's lower lip in the most sensual fashion. She closed her eyes as her bottom lip slightly hung open, wanting his finger in her mouth.

That was it, he had won, she was putty melting into his hands, he could do whatever he wanted with her.

Veronica kept her eyes closed as she took the scent of his cologne in, enjoying every second of his touch.

"And that's how it's done."

He left her standing there in lust and confusion.

Veronica ran her thumb across her bottom lip, trying hard to re-enact what had just happened as she and a confused Oliver watched him walk away.

"Who was that!?" Tammy practically shouted "He's like an H&M model!"

Veronica rolled her eyes as she faced her best friend "That's Sebastian Royce."

Her best friend's mouth hung open "Oh my gosh, the one who emancipated himself from his parents? He's such a rebel!"

Veronica leaned against the fridge, feeling the cold stainless steel on her bare back, she took a sip of her strong vodka cranberry "Why do the good girls always fall for the bad boy?" she sighed.

* * *

Parties were never his thing, Sebastian always had to force himself to attend to remind himself he's a teenager, and nothing but. Partying and drinking were his tools to cope with the rut he was currently in.

Sebastian walked out of the house and leaned against a lamp post, the night was cold and crisp.

After pulling out a slim cigarette and lighting it Sebastian looked up at the full moon, a smile formed on his lips.

As if on queue he heard a faint growl, he looked to see an Alpha standing across the street, red eyes shining brightly in the distance.

"You know cigerattes are disgusting, but in your case I can make an exception."

Sebastian was startled to see Veronica outside. She looked adorable in her tight red velvet backless dress and dark curly tresses.

"You shouldn't, I've heard kissing a smoker is like licking an ash tray." Sebastian quipped, his one dimple showing.

The now drunk girl wobbled towards him, she miscalculated her step and tripped, Sebastian grabbed her as she rested her head on his chest giggling.

Sebastian looked over her head to see the werewolf still staring him down, he let out an annoyed sigh.

Veronica cupped his face in her small sweaty hands "Let me be the judge of that."

She smashed her lips into his, her teeth almost grinding against his. The kiss was sweet but wet and sloppy.

"I want you." she whispered as her hand cupped his groin a little too hard, causing Sebastian to jump and grunt in pain.

She let out a giggle as Sebastian gently grabbed her hands.

"You're drunk Veronica."

She raised her eyebrow "So? Doesn't that just make it easier for you?"

"No, it just means you're easy." Sebastian thought to himself.

A frown drew itself across Sebastian's face as the werewolf started walking over towards them, he had to get her out of here fast.

"I mean you're like the mysterious rebel, the bad boy, the flirt. Nobody knows much about you or your family, Didn't you leave them to live on your own? who are you again?" she asked while slurring her words.

Sebastian rolled his eyes "I'm Sebastian Royce, just a regular student. This isn't some stupid movie Veronica, where the "bad boy" sweeps you off your feet and changes because of you."

Her mouth dropped open.

"If you think you can date me and change me you're pretty dumb, mostly pretty…but especially dumb."

SMACK!

Sebastian rubbed his cheek where she left a giant hand print across his face, she strutted back home.

An amused voice broke the silence "Clever boy, getting her back to safety like that."

Sebastian looked to see the Alpha leaning against a car.

"Thank you for noticing my efforts." the teenager said sarcastically while still rubbing the numbness out of his raw cheek.

"So…you're a Royce?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Sebastian didn't answer the man, he threw his cigarette butt on the floor and put it out with his boot; he began to walk away.

The Alpha took great strides storming after him "Answer me boy!"

Slowly Sebastian reached both hands into his pocket, just then the werewolf grabbed his shoulder, claws tearing through the fabric.

Sebastian turned around gritting his teeth "You have your claws….and I have mine." He pulled out his hands to reveal silver spiked knuckle dusters. The werewolf stumbled backwards in shock "You are a Royce!" he shouted as his fangs elongated.

The teenager let out a chuckle "I'll make this quick"

He threw the first punch, a right hook to the werewolf's face, the silver seared the Alpha's skin as he let out a scream.

Three more devastating blows and a kick to the gut and the Alpha was knocked to the floor.

Sitting on top of the Alpha, Sebastian pulled out a q-tip, the Alpha laid still in confusion.

"You're not going to kill me?"

Sebastian leaned in close "Shut up before I change my mind." He said as he gently lifted the Alpha's upper lip.

Carefully he swabbed the Alpha's mouth and slipped the q-tip in a container.

The Alpha's head lolled side to side "What the hell!?"

Sebastian got up, dusted his knees, and drove away as the Alpha sat up scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Sebastian sighed as he leapt onto his mattress. It wasn't much of a home, it was more like a pig sty. There was a mattress with no box spring in the corner, a microwave on the floor, a lap top on the couch, a flower pot on the windowsill, and a small chemistry set next to the door.

It wasn't much, but Sebastian was a teenager living on his own, he didn't need much anyways.

He reached under his mattress and pulled out a leather bound notebook, Sebastian looked around as if someone was watching him. A small sealed envelope slipped out from the back of the notebook with Sebastian's name on it. The teenager gazed at it, his own name written on it in his father's hand. Quickly he stuffed the envelope back, he still hadn't forgiven his father for leaving the family; there was no chance Sebastian was ready to read the contents in the envelope. Deep down inside he knew whatever was in there was a legitmate reason for his father's absence, but Sebastian didn't want to forgive his father...Not yet.

Sticking his pen in his mouth he thought of the words he wanted to express, but what he wanted to write was crazy, thoughtless….even dangerous.

"Life hasn't been easy lately, part of growing up is learning about yourself and discovering truths. All my life I have followed my family blindly in their "ways" never questioning myself, or judging my own morals. This has now come to an end, I will not follow like a miniscule sheep, it is time I stand up for what I believe in. Who's orders was I following anyways? A father who abandoned his family out of the blue? A mother who looked to heroine as a way out after giving up on her kids?

I worry for my little sister, she is nothing but a killing machine. They are planning on inducing her into the Collection, the youngest hunter to ever join. I'm proud of her, and those in the Collection are like family to me…even Sylvia; but I am so sick of the violence.

Why must we kill all werewolves? Especially those who have never even harmed a fly.

Kate believes that the only cure to lycanthropy is to put them out of their misery. Kill first question later they say, but what if there is an actual cure?

The only way to turn into a werewolf is to be bitten by an Alpha, there must be something in their saliva…I will find the cure. I shouldn't speak of such madness I know, I can't tell anyone about this, but I need to stand for something….I need to make a difference."

Sebastian held the Q-tip firmly between his fingers "There has to be a way." He whispered to himself.

**Sebastian will be played by young Gaspard Uliell, who actually does have a scar on his right cheek that looks like a dimple, he got it from a dog bite...hehe. Ladies google image him, you will thank me later ;]**


	3. Cold Metal

**An Epic song for an Epic character, if you haven't heard this one...then you are missing out.**

**House of the Rising Sun- The Animals**

* * *

"Shit! Shit!" he shouted as he hit the ground running, at this point it felt like his lungs were ablaze. He had only been in Portland for an hour, just to pass through…and already he had hunters on his ass.

Trent ran as hard as he could towards the sinking sun, it felt like he was running on a treadmill going nowhere.

He was forced to come to a halt as he approached a river bank, the tangerine sky reflected brightly upon the water, making it look like lava.

The Omega turned around to see if the hunters were still hot on his trail…no noise.

As soon as he turned back to face the water an arrow pierced his left shoulder, he let out a howl of pain. There was no choice but to cross the river, he waded through the ice cold water. With every step the water would get deeper, slowing him down.

Trent gathered the courage to look behind him once more, there a blonde huntress was waiting at the mouth of the river, with two men joined by her side.

It seemed as though neither of them wanted to cross the river, so they split to cover more ground.

Trent hit dry ground on all fours, he was soon loping in a thicket. The dense trees gave him perfect camoflauge and made it difficult for hunters to shoot him.

"I haven't done anything!" Trent thought to himself, he had only been in Portland for an hour visiting his mother. He stopped to ask a young blonde lady for directions to the nearest convenience store, next thing he knew she had a gun pointed at him.

A thought crossed Trent's mind, he stretched his body and faced the sky as he let out a loud howl. Hopefully other wolves nearby would hear him and locate him. Being an Omega meant you didn't travel with a pack.

"The lone wolf dies, while a pack survives." His Alpha told him, but he was never a team player; at this point there was nothing he regretted more.

There was no answer, either there were no wolves in a thirty mile radius…or they knew the risk was too great.

Trent's head perked up as he heard whistling, the cheery tune filled his ears. The Omega hid behind a tree as the sound came closer.

He was surprised to see a little girl in the middle of the woods.

"Maybe she's taking a shortcut." Trent thought to himself.

The little girl had a black bob cut, just barely reaching her chin. Her curtain bangs framed her young face, draping above her dark brown eyes. Her body was scrawny, not developed yet…she couldn't have been more than twelve.

She hadn't noticed the wolf watching her, with ear phones in her ears, and a teddy bear in her grips she was nothing but easy prey.

He needed her, he needed the collateral….He needed a hostage.

Trent stepped out from behind the tree to reveal his wolf self.

The whites of her eyes showed like two golf balls. Without warning she dropped her I pod and made a run for it.

His eye brows hitched in amusement, never had he seen someone run so fast, much faster than he anticipated; but Trent always loved a challenge.

Catching her wasn't as easy as he thought, she put up a fight but he managed to tackle her to the floor.

"No!" she screamed "Please!" He didn't feel bad, Trent would be the first to admit he had no compassion.

He dragged her by her grey hoodie as she kicked, screamed, and clawed at the dirt and leaves on the floor. Still ontop of her Trent quickly covered her mouth with a shaky mud speckled hand, only a whimper escaped out of her…he could hear the hunters nearing. The blonde huntress would be back to finish what she started, and this time she had backup.

The Omega looked up to see a small abandoned cottage.

"To grandma's we go" he growled as he dragged the girl to her feet, she was still holding onto her teddy bear.

"Please just let me go home." She begged with her big brown watery eyes "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Truth be told Trent hated kids, her begging wasn't doing a single thing for him. He shoved her inside and locked the door behind them.

The inside was dark and barren, the smell of musk filled his senses to the brim.

There was one floor lamp, one wooden chair, an empty alcohol cabinet, and a box of garden supplies.

"Sit!" he barked at her.

She obeyed without hesitation, squeezing the teddy bear to her chest as if it would protect her.

He scoffed as he threw the bear to the floor.

Trent rummaged through the box, as soon as he pulled out the rope her eyes went wide again, he could hear her heart beat quicken.

He could sniff out the hunter circling the cabin. Trent's eyes went bright blue as he tied the little girl's hands and feet to the chair, her lips began to quiver.

The Omega walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside.

There they were, like swimming blood thirsty sharks, and he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. The blonde huntress stood tall and proud with a smirk on her face as she loaded her crossbow.

"I have a child in here!" he shouted out the broken window "I have a child!" he repeated "And if you don't drop your weapons and walk away…I swear I will tear her to pieces and scatter her body parts across the state!" Trent watched as the huntress's grin shattered.

The little girl let out a cry, but Trent didn't turn around; he wasn't stupid. He knew that if he took his eyes off the hunters for even a second he would lose.

"You're sick!" The blonde woman shouted "I swear you will pay for this, I swear!" she gritted her teeth as her fists curled into balls.

"Call me whatever you want sugar tits! I didn't do anything! Now drop your weapons and leave!" Trent shouted.

The three hunters talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before they dropped their weapons to the floor and retreated. He knew the blonde huntress would be back any minute with bigger weapons.

Trent let out a maniacal laugh as he pulled back his long stringy black hair. He had won for now! for now he had survived! He had proven to himself he didn't need a stupid pack or a stupid Alpha telling him what to do.

"Maybe I should kill the kid, she's a loose end." He thought to himself.

It wasn't the chill of the wind that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up…it was something worse.

Trent turned around to see the little girl sitting criss crossed on the floor holding her teddy bear to her chest, she had broken free from her binds.

Her face was cold as stone, no emotion at all…except for the slightest hint of a smile in her dark eyes.

Trent's eyes narrowed "How did you do that little girl?" he hissed.

No answer.

Her black bangs were just covering her eyes, creating an ominous shadow on her face.

She kept her gaze on him as he walked towards her cautiously with a huge grin on his face. Trent was playing the role of nice guy, hoping to fool her.

The little girl unzipped the back of the teddy bear, her eyes never leaving his, the Omega bent over and patted her head gently.

"Watcha got there little girl?" he asked in a honeyed voice.

Next thing he knew she was holding a gun with his mouth wrapped around the other end.

A tremble took over his body as he felt a warm liquid seep through his trousers, the smell of his own urine filled his senses.

The little girl was now grinning ear to ear.

This was the last thing he had expected, to say he was blindsided was an understatement.

There was little he could say with the cold metal in his mouth, his eyes traveled to look at his now captor.

She was only a kid, just a kid "How could this be!? She's bluffing." Trent thought to himself as a crooked smile wrapped around the gun.

But her hand was steady…she had done this before…she had killed before.

The Omega extended his claws.

The little hostage tilted her head "Don't call me a little girl." She hissed.

Trent's smile faded as she pulled the trigger, killing him instantly.

The door to the cottage was knocked down.

"Ruby!?" The blonde woman exclaimed as the little girl got up from the floor.

"Aunt Kate." The little girl said with a proud smile.

The blonde woman looked at the dead Omega, then at the little girl in surprise. She put her hand over her heart "Oh Ruby….I'm so proud of you.

She pulled in the little girl for a tight hug "Your mom will be so proud Ruby!"

Ruby looked up at her aunt and smiled, beaming with pride and proving that she could handle her own.

The little girl stuffed her gun back inside the teddy bear and zipped it up, she looked at the easy kill laying in a pool of blood with little remorse.

**And you have officially met Ruby Royce, she will be played by Natalie Portman in Leon: The Professional. Her picture is above.**

**Let me know what you guys think of the three characters, which is your fave? Please leave reviews and advice if you deem this chapter worthy O:-]**

**Next chapter we get into the main story :]**


	4. Sworn Vengence

**God's Gonna Cut You Down - Johnny Cash**

* * *

They say that children often represent innocence, untouched corruption. That wasn't the case for Ruby Royce, no.

At the age of eight Ruby had made her first kill, a man in a grey trench coat, in the streets of Portland. Of course her parents were there to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, afterall…what kind of parents would let a little girl kill without any parental guidance?

Most people would find this to be repulsive, mortifying, down right disgusting; someone should call child protective services.

But in her family, this was normal, this was honor, this was duty…this was code.

Her family were well known hunters, amongst hunters. Their identities remained myth to werewolves, they've heard about the Royce family, but they didn't know where they live, or what they looked like. To Werewolves the Royce family was like a scary ghost story told before they went to sleep, just the name sent goosebumps to the skin.

Ruby and her brother weren't supposed to be exposed to werewolves so early, they were supposed to learn once they turned sixteen. Until a cold day in December.

* * *

_Ruby and her older brother Sebastian were walking home from school. Ruby always clutched onto her brown teddy bear Corinne, it was her partner in crime._

_Sebastian challenged her to a game of hide and seek, seeing how he was eleven at the time and she was seven, she had to find him._

_They found a large park for their game, like a good girl Ruby covered her eyes and leaned against a tree._

_Once she got to thirty she counted her numbers faster to reach a hundred._

_The curious girl ran around the large park, but Sebastian was nowhere to be found. She looked ahead to see a small preserve, very rarely are such things found in Los Angeles._

"_Are you lost little girl?" An older woman leaned over smiling._

_Ruby clutched the bear to her chest "No, I'm just looking for my brother." She shrugged._

"_A little girl like you shouldn't be alone, do you need help finding him?" The woman smiled, she was kind, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, she smelled like roses._

"_Sure." Ruby slid her hand into the woman's, the woman was taken by surprise, but smiled._

_They walked around for a few minutes calling out Sebastian's name. Ruby stood in front of the woman, at the mouth of the preserve._

_The woman tilted her head, Ruby's full name was written on her pink polka dot backpack._

"_Ruby…Ruby Royce." The woman whispered._

_Ruby turned around, responding to her name, the woman walked closer "Ruby what are your parents names?"_

_They always taught her not to talk to strangers in school, or reveal personal information, Ruby decided she didn't like this woman anymore, she started taking a few steps back._

_The woman laughed "Ruby, what are their names?" she asked more sternly._

"_Don't come any closer!"_

_Ruby turned around to see Sebastian holding a gun with two hands, one eye shut, targeting the blonde woman._

_The woman let out a cackling laugh "Oh yes! You truly are a Royce aren't you? A little young to be holding a gun…don't you think little boy?"_

_Ruby turned to look at the woman, her eyes were glowing blue , she leaned over and looked at Ruby "ISN'T HE!?" she shouted._

"_Ruby run!" Sebastian screamed._

_Ruby broke into a run, towards her brother, but she felt a sharp pain shoot down her shoulders._

_BANG!_

_Sebastian shot the woman square in the forehead, making her head snap back just before she fell to her knees, her eyes open to the grey sky._

_He yanked his sister off the floor, and together they ran home._

_Ever since that day her world had changed, she was thrust into a world she didn't understand, but she accepted it._

_Her parents vowed she would never be hurt again, they would teach her everything they had learned, she would learn to kill, to protect, to survive._

* * *

It was a Friday night, her brother had promised to take her to the movies. But he had flaked on her, like many times before. Ever since he emancipated himself a few months back she would barely see him…he was probably out partying.

"I don't know Angela, have you gotten your period yet?" Ruby was on the phone with her friend from school. The two girls would talk on the phone for hours, gossiping about boys, talking about when they would finally get their first periods, and all things thirteen year old girls would talk about.

Ruby hadn't hit puberty yet, her body was still developing. She stood in front of her mirror and examined herself in her training bra, her mom had just bought it for her last week.

A goofy smile spread on her lips as she stuffed her training bra with tissue paper. Ruby was your average looking thirteen year old, she had big brown puppy dog eyes, pink pouty lips,black hair cut into a blunt bob that hardly reached to her chin, bangs draping across her forehead, and her skin was a healthy tan color, unlike the rest of her family who had ivory skin.

"I can't believe you're going to high school in a few weeks." Angela whined on the other end.

Ruby sighed as she stood on her tip toes, pretending she was in high heels "I know, everyone's going to be so much older than me, I just turned thirteen last week." Ruby turned around and examined her scars on her shoulder, claw marks.

It was true, Ruby was almost like a child prodigy, she was very much into academics, and her IQ was high. Middle school was too easy for her, in fact it would have held her back, her matriculation scores gave proof to that.

"I mean you're only one year younger than the incoming freshman…it can't be that bad." Angela reassured her.

A loud crash made Ruby jump, it came from down stairs "I need to go Angela." She turned off the phone and flung it on her bed.

She knew it was her mother, her mother had never been the same since her father left her, three years ago.

Ruby remembered the last time she saw her father, his deep blue eyes had a hint of sadness in them, the same blue eyes of her brother's.

Most women move on, some join book clubs, others find faith in some religion, not her mother, her mother's religion consisted of booze and needles.

Dealing with her mother's problems is what shaped Ruby to be so mature, yes Sebastian took care of her when he wasn't boozing and whoring his way around. That was the thing about Sebastian, he tried, but deep down Ruby always remained bitter, after all he practically abandoned her.

Her escape was reading, or working out. She admired Sebastian, while Ruby was fast, knew how to throw daggers, shoot arrows, handle a semi automatic gun; she would never be as strong as Sebastian, or as fast, or as cunning.

Ruby slipped into her pajamas and decided to go check on her mother, she probably had to tuck her in…again.

Usually Ruby would find her mother slumped in the same old leather couch facing the TV, watching QVC. Most of the time a yellow tourqinuet would be tied around her arm. Her arm would be covered in bruises and holes, taking care of a junkie mother was hard.

Ruby crept down the stairs, she could see the back of the couch, her mother was slumped, watching white noise. The entire room was dead silent, except for the static noise coming from the tv, the light from the tv emitted a faint eerie glow.

"Mom I think it's time you go to sleep."

She didn't answer.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

…..

Ruby felt a chill trickle down her spine "Please don't let this be it, don't let this be the day she bites the dust."

Ruby walked around the couch and let out a scream, her mother's deep blue eyes were wide open to the ceiling, her mouth hung open, claw marks starting from her throat traveling down to her navel.

* * *

***Ruby sat in Sebastian's Mercedes SUV, all their bags had been packed, a flower pot rested on the floor next to Ruby's feet…Wolf's bane.

Sebastian made sure to raid the home and hide all the weapons under the trunk bed "Weapons are more important than clothes." Sebastian assured her.

Ruby clutched the teddy bear tighter to her chest, the flames started to lick the house, Ruby felt the lump grow in her throat.

Seeing her house burn down pained her deeply, a tear rolled down her cheek, the house was now being engulfed. She could see Sebastian's sillouhette as he slowly walked out of the house, the flames were now reaching the sky.

Watching Sebastian walk out of the house was like watching an action hero walk out of an explosion, his face was calm, no emotion at all.

"_We have to burn the house down, how are we going to explain this!?" he said while pointing to their thrashed up mother " Oh a mountain lion happened to be walking the suburbs of Portland and opened a locked door and clawed our mother?"_

Ruby would never question him, he may not have been as smart as her academically, but he had plenty of intellect.

"Alright, to Beacon Hills we go." He said in a cheery voice, he was putting on a mask for her, she knew, he was disappointed in their mother, just like he was disappointed in their father.

"Beacon Hills?" Ruby asked, sniffling away her tears, she clutched the bear even tighter .

"Yeah Aunt Kate once told me it's where she grew up, safest city she says."

Ruby recalled a time where Kate told the two of them about Beacon Hills, a beautiful sleepy little town which Kate never wanted to go back to. It just hit Ruby, they were both orphaned, maybe…just maybe Aunt Kate would adopt them.

She wasn't their real Aunt, her mother's best friend.

"You should sleep Ruby, it's going to be a long drive."

Ruby leaned her head against the cold window, they were driving away from Portland, from her friends, from her life.

A fire truck raced past them, going towards her house, by now it was a burnt shell.

" I will kill them all, I will make them all bleed, beg, and suffer. Any werewolf that comes to my sight will be skinned alive." She whispered to her faint reflection.

**And now the fun begins, let me know what you guys think, reviews are of course always encouraged *cough highly encouraged cough***

**Don't forget Ruby is played by young Natalie Portman (picture is above, i'm talking about 12 yr old Natalie Portman, no Black Swan here) and Sebastian is played by the dreadfully painfully hot Gaspard Ulliel.**


	5. Well Played

**My love is real - Divine Fits**

* * *

'Look I love you like a sister and-"

Ruby rolled her eyes "I am your sister…your only sister." Putting a heavy emphasis on the word only.

Sebastian looked down at her with smiling eyes "Come to me if you need anything, I understand the first day of High School can be scary."

The two of them stood in the school parking lot as cars began to fill in the empty spots, a silver Porsche zoomed by them and took another student's spot. "What an Ass-hat." Ruby thought to herself.

" We can't sit together at lunch, that'll make me look bad." Sebastian said as he mussed the top of his little sister's hair. Ruby gritted her teeth as she kicked a pebble on the ground "I don't want to sit with you anyways."

Before he left he leaned over and whispered in Ruby's ear "I put Corinne in your backpack."

Ruby groaned as she flattened her hair with the palm of her hand "I'm not scared." she told herself, deep down she was terrified.

Ruby took one step forward only to be almost taken out by a skateboarder "Watch it!" she shouted as she shook her fist at him.

The school looked large, like something out of a movie. Everything was made with white stone, a huge bronze statue of a cyclone stood in front of the large white marble steps.

It was only four nights ago when she discovered her dead mother, after that they arrived to a shitty apartment in Beacon Hills' Ruby still hadn't adjusted.

"What is this place, what kind of a mascot is a cyclone?" Ruby thought to herself, she took a large gulp and made her way into Beacon Hills Highschool.

The hallway of lockers looked intimidating, like some long winding never ending walk of shame supplied with wide eyed teenage gawkers. Ruby swore everyone stopped to stare at her, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Why is there a child here?" she heard a gaggle of girls laughing and looking at her.

The young huntress was in no mood to argue or intimidate the girls, Ruby's heart was still broken from the loss of her mother.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she began to pull on the lock on her locker with struggle "Why can't I figure out how to open this? I can handle a fully automatic but I can't figure out how to open a lock?" she thought to herself.

BANG!

Ruby dropped her backpack and quickly raised her fists, it was only a boy leaning on the locker next to her with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, you just have to punch it for it to open."

The boy looked to be about her age, very young. He had a small heart shaped face and big brown eyes, a sandy mop of hair sat on top of his head. He had a lanky build and wobbly knees, and freckles speckled across his face.

"Thanks." Ruby muttered as she awkwardly stuffed her books into her locker.

"My name is Charlie." He extended his hand out for her to shake "What was your name again?"

Ruby slammed the locker causing the boy to jump "I never told you my name."

The boy only smiled as he bent over to pick her backpack off the ground, Corinne the teddy bear fell right out. Two freshman boys passing by saw the stuffed animal and broke into laughter "Are you kidding me!?" one of them laughed.

Abashed Ruby snatched the stuffed bear and walked away, leaving the kind boy to scratch his head in confusion "I'm sorry!" he shouted.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott ran to the front of the School to see Stiles waiting for him.

His best friend was tapping his foot and fidgeting impatiently as Scott ran up to him. Stiles was Scott's partner in crime, they always found themselves up to no good…especially last night.

"What happened to you last night!?" Stiles demanded .

Scott ran up to him "I got bit!" the teenager exclaimed.

Stiles snorted "By what?" His eyes traveled down to see a white bandage under Scott's shirt, immediately he lifted it up as Scott fought to pull the shirt down.

"Wh-What is that?" his twitchy friend asked him.

Scott leaned in and whispered "I think it was a wolf."

For a second Scott's attention went to a little girl, she was making her way up the stairs, it was odd seeing someone so young at the school.

Stiles shook Scott's shoulder bringing his attention back "Pretty sure there haven't been wolves in California for over 60 years."

Scott's brow hitched up "How do you know this?"

The awkward boy shrugged his shoulders "Dude…Snapple caps."

Scott squinted when he saw a little sparkle in Stiles' eyes, he knew very well what that meant.

Stiles stood there like an idiot with his mouth open and his hand on the strap of his backpack as Lydia Martin strutted up the stairs with her boyfriend.

He stood there wide eyed and love stoned "I wonder what she would look like in a Catwoman suit." Stiles whispered under his breath as Scott waved his hand infront of him.

"Dude."

Stiles bit the air "meow."

* * *

Sebastian's POV

***High school was no threat to Sebastian, he could make friends easily. "This year will be different." Sebastian thought to himself as he walked down the halls, already getting glances from various people.

He didn't mind the attention, the teenager pulled down his ray ban shades as he made eye contact with a group of girls, they broke out in giggles and whispers.

" good morning ladies." He said as he walked past them.

They all watched him as he walked away. Sebastian arrived at his locker to find a luscious strawberry blonde filing her nails right next to him.

"You're new here aren't you?" She asked without looking up, showing little to no interest.

Sebastian's sunglasses sat on the tip of his nose as he looked the leggy girl up and down. Judging by her body language she was over-confident…Sebastian liked that. She held a designer bag and had on high heels, she must have been the queen bee of the school.

"That's right, Portland." He said with a sweet smile, his dimple appearing.

She stopped filing her nails and looked at him, her eyes lit up, pleasantly surprised with the fine piece of art in front of her. Her attention turned as the group of girls from earlier walked down the hall, all of them looking at Sebastian with lust.

"They want you." The girl said in a blunt voice.

Sebastian had this in the bag, easy as pie. He shrugged his shoulders as he peeled off his denim jacket, revealing a white V-neck and muscular arms underneath "I don't want them."

She turned to the mirror in her locker and ran her fingers through her vivid hair "And what is it you want?"

A cocky grin appeared on his face as he looked her up and down, he leaned in close "I'll let you guess on that one, enough about me… what is it that you want?" he asked her.

Calmly she closed her locker she held up a binder to curtain them away from everyone else "It doesn't matter." She whispered.

The hunter raised a brow as he inched closer to her "Oh? Why's that?"

Their lips were only inches apart.

"I always get what i want." The girl said in a seductive tone.

Sebastian jumped as he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and slam him against the lockers. A very pissed off looking jock had him pinned.

Sebastian's sunglasses were lopsided and his head pounding "Oh…this must be your girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"Damn straight." The blonde jock grunted.

The strawberry blonde rested her chin on her boyfriends shoulder and kissed his cheek "Jackson we're going to be late." She said in a winy voice while she stared Sebastian down. The two sauntered off leaving Sebastian standing there like an idiot "Well played." He whispered as the girl strutted down the hall.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott and Stiles entered their classroom, both noticed the back row was all females, except for one male student who was busy writing away in a journal; not paying any attention to the flock of girls around him.

"Lucky bastard." Stiles muttered under his breath.

The two of them took their seats, Scott knew how to cheer Stiles up 'guess what?"

"What?" Stiles deadpanned, still seething over the new guy.

"I found the body last night."

His best friend's chocolate eyes widened as a maniacal smile appeared on his face "What did it look like?"

Scott let out a laugh as he sunk into his seat "Let's just say I won't be sleeping for months."

The teacher walked in and handed out the class silubus causing the class to groan. He immediately pulled out the roll sheet and began calling names.

"Of course I forgot a pen."

Scott's head whipped to the side to look out the window, outside was a pretty girl sitting in the courtyard, her smile was infectious, forcing Scott to smile as well.

"I'll be fine mom, I love you." she said right before she hung up.

A chill went down Scott's spine, something felt off. He slowly turned around to see the new guy staring into his notebook with an odd smile. His intuition was telling him to stay away from the new guy.

But all was forgotten as soon as the new girl stepped into the class.

"Sebastian Harlow." The teacher called the name on the list.

" Here." The boy behind Scott raised his hand.

Scott turned around once more to get a good look at the new guy, his eyes lifted from the notebook and locked with Scott's eyes. Scott gripped at his seat with white knuckles, still not able to peel his eyes away from Sebastian.

A slow crooked smile found itself on Sebastian's face, Scott quickly turned around to face the front of class; he had never felt so intimidated before.

**Sorry that was a wee bit short, but don't worry the next chapter is still about the first day of school, and it's a longer chapter. Anyways let me know what you guys think, suggestions suggestions!**

**Also the actor playing Charlie will be Thomas Brodie Sangster.**

**LEAVE ME SOME LOVE**


	6. The neighbors

**Hello, i wanted to say thank you to my amazing readers, you guys are so loyal and helpful; you guys always know how to brighten my day.**

**Not only are my readers amazing and supportive, but they are also talented; please give these stories a try.**

**Never Again by Sixx.A.M2016**

**Ghosts of Darkness by Archangel2011**

**Stainless Stones by Antonthoughts**

**Paradise Circus - XxBriannaXx**

**Infinity guitars – Sleigh Bells**

* * *

"The drive was dead silent the whole way, Ruby didn't make a sound, she didn't want to talk. I'm not surprised mother is dead, but I always thought she would kick the bucket with a needle in hand. The whole drive I was wracking my brain, how were we discovered? All of us have been so careful when it came to covering our tracks, our identities…yet a werewolf found itself in our home. We arrived to Beacon Hills a few nights ago, our first stop was a greasy spoon diner. Ruby was inside using the bathroom when I excused myself for a cigarette…It was there I could have sworn I heard a howl. Have I lead us into another supernatural den of creatures?"

Sebastian licked the pen before he brought it down on the notebook again.

"I have technically kidnapped my own sister, of course she came with me willingly. She could have chosen to be taken care of by Kate, but she chose to come with me. I guess she can forgive me for leaving her after all. I wouldn't have let her stay with Kate anyways, leave her to have her mind polluted. I have nothing against Kate, but I think it's time we slowly sever that tie."

He looked up from the lunch bench he was sitting on, every clique had a group. Sebastian was by himself, but it didn't bother him…he had so much on his mind. From across the cafeteria his eyes locked with the awkward pale boy from his History class, and his dark haired friend…Scott was his name. There was something about that boy Scott, Sebastian had a hunch, but he couldn't assume anything without proof. He bent his head down before Scott could look over, and went back to his journal.

" I had to weasel my way and change our last names, we are no longer a Royce family…we are now a Harlow family. Believe me I didn't pick that last name, it's god awful. We were exposed once, that won't be happening again. Changing our identities was easier than enrolling in the school, it's hard to enroll when you have no legal guardian for your sister. Thankfully I have mastered the art of blackmail and stake outs, there should be awards for these sorts of things. I am pleased to announce the principle shares my same keen interest in sixteen year old girls…too bad it's illegal for him."

A smirk formed on Sebastian's lips as he finished writing the last line.

"Is that a diary?" a tall tanned athletic boy asked him with a smile on his face, the jock from earlier standing next to him.

Sebastian jumped and slammed his notebook close, that notebook not only had his scientific notes, his daily rambles, but it also had notes on every single supernatural creature his family had discovered.

"That's a big ass diary." The jock commented.

The tan boy tilted his head to the side 'Yeah it looks like that spell book from Hocus Pocus or something."

That was a mere exaggeration.

Sebastian cleared his throat "Can I help you guys?"

The smiling tan one sat down.

"Certainly don't remember asking you to sit." Sebastian thought to himself.

The teenager slapped the jock's chest "This is Jackson, I believe the two of you have met."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Danny." He extended his hand and shook Sebastian's.

"Hello Danny." Sebastian said sweetly "…Jackson." He said in a slightly bitter tone.

Jackson flashed a cocky smile, he sat besides Danny.

Danny cleared his throat "Look we noticed-" Jackson elbowed his best friends ribs.

He let out a sigh "I noticed your uh…build."

Sebastian felt heat rise to his face, did a guy just compliment his body?

With a coy smile on his face Danny couldn't finish his sentence.

An irritated Jackson finished his sentence for him "And we could use someone like you on our lacrosse team."

The hunter scrunched his face in confusion "Lacrosse? Really? Where's your football team? What the hell is a lacrosse anyways?"

Jackson and Danny exchanged looks.

" Well there is no football team, and lacrosse is where you have a stick with a net attached to it."

Once again Jackson's patience was wearing thin, it was clear he didn't want to be here "It's like hockey."

Feeling cocky Sebastian tried his hand at pressing Jackson's buttons" Except you chase a ball with a butterfly net, that sounds real manly."

Jackson quickly got up and stood tall, his chest puffed out and his jaw clenched like he was ready for a fight. Sebastian's face was still as stone, he could easily break every bone in this kid's body.

The hot headed jock stormed off back to his table; Danny however remained with an amused smile on his face.

"He's a likeable person, you just have to give it a while."

Sebastian snorted "Highly unlikely."

Danny leaned forward " I am inviting you to Lydia's party Friday night, you should join."

The hunter ran his fingers through his dark brown hair "Which one is Lydia again?"

Danny turned around and pointed to the leggy strawberry blonde from earlier.

"I'll be there." Sebastian replied with a huge grin.

* * *

Ruby's POV

***The bell rang signifying the end of the day, Ruby quickly pulled the straps of her red backpack on and hopped out of her seat before that kid Charlie could approach her again.

Ruby pushed her way through the crowded hall as the boy desperately tried to follow her "Hey I really want to apologize!"

But his attempts to apologize went unnoticed by Ruby who wanted nothing more than to get out of the school.

She made it to the parking lot and pulled out her cell phone 'Hey kid, I'm going to stay back and watch the Lacrosse team, try to make friends…that sort of thing."

Ruby sighed as she read Sebastian's text "I guess that means I'm walking."

"Hey it's the girl with the teddy bear!" the two freshman boys from earlier were right behind her.

One tried to grab her backpack but she shoved him into his friend, both looked at each other in shock.

Ruby broke into a run across the parking lot with the two bullies right behind her. Her feet pounded into the hot pavement. Soon she was running into the preserve across the school, she looked behind her to see the boys had not worn out yet. They ran deeper and deeper in until Ruby was sure there would be no else around except for the three of them, she was leading the two lab rats into a trap.

"Get back here you brat!" one of them yelled, Ruby turned to face forward with a huge grin on her face, the boys thought they had the upper hand….little did they know.

Ruby threw her backpack down and pulled her hood over her head, her fists raised and ready; finally a private place to beat their asses.

She bit the bottom of her lip to try and suppress her laughter, the look on their faces was priceless.

"C'mon…you scared a girl with a teddy bear will kick your asses?" she taunted.

The two exchanged glances until one of them actually stepped up to the challenge. He swung his fist at Ruby, she easily ducked and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"OW!" the kid yelled while his friend watched helplessly, Ruby pressed her boot in his back, forcing his face in the dirt.

"You wanna have a go?" she asked the second friend as she released the other one, he quickly shook his head. Ruby was full of adrenaline, she needed to take out her aggression one way or another.

Ruby tilted her head to the side while she pointed at the second boy "too bad!"

The boy swallowed hard as he threw a punch at Ruby , she simply grabbed his fist and flipped him onto the floor. She brought her boot down on his stomach, with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

"This is boooooring." Ruby drawled as she rolled her eyes, she turned around to pick up her backpack when both boys tackled her to the floor.

It turned into an ugly brawl, but Ruby could hold her own easily.

"Hey get off of her!" a booming voice made the three of them stop. Ruby looked up to see a tall figure, the sun was shining brightly making it hard to see the person. The other two boys scurried to their feet and ran off leaving Ruby alone with the man.

She felt a strong grip grab her arm and help her up, Ruby snatched her arm away as she scowled at the man.

He was tall and brooding, with thick midnight black hair. His haunting almost transparent green eyes studied her with a hint of curiousity, but his sharp jaw remained clenched; making him look cold.

The man retracted his grip from her and stuffed his hands in his black leather jacket "Why are you in the middle of the preserve?" he asked in a bitter tone.

But Ruby had no problem throwing it back in his face "I could ask you the same."

His right eyebrow lifted "I live around here." The man exhaled deeply "Do you need a ride little girl?"

Ruby plucked a leaf out of her hair "I need to get out of this stupid town is what I need."

The man shrugged his shoulders as she picked up her backpack and continued her journey home.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

The cold wind picked up and sent a wave of chills through Sebastian's body, he sat at the bleachers feeling like an idiot in his denim jacket…like that would protect him from the cold.

"I thought California is supposed to be warm." He muttered to himself as his teeth slightly chattered "I knew we should have moved to San Diego."

Sebastian reclined back, his elbows propped on the bleachers behind him. Just then Lydia and the new girl Allison climbed up the bleachers, the doe eyed girl flashed a friendly smile to Sebastian, he waved back; but Lydia pretended not to notice him. Allison seemed like a nice girl, Sebastian was taken by surprise when he heard her last name in class. She must have been Chris Argent's daughter, Sebastian knew enough about them to know that they would never give him any troubles.

The lacrosse players filled the field, Sebastian lowered his sunglasses as soon as he spotted Scott McCall…He didn't seem like the Lacrosse type.

The puppy eyed Lacrosse boy looked to the bleachers and smiled, Sebastian turned around to see a coy smile on Allison's face.

A few minutes after the scrimmage started one of the players seated himself on the bench, it was the fidgety guy from Sebastian's History class.

Sebastian walked down the bleachers and jumped on the last bench next to Fidget

"Holy shit!" Fidget yelped, the boy nearly had a heart attack

"Hi there." Sebastian said with a toothy grin, the boy's face had gone pale from being frightened.

"How can I help you?" Fidget asked while bouncing his knee and watching the players run around on the field.

"I'm new here, just wanted to meet some friendly faces." Sebastian schmoozed hoping to get some dirt on Scott, but Fidget wasn't having any of it.

"That's nice." His eyes were glued to his best friend.

The coach's whistle blew off, the sharp sound brought Scott to his knees, Sebastian noticed this immediately; both him and Fidget looked at each other in confusion.

Sebastian cleared his throat as he bounced his eyebrows up and down "So are you two uh…how do I say this."

Fidget's mouth fell open as Sebastian finally caught his attention "What!?"

The hunter cocked his head towards Scott "You know…"

Fidget narrowed his eyes " Are you seriously saying what I think you're about to say?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders " It's cool man, I support gay rights. Love is love."

Fidget's face went red "No dude! He's my best friend."

Sebastian made an O shape with his mouth "gotcha, Sebastian's the name."

Fidget went back to watching the game "Stiles."

"What kind of a parent names their kid Stiles?" Sebastian thought to himself.

Just then Scott was knocked to his feet by Jackson.

"That Jackson kid seems to be real charming."

Stiles clenched his fists as he watched his best friend slowly get up "You have no idea. Not to mention he's loaded."

"Does he fart out money?"

That got a good chuckle out of Stiles, Sebastian turned around to see Lydia staring at him, she quickly darted her eyes away from him.

Scott swooped up the ball and made a bull run towards the goal, he slammed into Jackson, causing the Jock to fall to the floor like a stiff plank. Everyone let out a gasp, then as soon as Scott made the goal a handful of cheers were heard.

Sebastian looked to Stiles to see his jaw to the floor "I've never seen him do something like that before."

The hunter lowered his sunglasses as he studied Scott "I think I've seen enough." He said with a grin on his face. Sebastian got up and rolled his denim sleeves as he made his leave, Lydia's eyes following him.

* * *

He stepped out of the elevator and onto the fifth floor of his apartment. "That kid is no doubt a werewolf." Sebastian thought to himself. He was always an intuitive person, never has he been wrong.

Walking down the hallway the familiar smell of weed awoke his senses. Sebastian stopped at an open door, five doors from his apartment.

Two men sat at their dinner table plucking and rolling green leaves, what Sebastian assumed to be marijuana.

The shorter of the two looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian, his brilliant blue eyes were burning away at Sebastian as a smile formed on his lips. The taller one was too busy at his work to look up, he tucked his long sandy hair behind his ear.

A large pile of money sat on the dining table, Sebastian swallowed hard at the sight. He couldn't break his transfixion until the shorter one slammed the door shut, causing Sebastian to jump.

The hunter shook his head as he entered his tiny apartment, the place was the definition of shit hole.

There was a mattress with no box spring in the corner that belonged to Ruby, secluded by a curtain. Sebastian didn't even get a bed, he got a worn out couch with broken springs. The dining table was only used for Sebastian's chemistry set. The apartment was cluttered with boxes and boxes of weapons, the one thing the two of them couldn't leave behind.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom "Meet anyone cool today?" she asked with sarcastic curiousity.

Sebastian leaned against the wall as he eyed the crates of weapons "Oh you have no idea."

* * *

Scott's POV

"I've never seen you play like that!" Stiles said in an excited voice as the two crossed over a creek.

Scott couldn't stop beaming with pride "I'm telling you, there's something weird going on."

He hopped off the log and felt the crush of dry leaves under his shoes, they were back in the preserve searching for his inhaler he lost the other night.

"I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles scoffed as he padded himself down "I don't have-" he pulled out a stick of gum.

The two boys exchanged looks.

A playful smirk appeared on his best friends face "I think they have a name for your condition."

Scott's head snapped up "What!?" he asked with burning curiousity.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin "It's called Lycanthropy."

Scott looked to his best friend un-amused as he howled at the sky "Shut up." He snapped.

The two began to scrounge the floor, searching for his missing inhaler. Scott spoke up, breaking the silence "You know that new guy is really…odd."

Stiles' eyebrow hitched up "Sebastian Harlow? Hate that kid. He asks too many questions, plus I don't like the way he looks at Lydia."

A chuckle escaped from Scott "Sounds like you have some competition."

Stiles grunted as he kicked the leaves "Well he can get in line, I've been waiting since the third grade."

The sound of a twig snapping caused Scott to turn around, there a tall brooding man stood still as a statue.

"What are you two doing here!?" the man demanded.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other in confusion "We're uhh…" was all Scott could manage to say, sounding like a blubbering fool.

His best friend stepped in front of him "Let me take care of this." Full of arrogance Stiles crossed his arms and puffed his chest "Who wants to know?"

The man clenched his jaw "You're on my property."

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek "I believe this part of the preserve is owned by the state."

Scott's eyes widened he'd never seen his friend so courageous.

Without a word the man tossed Scott's inhaler at Stiles "Sweet baby jesus!" Stiles let out a yelp as the inhaler hit his shoulder, ultimately shattering his mask of confidence.

The man eyed Scott before walking away, leaving Scott with an unsetteling feeling in his stomach.

"Who was that?" he asked as he picked up and dusted his inhaler.

"Dude you don't know?...That's Derek Hale."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, i know i did ^_^ i'm excited for the next chapter, we get to meet a certain curly headed heartbreaker.**

**So i'm sure some of you are scratching your heads waiting for the romance to happen, i keep changing my mind. I have decided to pepper in some romance, but it'll be a slow budding romance, so hang in there.**

**Let me know what you think, also suggestions and advice are always welcome.**


	7. Hale Stones

**Hey everyone, i wanted to say thanks for the reviews, i know this story is a bit complicated with three OC's and you're all waiting for romance, be patient! :]**

**THANK YOU to Archangel2011 who made me an amazing Banner, i've never had one made before ^_^**

**also check out my banners for my story and other stories and outfits on polyvore! sn: Calisun262**

**If you would like a banner made just let me know, even if we haven't chatted before, i love making these and it'll give me an excuse to read your story ;]**

**Search and Destroy – Emanuel ( I think you can only find this on youtube)**

**Sad Sad City – Ghostland Observatory ( it was either this song or Polish Girl by Neon Indian, I love both songs so much!)**

* * *

"I'll be back late, don't wait up for me."

Ruby watched as Sebastian fixed his hair in the dirty mirror, he looked sharp for a high school party, must have been a girl. The huntress let out a sigh, there was nothing to do in the town, she had no friends, she didn't know anyone. There was no way in hell she wanted to spend a minute longer in the dingy dilapidated apartment.

Sebastian mussed the top of her hair "Be good, and whatever you do, do not talk to the neighbors five doors down."

Ruby lifted her eye brows and opened her mouth to speak

"Don't ask why." Sebastian cut in "Just don't talk to them."

She watched him walk out, it was just her and Corinne now.

A devious smile crept on her face as she spotted a Barrett 50 Cal Sniper shoved into a crate, never has Ruby had the pleasure of using one of those before.

"Sebastian said not to talk to the neighbors, he didn't warn me about these…"

She stuffed the Sniper and Corinne into a duffel bag, if there were no wolves in this town…then she would go to the next town.

* * *

Ruby awaited at the bus stop underneath the flickering street lamp, whistling Caring is Creepy by the Shins.

Sebastian wouldn't approve of this…She knew. But hunting was in her blood, it was what she was born to do. He had her hidden away like some captor, but Ruby yearned to be free, she had to use her potential. Hunting werewolves wasn't a hobby for her, she didn't find joy in taking someone's life. Ruby did it to protect the innocent, to protect those who couldn't defend themselves.

But right now…it was about avenging her mother.

The bus pulled up and the door opened, the driver was surprised to see a little girl by herself. Ruby hopped in and sat in the back, a few people turned to look at her, wondering where her parents are.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian entered the grand house in awe, the large house reminded him of the home he once had; back in Portland. Lydia Martin was known for throwing the best parties, but none compared to her back to school party; it paved the way for meager parties that couldn't compare. Sebastian rolled the sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt, straightened his blazer, and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

He looked at the gaggle of teenagers, all the boys were in shirts and jeans, except for Fidget who sported a blazer as well.

"It's always best to be over-dressed than under-dressed." Sebastian reminded himself. Sebastian stepped in the backyard and immersed himself into the crowd. A drink was shoved in his hand as Danny greeted him with a few guys from the lacrosse team.

"What is this?" Sebastian said with smirk on his face as he sniffed at the red solo cup.

"Vodka Cranberry." Greenberg replied while Danny shrugged.

Sebastian pulled out a bottle from his blazer "Boys let me introduce you to Fireball Whisky."

Both Greenberg and Danny traded glances before they shot back the cinnamon flavored whisky.

As they downed their shots Sebastian noticed the McCall kid's presence at the party. He had brought the adorable Allison Argent with him. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed "What is he doing here?" he wondered to himself, he looked up at the night sky to see the full moon hidden beneath dark clouds.

The two started dancing cheek to cheek, but Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away "What if he tries to hurt Allison?" Sebastian's eyes darted past the fire pits to see a brooding man in a leather jacket. The man's stare was fixated on Scott. The man was tall and muscular, he had black midnight hair and stubble to match, he looked displeased.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief "That must be his Alpha." The hunter quickly assessed that the Alpha would cause him no problems.

* * *

Ruby's POV

***Corinne sat on the edge of the roof, overlooking the bar across the street. The slight breeze made the teddy bears legs dance like a quivering leaf.

Ruby had propped the sniper on the ledge and studied the bar below, it was an empty bar, only three cars and a motorcycle in the parking lot.

The bar was called The Wolf's Den….Like it couldn't be anymore obvious. Ruby put her eye against the scope as soon as three Betas walked out. She had used a sniper only a few times, only with Sebastian's supervision.

"_Why do you look so nervous?" Sebastian asked his little sister with a smile, but she kept her eye on the scope. They were both hunched on the ground with the sniper set on a log, they had found themselves in the woods._

"_I'm not nervous, he just moves too much." Ruby hissed as she tried to keep her aim steady on an Omega._

_The Omega had no clue he was about to be hunted._

_Sebastian rubbed her back "Be calm….Breathe in…Exhale." She did as he instructed._

"_Good, now do that again, only this time pull the trigger when you exhale."_

_Ruby inhaled through her nose, softly she exhaled as her fingers squeezed the trigger, accidently pushing the sniper downwards. The bullet lodged itself in the Omega's thigh as he let out a thunderous roar._

_Scared Ruby fell backwards as Sebastian grabbed the sniper and reloaded it._

_The Omega had no clue where the stray bullet came from, he broke into a run._

"_He's getting away!" Ruby shouted as Sebastian followed the Omega with the sniper._

"_Sebastian!"_

_The Omega was on all fours, soon he would be out of their peripherals._

"_Sebastian he's-"_

_A stray leaf slowly descended towards the ground in front of them like a fluttering butterfly; just as the Omega leapt into the air to hide behind a rock. Sebastian exhaled and pulled the trigger, the bullet flew like a rocket piercing a clean hole into the falling leaf and right through the Omega's chest._

Ruby chewed on the bottom of her lip as two more Betas joined in the parking lot, one happened to look up to see Ruby.

She panicked and pulled the trigger, only to graze his shoulder.

Ruby covered her mouth "Shit! Shit!" What a foolish mistake she had made, she knew she had a better shot with a crossbow.

The huntress ran to her duffel bag and pulled out two Katar daggers, quickly she stuffed Corinne and the sniper into the bag. Ruby looked down to see the werewolves were gone, but their vehicles remained…they were climbing the building.

She threw the duffel bag off the edge as soon as two of them approached, the huntress round house kicked one into the other. Three more of them approached, all with blood thirsty electric blue eyes.

The biggest one charged at her like a ram, but Ruby was agile and quick on her feet like a cat. He swiped with his razor sharp claws right, she dodged left. Being small had its advantaged as she bobbed and weaved around him like a swift dancer.

He lifted both claws in the air and swiped down making an X shape, but she had slid between his legs and stood behind him.

Like a seasoned pro Ruby drove dagger into his back. She dragged the ancient dagger down his spinal cord with all of her weight, the sound of metal against bone made the others cringe. Effortlessly she threw the werewolf off the edge, his limp body made impact with the concrete.

The four remaining Wolves looked at the fearsome little girl in front of them, completely in shock.

Two of them lunged at Ruby but she hopped in the air and grabbed a beam hanging over her head.

The two Betas collided into each other and looked up to see the little girl perching above them, ready to kill.

Ruby couldn't help but to let out a giggle at their incompetence.

One of them grabbed the beam and ripped it down, sending Ruby crashing to the floor. Without a second thought she swiped both of their ankles with her Katar in one quick motion.

Both doubled over howling in pain while Ruby jumped to her feet.

She swung the Katar daggers in her fingers like a cowboy desperado, showing off her fancy knife tricks.

With an X motion she took out both Betas, they fell limp to the floor at her feet.

Ruby was now teetering on the edge of the building, the two remaining werewolves let out a laugh as they saw she was trapped.

"Looks like you have no place to go little girl."

An Omega leapt on top of her tackling her down, Ruby wrapped her legs around him and rolled backwards sending them both off of the roof.

With a sick crunch he hit the floor, she had used him to break her fall, Ruby drove her Katar into his stomach "Don't call me little girl." She said in an annoyed voice as she watched the light fade from his eyes.

A smile spread across her lips, never had she felt such a rush! It felt good to kill again, it felt good to avenge her mother. Ruby looked down to see her right hand soaked with blood, with a look of disgust she wiped it on the dead Beta's shirt.

With that she picked up her duffel bag, turning around she saw the last remaining wolf on the roof staring at her with blood thirsty eyes.

"The lone wolf dies," Ruby thought to herself as she headed to find the bus back to Beacon hills.

* * *

Ruby had one more stop until she was home, but a cemetery caught her eyes. The bus came to a stop a few blocks away from Beacon Hills cemetery, Ruby decided to exit.

The cemetery was huge with giant grey stone walls and a gothic black wrought iron gate, Ruby threw her duffel bag over the gate to the other side and climbed over.

There were dozens of white limestone tombstones aligned perfectly, rows and rows until they were out of sight. Ruby grabbed a fistful of wildflowers growing near the gate, they were vibrant in color, but flimsy in comparison to the flowers that rested on the tombstones.

Thick layers of fog gathered at her feet, it was silent except for the sound of crickets chirping. Ruby walked through the cemetery, her jacket lightly flapping in the wind. The graveyard was peaceful, it felt like Ruby was away from the outside world, but she couldn't deny the eerie feeling it gave her.

A flashlight blinded her vision and made her stumble back.

"What are you doing here?"

The light turned off, making Ruby's vision hazy. In front of her stood a young man, possibly Sebastian's age. He had on an olive sweater and jeans, his hair was a neatly kempt curls.

"I-I-uh…" was all Ruby managed to say.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the fistful of flowers in her hand "Is that for someone?"

Ruby nodded as a lump grew in her throat, they were for her mother. Her mother never had a funeral, never had a burial, and never had a memorial. The least Ruby could do was find the loneliest tombstone and pretend it belonged to her.

He saw the sadness in her face and kneeled next to her "Hey, it's okay."

It's like he read her mind, he got up and started walking "Follow me." He said with a friendly smile.

They walked deeper into the cemetery, he pointed to a grey headstone "That was Mr. Willburn, he was the richest man in Beacon Hills, he wouldn't give a dime to his kids. They resented him and no one visits his grave."

Ruby felt a pang of sadness for the dead stranger, but she kept walking next to the boy, her footsteps in his shadow.

They walked past a cluster of white marble headstones, they stood out from the rest.

Ruby tugged on the sleeve of the boy's jacket as they passed the headstones "Who do those belong to?"

The boy looked over his shoulder "Those belong to the Hale family, the entire family was burned to death in a house fire, only three of them survived."

A wave of chills danced down Ruby's spine, a knot tightened in the pit of her stomach.

The boy kept walking " It's terrible to think their house burned down with everything they knew and loved inside." He shook his head causing his curls to slightly bounce.

"I can only imagine." Ruby said in an icy voice as the image of her own house burning played over and over in her head.

The boy stuffed his pockets and cocked his head towards a giant tombstone, Ruby ran to catch up with him. He let out a warm laugh "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Ruby looked at the tall headstone, there was no name on it.

The boy looked at her with a soft expression "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." The huntress said with a small smile as she knelt by the tombstone, the boy knelt beside her too.

"Oldest tombstone we have, it's been here for hundreds of years…I've never seen anyone visit it before."

Ruby placed the flowers at the base of the tombstone and let out a sigh, her fingers ran over the cold wet stone.

The boy studied her once more "shouldn't you be in bed? Or something?"

Ruby still had her eyes on the tombstone " Shouldn't you be out partying with friends? And doesn't this place scare you?"

He let out a laugh as he plucked blades of grass out of the ground "No, this is the safest place you can be…everyone is already dead."

Ruby looked to the full moon peaking out of the clouds, the light illuminated his face. She could see him a lot better now, his jaw was chiseled, his eyes were a friendly shade of baby blue, and his lips were pouty; but it was the bruise along his jaw she had noticed.

"Plus I don't really have friends, although my mom and brother are here I guess." He said in a sullen voice as he turned around and scanned the gravestones.

Ruby turned to look behind her "Where?"

His eyes narrowed as his eyebrows pinched at the bridge "What's in that duffel bag?"

Ruby avoided the question with her own question "What's with that bruise on your face?"

The boy cocked his head on his side "How old are you?"

Not dropping her question Ruby narrowed her eyes "Who gave that to you?"

He stood up dusting his knees "You should go, incase my dad comes to check up on me." He extended his hand and helped her off the ground.

They walked back to the gate, once again they passed the Hale family headstones, Ruby couldn't peel her eyes off of them.

Once at the gate the boy unlocked them "Will you get home alright?"

A smirk spread across Ruby's lips "I can handle myself."

"I'm Isaac by the way." He pulled out his hand for a shake.

"Ruby's the name." she shook his hand, the time on his watch caught her attention "And I am dead meat if I don't get home before my brother!"

She ran off leaving Isaac in confusion.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

After a few more shots Sebastian watched Danny and Greenberg drunkingly stumble away, he noticed a lonely strawberry blonde watching the crowd dance from inside the kitchen. She looked beautiful in a pale purple strapless dress and big bouncy red curls

She was leaning against the fridge as he made his way towards her "Where's the boyfriend?'

He put a hand on the fridge, cutting her exit strategy.

She rolled her eyes "Why do you care?"

A sweet smile appeared on his face 'I think he's an idiot if he's leaving someone as beautiful as you alone."

Sebastian looked to the side to see Stiles standing alone with a drink in his hand, glaring at Sebastian; the hunter shrugged it off.

"He's sick, he's had too much to drink!" Lydia snapped.

A devious smile crept on Sebastian's face as he glanced outside "He sure looks fine to me."

Lydia looked over to see Jackson dancing close with another girl, her mouth dropped.

She turned her attention to the handsome boy in front of her, with the back of her hand she stroked the right side of Sebastian's face.

Sebastian pressed himself against her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Lydia asked him with a coy smile as she took in the scent of his cologne.

He grabbed her hand gently and let out a chuckle "You can't play me at my own game, Lydia Martin."

Just then a very drunk Greenberg ran past Stiles, smearing the frosting off of a cupcake on his face "Damnit Greenberg!" the spazz shouted out.

Lydia let out a scoff, clearly offended by Sebastian "You're just out of practice." Sebastian said with a smile "You've been dating a boy for too long, you don't know what it's like to date a man."

Sebastian looked outside to see Scott crouching over while Allison was trying to comfort him, it must be the full moon. He decided it was time to make sure Allison was okay and get her home safely.

***Something made him turn his head to the other side. His eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor, a tight knot had formed in the pit of his belly.

In she walked wearing a tight red dress, a cascade of blonde wavy hair flowing behind her. Every guy in the room had their eyes on her, except for Stiles who was trying to get frosting off of his face. Her blue bedroom eyes were locked on Sebastian, he was a meek rodent…and she was a hawk circling in for the kill.

Sebastian looked around to see the kitchen and living room was now mostly filled with boys, a few girls were on their tip toes trying to get a good look.

She wore no smile, just pouty red lips, like she was walking the cat walk.

"Who is that?" Lydia whispered with a bitter tone in her voice, it was clear these two would be butting heads.

Sebastian's mouth was still unhinged, Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. The Prima Dona lightly tapped the side of Sebastian's face a few times, but his whole body was completely numb with shock

The blonde gently grabbed the side of Stiles' face, he looked at her like she was Princess Leia in a slave bikini.

"H-Hi." He gulped hard, stumbling to find the right words and utterly confused as to why such a pretty girl had set her eyes on him.

"I can help you with that." She purred.

She slowly licked the frosting off of Stiles' cheek in the most seductive and playful manner, her eyes never left Sebastian's.

Stiles' mouth made a perfect O shape, matching his eyes. Sebastian was certain every guy in the room was jealous of Stiles, Fidget's bottom lip was quivering "Th-Th-Thank you."

Sebastian's eyes were still locked with hers "And that is how you play the game." He heard Lydia's heels click away from him.

* * *

"Hey uh…Stiles your friend looks like he's sick."

Stiles wasn't having at it, he was still focused on the blonde bombshell next to him. Herds of guys had circled around her asking her name, trying to schmooze their way between her legs. She was clearly enjoying the attention as her infectious giggles filled the room. Yeah she may look pretty, but she could drive a dagger in your back faster than you could blink.

"What? No." the goofball responded, clearly not wanting to leave.

Sebastian grabbed his arm in a death grip "No I mean like really really sick!"

"Damnit Scott, you owe me big time." It finally clicked in Stiles' head as he ran outside to check on Scott.

Sylvia let out a laugh "That was a bit hasty."

Sebastian grabbed her arm and lead her out the front door "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Enjoying this sad, boring little town." She replied with an innocent smile.

Sebastian pushed her against a column "Don't feed me that bull shit Sylvia, how did you know I was here?"

She let out a small laugh and pushed him off "First off I'm here to spend time with my Grandma, she needs someone to care after her, second of all I had no clue you were here."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he studied her body language, she didn't flinch, her eyes didn't dilate, and her breathing was normal….she wasn't lying.

"Does the Collection know I'm here?"

She shook her head as she twirled her finger in her blonde tresses "No, and they could care less about your whereabouts…How's Ruby by the way?"

Sebastian clenched his jaws and pushed Sylvia up against the column again "You don't let them know I'm here, and you especially don't let them know Ruby is here."

Sylvia pushed Sebastian off in anger "You're keeping her away from her potential."

The hunter scoffed "And what's that? Killing innocent people?"

Sylvia got in his face "Innocent? Do I need to remind you what happened to your own mother!?"

Sebastian sighed as he leaned against the column across from her.

Sylvia rolled her eyes "I don't see what's so great about this town, there's nothing to kill."

"It's not a sport." He reminded her.

Sylvia looked into the living room where Lydia was talking to a frantic Allison "Who is she?" she asked with a hint of jealousy masked in her voice.

The hunter refused to answer.

Sylvia sighed as she rubbed Sebastian's arm, her blue eyes found his "Look Sebastian you don't belong in this crowd, especially with her. She's all designer this, designer that; and you probably live in a cardboard box, what do you think she's going to say when she sees where you live?"

The words panged at Sebastian, he acted nonchalantly as he lit a cigarette.

"Seriously Sebastian, do you even have money? How are you going to go to a College to study Molecular Science, how is Ruby going to a College?" A devious smile formed on her lips "You might as well go back to the Collection, they'll take care of you…They'll take care of Ruby."

Sebastian exhaled the smoke from his nostrils and let out a chuckle "I would rather starve."

"You had a family within the collection you know!" Sylvia snapped, he could see the hurt in her eyes. She would never forgive him, but he could tell she moved on.

Just then Scott McCall stumbled out of the front door and drove off like a maniac.

Sylvia narrowed her eyes as she digested what just happened.

"He's had too much to drink" Sebastian lied, interrupting her thoughts.

"How irresponsible." Sylvia replied in an icy tone.

He let out a sigh of relief, thankfully no hunter could spot a werewolf like he could.

Sylvia stood straight as she pulled the hem of her dress down I'm going to go inside and socialize like a normal teenagers, I might as well since I'll be joining your highschool."

"WHAT!?" Sebastian shouted.

Sylvia shrugged her shoulders "Where is that cute awkward kid I licked icing off earlier?" she turned around and walked into the house, leaving Sebastian in a state of panic and confusion.

Sebastian cringed, his life was about to get a whole lot more complicated. He threw the cigarette to the floor and stomped on it with anger.

Allison ran out the door holding her cardigan in hand "Sebastian? I think you're in my class."

"Hey, Allison; right?"

"Have you seen Scott? I can't find him anywhere." She asked in a panic stricken voice.

Out walked the werewolf Sebastian spotted earlier, he couldn't help but to tense up and curl his fists, after years of hunting it became instinct.

The Werewolf sensed Sebastian's tension and began to tense up as well.

"Allison, I'm a friend of Scott's, I can give you a lift home." He said with an ever charming smile.

Allison studied him for a second "I don't think we've met." Sebastian could hear how uncomfortable she was.

The hunter grabbed Allison's cardigan and shoved it into the werewolf's arms "That should free your hands so you can dig in your purse and call Scott."

"Thank you." she mouthed with her cheek pressed against her cell phone.

"Aren't you a little too old to be attending this party?" Sebastian asked the brooding werewolf with a shit eating grin.

His grip tightened on Allison's cardigan as a scowl formed on his face.

"He's not answering." Allison said with a shake in her voice.

"how about I drop you off?" Sebastian asked sweetly, Allison nodded her head behind a mask of faint sadness of getting stood up.

"That would be nice, thank you." she said sweetly.

Sebastian put his arm around the girl as he lead her to the car, he turned around to see a very pissed off Werewolf staring him down "I just did you a favor." He thought to himself as he took the Argent girl home.

* * *

Scott's POV

Searing didn't do the word justice as Scott felt the fire in his belly, it's like he needed to plug that empty hole. He was starving, craving blood. Something inside him was trying to claw its way out, something inside of him wanted to do nothing more than to kill.

Scott yelled in pain as he stumbled in his bathroom "What's happening to me!?" his shouts echoed in the tile clad bathroom.

He closed his eyes and opened them to find icey cold water cascading down his body, Scott rested his head against the cold tiled wall of the shower; but nothing could relieve him of his rage.

"Scott open the door!" he could hear his best friend shouting outside his bedroom.

Scott looked down to see his nails growing long and sharp like claws, panic set in as he tore off his wet shirt.

The teenager stumbled out of the tub and caught himself on the edge of the sink, it was a mistake to look into a mirror, it was a mistake to look at those fangs, it was a mistake to look into those yellow eyes.

"Scott let me in!" Stiles shouted, Scott ran to the door and pressed himself against it, deterring Stiles from entering the room.

"I need to go find Allison." The transforming werewolf shouted "And that Hale guy! I think he's a werewolf! I think he's the one who bit me!"

There was a second of silence on Stiles' end "Scott….she left the party with Derek…"

Without a second's hesitation Scott climbed out his window and jumped to the wet ground below, he could feel the surge in his veins. Never had the dead of night felt so alive to Scott, he could smell the wet leaves and the moss growing on the trees.

The adrenaline kicked in as Scott broke into a hot blazing run, he felt wilder than the wind.

Stiles bumped his head against Scott's door a few times "Shit…maybe it was Sebastian."

The werewolf found himself back in the preserve like the other day "Derek!" he shouted.

There it was hanging limp on a tree branch, Allison's cardigan.

"Derek!" Scott shouted again, he stood in a spotlight illuminated by the full moon "Where is she!?" Scott demanded.

His head perked up as he heard an eerie whisper "Safe from you."

Scott let out a gasp as a pair of big hands wrapped around his throat and slammed him against a tree.

"Be silent…they're here." Derek whispered, his green eyes almost glowing.

Derek looked side to side then sprinted into a run, dumbfounded Scott stayed behind "Who's here?"

A scream of pain escaped from Scott as an arrow lodged itself in the center of his palm, pinning his hand to the tree.

The Beta squinted his eyes to see three figures approaching him, one man stayed behind…he must have been the leader. He was a tall rugged older gentleman, with dark sandy hair and piercing blue eyes.

Scott gulped hard as the two thugs closed in on him, Derek jumped behind them and clawed one in the back, he effortlessly threw the other against a tree, knocking him out cold.

The older werewolf pulled the arrow out of Scott's hand and the two began to run; once they had reached a safe distance Scott collapsed on the floor.

"What were those!?." He asked Derek in a panicky voice.

Derek doubled over and tried to catch his breath "Hunters, they've been hunting our kind for centuries."

Scott jumped up "Hunters!? I have people hunting me now!?"

Derek patted Scott's back " At least it's not the Royce family, if it was you would have had an arrow through your throat…Thank god they're just a myth."

"Myth!? Yesterday I thought Werewolves were just myths…how do you know they aren't real?"

Derek wiped the sweat off his brows with the back of his hand "….good point."

**Let me know what you think! ^_^**


	8. Men like US

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys are AMAZING. I know this story hasn't been following teen wolf closely but i want to see how far i can branch out from the story, it's scary but riveting at the same time!**

**Check out my profile to see Character face claims and more :]**

**I am so sorry for the long chapter, i hate reading and writing long chapters, but some seem to like it. If you get bored just skip to the last POV, that was my favorite to write.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Youth without Youth – Metric**

**Afraid – The Neighbourhood**

* * *

With eyes plastered to the ceiling Ruby laid awake on the uncomfortable mattress. Her dark brown eyes followed the cracks in the ceiling, they looked like veins running along the body.

She listened to her older brother whimper in his sleep, he had been having reoccurring nightmares for a while now. He would toss and turn violently in his sleep "She's just a kid." She heard him murmur.

"Please don't make me go to school." She groaned loudly as she rolled over to her side, staring at the potted Wolfsbane plant on their window sill. She stayed silent and listened to her brother, hoping her voice woke him from his nightmares.

"Today is going to suck." Sebastian groggily shouted from the other side of the curtain that divided them "But we need to go."

Ruby put a pillow over her head and flooded her sight with darkness, maybe if she laid still Sebastian would leave her alone.

Sebastian slumped beside her and started tickling her, Ruby broke out in a fit of laughter, it had been too long since she laughed.

Sebastian couldn't help but to smile, the sound of laughter was music to his ears, that's what a girl at Ruby's age should be doing….laughing.

Sebastian stood up "Time for you to wash up!" he grabbed her ankles and dragged her off the mattress and to the bathroom.

"Noooo" she groaned dramatically as she outstretched her arm to grab hold of a blanket, dragging Corinne with her.

* * *

Ruby's POV

It had been a while since Ruby had been in a good mood, she was ready to seize the day.

"Let's do this." She whispered to Corinne who was stuffed in the bottom of her back pack.

As soon as she took her first step towards school she was ambushed by Charlie and his stupid smiling face.

"Hi there Ruby, it's a nice day isn't it?" he asked with a giddy expression on his face.

It actually was a really nice day.

"No." she said in a blunt voice.

Her abruptness didn't stop Charlie from talking "I wanted to let you know that I think it's cool you carry a teddy bear."

She stopped in her tracks and mad dogged him. He seemed a little intimidated as he tightened the straps of his backpack and gulped hard.

"I mean I still sleep with my blanket from when I was a baby…I haven't told anyone." He said nervously while scratching his temple.

"Maybe you should keep that to yourself." Ruby deadpanned.

"What's your bear's name?" he asked politely.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she began to walk to her locker, Charlie was right on her heels, she knew he wouldn't go away unless she tried to socialize "Corinne."

"That's a pretty name."

"I didn't pick it." Ruby didn't mean to snap, her father was the one to name the teddy bear.

"It's okay, my father is in jail." It's like Charlie had read her mind.

Ruby looked at him with slight confusion, she never said anything about her father not being in the picture.

"Hey how did you kn-"

"You should sit with me during lunch." He cut her sentence short, changing the subject completely "I mean I saw you eating alone, and you should join my friends and I. There's only three of us…and most of us have never talked to a girl before."

"Ruby?"

Both Charlie and Ruby looked up to see Isaac walking down the hall wearing a baby blue hoodie.

Ruby couldn't help but to smile as her friend walked over, Charlie noticed her foolish daze.

Isaac cocked his head to the side with an amused expression on his face "I didn't know you go to highschool."

The huntress already knew she liked Isaac a lot, he was one of the few people who treated her like an equal, not a kid.

Ruby was grinning ear to ear now as she tucked her black hair behind her ear "Y-yeah…totally."

"Way to sound like an idiot." Ruby thought to herself.

He just flashed her a shy smile, the faint bruise was still visible on his face. Quickly his attention turned to the girl strutting down the halls.

***Ruby groaned as she turned to look at who it was, her jaw was left unhinged as a tall blonde walked past them.

"Sylvia?"

The huntress turned to look at Ruby for a second, then continued on, clearly ignoring Ruby.

Isaac cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his head "You know her?"

Ruby's mouth was still left open, there was another hunter here, someone she could relate to, someone she already knew!

"She clearly doesn't know you." Charlie quipped.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

Isolated oddity would be the word Sylvia would use to describe Beacon Hills, there was nothing to do in this stupid little town.

"No, maybe boring bubble." Sylvia thought to herself

Sylvia let out a sigh as she stuffed her text books into her locker, it was true she was sent to Beacon Hills by Kate.

Once Kate had figured Sebastian's whereabouts Sylvia was sent in, the call was an easy one to make seeing how Sylvia's grandma resided in the sleepy little town.

The huntress turned around to see people staring at her.

"That's the New-new girl." She heard someone whisper.

Staring into her locker mirror she examined her blood red lips and teased her blonde wavy hair with her delicate fingers. Sylvia was dressed to impressed on her first day at a new school. She wore a tight blue grunge flannel dress that brought out the colors of her bright eyes .

The descending hallway was filled with curious students who stood by and watched "Do you guys really have nothing to do?" Sylvia shouted as she plugged in her I-pod; they still stood motionless, so Sylvia started her strut.

A group of pretty girls were staring daggers at Sylvia while a few clung their sharp grips into their boyfriends; fearing Sylvia would snatch them away like some sort of vixen.

All it took was a wink and a playful bite of her lips to send the girls into a frenzy, smacking and arguing with their boyfriends.

"This is too easy." Sylvia said to herself with a grin.

The huntress would do anything Kate asked of her, and right now Kate wanted her to make sure Ruby wasn't out of practice, still killing, still raising the number of werewolf casualties.

Kate was a godess in her eyes, the very definition of a strong woman, Sylvia had a moment of weakness with Sebastian…but that would never happen again.

But Kate was asking too much, the last thing Sylvia wanted was to be keeping tabs on her ex's little sister, an ex she had recently just got over.

Sylvia walked right past Ruby as she turned up the volume to her music, ignoring the kid "And I'm certainly no baby sitter." She said to herself.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

Groggily he rubbed his eyes as he leaned against the hood of his car. Ruby was standing in front of him with one armed looped into her backpack, her head would go side to side curiously watching teenagers running around the lot.

An odd looking boy with sandy hair and big brown eyes was staring at Ruby, but she was completely unaware.

"I think he likes you." Sebastian said jokingly as he elbowed his little sister "If he touches you I'll kill him."

Ruby turned around with a look of disgust on her face, and to Sebastian's surprise a blush crept on her face "I'll kill him before you have the chance to." She snapped.

She ran off and was instantly ambushed by the awkward boy, Sebastian couldn't help but to laugh as he watched his little sister try to brush him off; she still found boys to be disgusting.

Sebastian swung his back pack onto his shoulder and made his way to the entrance of the school, on his way he was greeted by Allison.

"Hey I wanted to thank you for giving me a ride the other night." She said with a faint smile, she fell in line with Sebastian's steps, following him up the stairs.

He flashed her a friendly smile "No problem, I'm sure he's a nice kid, but what he did was pretty foolish." Sebastian had to find a way to pull Allison and Scott apart to prevent one of them from getting hurt. She hailed from a family of prestiegous hunters such as himself and Scott was a newly formed werewolf who barely understood his powers.

She sighed as she pulled her hair behind her ears.

They both stopped right outside their first period class "He seems like a total flake if you ask me." Sebastian said with a shrug of his shoulders. Together they entered the classroom, Sebastian was greeted by Scott and Stiles giving him death glares; Scott had surely heard Sebastian.

Sebastian gulped hard as he took a seat behind them, it dawned on Sebastian that he had no friends here; but he didn't mind. Back in Portland he had been pretty popular, but he was too focused on keeping Ruby in check, and trying hard to find a cure to lycanthropy to make friends.

"There are hunters out there Stiles, people who want to end me." Scott whispered to Stiles.

Sebastian's brows furrowed together as he looked down on his notebook trying to figure out formulas to rid of an Alpha's bite.

"He must be talking about the Argents" Sebastian thought to himself.

Just then the spawn of the Devil walked into the room with a bright smile, acting excited for her first day of school.

Sylvia took a seat in front of Sebastian, he let out an annoyed sigh as he leaned all the way back in his seat, his eyes staring straight at the ceiling.

"Look Scott, I don't think it's a good idea for you to play the game, it's in two nights and-"

"And what Stiles? I can control myself" The Beta whispered loudly.

Fidget shook his head "Control yourself? Do you not remember the other night?"

Scott was gripping his seat hard, his knuckles turning white "Don't be stupid, I got this."

"Did you call me stupid? You bitchface."

Sebastian slapped his palm onto his forehead as he listened to dumb and dumber have a whisper argument.

Sylvia turned to look at the boys with a look of confusion as they bickered away.

"Idiots." Sebastian muttered under his breath, he threw his pencil at the back of Fidget's head causing him to jump, an angry Stiles turned around to curse at Sebastian until he saw Sylvia's face, reducing him to a pile of mush.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

School had been a drag so far for Sylvia, she thought Sebastian would have been at least welcoming, but he was far from it.

Lunch wasn't too bad, a group of handsome boys had invited her to sit with them, getting noticed by boys was always easy for Sylvia.

But this school wasn't like her last school, everyone here was cliquey, there was a social hierarchy that people seemed to follow. But Sylvia wasn't about being popular, all she wanted to do was make a few friends, attend a few parties, and paint all day.

"Where did you get the dress?"

Sylvia jumped as an annoying voice startled her, It was the girl from the party; Lydia.

Her olive eyes scanned over Sylvia's baby blue dress like she was wearing a potato sack.

The huntress held the hem of dress out " Uh…Free People." She said in a monotone voice.

Lydia snorted "Right, department store brands."

"This bitch." Sylvia thought to herself.

To her surprise Lydia' hands looped in Sylvia's arms, tugging her away from her locker.

Sylvia made quick eye contact with Sebastian who was skipping his sixth period "Help me" she mouthed.

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he walked out of the school.

Lydia lead her down the hall "Since you're new here I'll do the service of taking you under my wings, first of all the nineties called, they said stop dressing like Kurt Cobain."

Sylvia inwardly rolled her eyes as she pulled herself away "Listen, Lydia… that's all nice but"

Lydia's eyes narrowed as she stared daggers at the new girl, Sylvia gulped hard; actually intimidated by the five foot three red head.

"I'm having a party soon, you're invited." Was all Sylvia managed to blurt out. That was the last thing Sylvia wanted to do, throw a party in her grand mother's house, but she needed to get Lydia off of her back.

Lydia's pursed lips turned into a wide smile "Say no more, I'll be there three hours early to help you out."

"Uh actually the party isn't until October." Sylvia lied, hopefully pushing it back would make Lydia forget about it.

She grabbed Sylvia's hands in excitement and hopped up and down a few times like a yappy Chihuahua and looked down, appaled by the sight "Never mind, make that four hours…you need a mani." Clearly ignoring what Sylvia said a few seconds ago.

"I'll let everyone know you'll be throwing a massive Halloween party."

With that she left Sylvia in the hall, terrified and confused. Sure Sylvia could kick her lily ass, but when it came to high school she was just as lost as everyone else.

* * *

Relief in the form of art class came to her soon, she sat down at a large table, pretty soon the seats had filled up at her table.

Looking behind her she saw a boy sitting in the back table by himself, he didn't seem to mind. He had on a baby blue hoodie with the draw string in his mouth. He looked up at Sylvia with a soft expression, his baby blue eyes locked with her crystal blue eyes.

Quickly he broke his glance and went to sketching in his notebook.

"Don't mind him." One of the table mates scoffed "He's kind of weird."

Sylvia narrowed her eyes "Weird? How so?"

The girl sitting next to her snorted in laughter "That's Isaac Lahey, he's like…a loser." The huntress noticed all of the table mates were typical hipsters.

Sylvia rolled her eyes "Being weird is better than being monotonous." Her tone dripping with venom. She looked the table mates up and down with a judgemental scowl, all of their mouths hung open.

"Did she really call us monotonous?" one table mate inquired the other. "At least I don't have split ends, it's called conditioner." The one in thick rimmed glasses and an ironic band shirt snapped

Sylvia examined the ends of her hair, feeling slightly defeated "See you cookie cutters later." She hissed as she grabbed her sketchbook.

Sylvia walked to Isaac's table "Hey, is it okay if I sit with you"

He looked up at her with confusion "What?"

Sylvia looked over her shoulders to see the art vultures gawking at her in disgust.

"I've been voted off the island." She said with a smug grin, he seemed to appreciate the joke as he smiled back.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Sylvia couldn't help but to peer over at his sketchbook, it was a detailed drawing of a woman, the huntress was pleasantly surprised at how talented he was.

He quickly shut his sketchbook causing Sylvia to jump, bringing her back to earth.

This caused the hipsters to break out in giggles.

Isaac cleared his throat to catch her attention and flashed a friendly smile.

"It's-It's really p-pretty."

Sylvia scrunched her face in confusion "What is?"

"Your hair, it's really pretty…don't listen to them."

A smile spread across Sylvia's face "Thanks; you're not too bad yourself." She said with a playful wink.

Isaac quickly tore his eyes off of her and onto the table, he hated himself for blushing like an idiot right now, but he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

"Sylvia is back, she has given me no reason to trust her. I don't know why I am so paranoid of the Collection, I guess I fear that they will take Ruby from me. Let's be honest they can provide a better life for her; am I selfish for keeping her with me?"

Sebastian sat on the school steps waiting for his little sister to get out of class. The large unopened envelope slid out of the back of the notebook again; Sebastian stuffed it in the notebook mindlessly.

"I don't know why, but I really want to help that McCall kid. It's the innocence in him, I can see the fear in his eyes everyday, he has no clue what he's doing….And it can get him killed. The problem is I don't know how I can get him to trust me, he hates me, and Fidget REALLY hates me."

The screeching bell made Sebastian jump, breaking his concentration. His sister greeted him with her bright smiling face, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Turd Monkey." He greeted her as he lowered himself to her level.

"Do you think you can drop me off at the public library?" Ruby asked sweetly.

"She never asks for anything that way." Sebastian thought to himself as he lowered his sunglasses to take a good look at her "Yeah…sure." The hunter responded cautiously.

The two of them walked down the steps and pushed their way into the parking lot of bustling yuppie teenagers.

Sebastian stopped walking as soon as he noticed Ruby's presence was no longer around him. She was standing a few paces behind him eyes set on an older man standing in front of a red van.

"What is it, Ruby?" he muttered under his breath.

She wouldn't budge, the older gentleman and Ruby were having a stare off "He's been watching us since we were on the steps." She whispered.

Sebastian walked to his little sister and lowered himself to her eye level "Hey, over here." Tearing her eyes off of the older man, he placed his car keys in her palm "Go wait for me, I'll take care of this."

Obediently she nodded her head, as soon as she made her leave the older man approached Sebastian with a warm smile. His piercing blue eyes looked friendly, his chin speckled with light brown scruff. He looked strikingly familiar, but Sebastian couldn't place his finger on it.

"You're a spitting image of your father." The man said in a gruff voice.

Suddenly it clicked in his head, the hunter cocked his head to the side " You aren't Chris Argent are you?"

The man let out a laugh "That would be me."

"You're the one who gave up being president of the Collection to raise a family?" Sebastian asked in disbelief.

Just then the man's smile fell "It was to protect my daughter, she's too young to live a life in blood. I still hunt, but she has no idea…And I would like to keep it that way."

Sebastian couldn't stop beaming "I admire your decision, I too have left with my little sister, except we both have given up hunting."

Just then Chris grabbed Sebastian's shirt and brought him in close "You left? You're not hunting anymore? What were you thinking?"

"The same as you!" Sebastian snapped as he snatched his collar back in place.

"I only got away because my father is the founder of the Collection. Not to mention I'm still a hunter, still doing my duty!"

"What's the worst the collection can do? Hassle me until I move back with my sister?" Sebastian said with a scoff.

Chris narrowed his eyes "Where are your parents?"

"Gone." Sebastian answered in a blunt manner.

The older hunter let out a sigh "I'm sorry to hear that, who are you staying with?"

Sebastian straightened the collar of his denim jacket as he put on his sunglasses "Just me and my sister."

"How are you supporting the two of you? Isn't it selfish for you to keep your sister from having a proper roof over her head?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels to walk out "None of your business old man."

A hand grabbed his arm, Sebastian gritted his teeth in annoyance as he started to breath out of his nose heavily.

"If you need anything at all…" Chris said in a soft voice.

Without a word Sebastian walked to his car, seething.

* * *

Ruby's POV

"This is too easy." Ruby thought as she waved goodbye from the front of the library as Sebastian drove away.

The surge was rushing through her body like a roller coaster on hot tracks, it started from her toes and ran up her body; it was time to kill again.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

Leaning against the cold cheap wood paneling of the elevator was doing little to relief Sebastian from the heat of anger.

He was trying his best with protecting his sister, finding a cure for werewolves, starting a new life, and trying to make his way through higschool.

Sebastian lit his cigarette as soon as the elevator opened, and walked down the outdoor hallways.

Leaning on the rail outside his door he looked down at the pool where some little kids were splashing around with the sunset beaming around them.

"What it would be like to be a kid again, to be innocent again." Sebastian thought to himself. He wouldn't have the blood of innocents and killers alike on his hands, his dreams wouldn't be tainted by bloodshed." Ruby still had a chance, she still had a chance to live a normal life untainted by violence.

The apartment five doors down from him opened, the man with the long sandy blonde hair stepped out "That was some great stuff Henry, it'll sell fast."

A man Sebastian had never seen before stepped out as well, he was shorter than the blonde guy, but clearly muscular. He had dark beady eyes, dark grey hair, a dimple in his chin, and tattoos covering both arms. Although the man was clearly in his fifties his face looked strikingly young, he pulled the hem of his Bad Brains band shirt down. "It's not enough money Win, kids these days go hard."

Sebastian couldn't help but to snort in laughter, he couldn't stand drugs or drug dealers.

The two men turned to look at Sebastian with dirty glares, the man with brilliant blue eyes who slammed the door on Sebastian a few days back stepped out to join the other two.

He had black raven hair and ice cold blue eyes that sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. His face was gaunt, cheeks hallow like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He was noticeably tall towering over both men, although his face looked worn out he looked to be in his early thirties.

"Go home Win, Brian go back inside." The older man growled.

Both obeyed him without hesitation, it was clear Henry was the ring leader of the other two.

Sebastian took a giant drag of his cigarette as he blew out rings, the older man was not impressed.

"You find us to be funny, punk?" he asked as he crossed his muscular arms.

Sebastian half laughed half choked out cigerrette smoke.

The man stomped over to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning Sebastian and pushing him right against the stucco wall.

But nothing fazed Sebastian as he stood motionless with a shit eating grin on his face. "I have no respect for men like you." he said in a cold voice.

The older man snorted in laughter as he let go of Sebastian "Men like me? Let me guess men who deal in drugs?"

Sebastian didn't say another word as he rolled the smoke in his mouth.

Henry turned around and faced the railing, he ran his hands over his short grey hair as he let out a laugh.

Without warning he turned around the snatched the cigarette out of Sebastian's mouth and threw it behind his shoulder, over the railing.

Fury and hatred loomed in his dark eyes as he got in Sebastian's face.

" Let me tell you a little about men like me. Men like me do anything to put a roof over their heads, we do whatever it takes to survive in this world!" his voice elevated into a shout as a vein ran down his forehead.

"Men like me discard our morals in order to survive, just to make sure there's enough in the fridge, my nephew and I are hanging on by a thread….and here you are judging men like us!"

Henry stomped back into his apartment and slammed the door shut, a few neighbors poked their heads out to check out the commotion.

Calmly Sebastian entered his apartment, still unmoved by the shouting.

* * *

Ruby's POV

With mud slicked shoes Ruby ran down the dimly lit street with a smile on her face. She had just come back from another town, killing two Betas. She felt great, refreshed, alive; her mother would have been so proud of her.

With a backpack slung over her shoulders and a bouquet of lilies in her grips Ruby skillfully scaled the Beacon Hills Cemetery gates.

It was odd how Ruby found comfort and peace in a cemetery where hundreds laid dead below her feet, but she knew Isaac would agree.

The Hale stones caught her attention once more, they stood isolated from the rest of the headstones in the cemetery, and no one cared enough to change the wilted flowers.

Staring at them creeped her out, knowing a whole family was buried at the same time.

The cold winds whipped her short black hair around her face as she kept walking deeper and deeper into the cemetery. Finally she came to her mother's gravestone, a smile formed on her face when she saw someone had laid sunflowers at the base.

"It had to have been Isaac." She thought to herself as she laid the lilies beside the bright yellow flowers.

Ruby didn't remember laying in the grass or closing her eyes, she must have dozed off infront of her mother's grave, until she felt someone lightly poke her ribs.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep here, seems a little uncomfortable." A gruff voice broke the silence.

Ruby sat up rubbing her eyes, trying to clear her sleepy vision as a tall blurry figure stood above her.

It was the man who broke up her fight with the two bullies, he stood with his arms crossed, looking unimpressed.

Slowly she got up and dusted her knees "You again?" she snapped.

His cold grey eyes darted past her, landing on the empty grave stone "Who does that belong to?"

"None of your business, why are you here?" Ruby avoided his question.

"None of your business, I could ask you the same." He said with a faint smile.

Furrowing her eyebrows she desperately tried to think of a counter snarky comment; but could only draw blanks.

"Forget you." she muttered under her breath as she turned on her heels.

He followed behind her, stalking in her shadows "You look skinny…Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm not!" she snapped, but her own stomach betrayed her as it let out a loud grumble.

She turned around and gave him a look of dread "Fine, you're buying."

To her surprise a slight grin formed on his face.

"Right this way." He pointed towards the gate, on their way out she noticed a bouquet of white flowers resting on top of one of the Hale tombstones.

Ruby turned to look at him "Did you put those flowers there?"

He didn't answer her or look at her as he kept walking.

It was then Ruby realized that he was a Hale, he was the surviving son.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

***The hunter jumped onto the couch with his leather notebook in hand, the un-opened envelope his father had left him fell out onto the floor. With the lick of his pen Sebastian went straight to scribbling on the blank pages.

" I have studied the saliva of an Alpha and have found the bacteria to be mutating at rapid speed. It is not the act of biting that turns a human into a werewolf, it's the venom like saliva being injected into skin; tapping into a vein. Throughout the years I have found that werewolf bites are often in the same location : The throat, the wrist, the thigh, or the abdomen. All four locations are the homes of major veins, one bite there and you have werewolf venom flowing through your blood. Most hunters were under the assumption that you had to receive the bite on the full moon in order to turn into a werewolf; but I fear that the bite can be given at any time. Now that I understand the bite fully I need to figure out how to cure werewolves. I need to convince McCall to join me in my search for a cure, this may prove to be difficult."

Gently he put down the notebook as a wave of stress hit him relentlessly "I can't do all of this." He muttered to himself.

Drip

Drip

With his head buried in his hands Sebastian sat in the empty apartment "I should get that leaky faucet fixed…Along with the toilet, the shower, the dishwasher, and the fridge."

But money was tight, and Sebastian had no way to make ends meet. The smell of the rotting food in the fridge made him lift his head up and look around.

"Definatly need to buy a new fridge first." He said out loud while he tapped his temple.

He looked to the left to see Ruby's unmade bed, it wasn't even worthy of being called a bed. There was no closet so her clothes were still packed in a suitcase; Sebastian only had a couch to sleep on with exposed springs; but as long as his little sister was comfortable he didn't care.

Sebastian pulled out his notebook once more and set the stuffed envelope aside.

"There are many times in life where we stop and think who are we? Why were we put on this earth? For years I always thought I was put on this earth to protect those who can't defend themselves. That's what I was taught at first by mother, but the more mom was around Kate the more her vision became skewed. I won't lie I'm not innocent, far from it; I took pleasure in killing for a while. And when Sylvia and I were killing together we felt electric, we felt unstoppable, like Bonnie and Clyde. But all that changed that one day… when my eyes were finally open wide to the truth, and the injustice."

"So here I sit in the middle of my living room, in this filth, in this garbage we call an apartment; With a burden the size of Texas hanging onto my back; money. Ruby is too young to have her own account, we can't inherit money since we're no longer Ruby and Sebastian Royce. I can take a shift at the greasy spoon diner and at the public library, but then Ruby will be on her own. The thing that worries me about Ruby the most is she doesn't complain. I haven't heard her complain once about our shitty living situation, I haven't heard her complain about the new school, she hasn't even said a word about not hunting anymore. She's been much stronger than I ; I admire that about her. I'm trying hard to keep a roof over our heads, but the money is running out, and my best is not good enough."

Sebastian ran his fingers through his brown hair and leaned back "I'm failing her, I'm failing us." He said in a faint voice as a lump grew in his throat.

Once again his eyes scanned the shitty apartment, his eyes landed on the potted wolfs bane plant.

For a few minutes he couldn't tear his gaze off the purple petals as his mind wandered like crazy.

Slowly he got up, still transfixed by the bright plant, he couldn't help but to rub the velvety petals between his thumb and index finger.

Henry's voice rang in his head over and over again "Men like us discard morals in order to survive."

It was like his feet were planted in cement, his whole body felt heavy, as did his heart.

Shivers gently danced down his spine, his breathing became heavier as he plucked the petal and examined it "Maybe this is the answer." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Hehe i wonder if anyone can guess what's going through Sebastian's mind? I hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think :]**


	9. Dazing

**Just a small rant before i begin, (To no one specific) please if you are a writer, learn to thank those who leave you reviews. It's incredibly rude when people take time to express their fondness for your story, get off of your high horse. I don't care if you have 5 chapters and 80 reviews, stay humble, all you do is click that little bubble next to their SN and PM them back TAH DAH!**

**with that being said, thank you to all of my amazing reviewers.**

**Warning: This chapter is a little heavy, personally i don't think it's enough for me to change the story to an M rating. I try to keep everything at an MTV level rating (teen wolf, awkward, Skins) That's why i'm going to keep this story as a T, if things get a little crazier then i will be changing it to M.**

**If you have any concerns about this please feel free to PM me.**

* * *

**Feels like we're going backwards – Tame Impala**

"_Move it!" Henry snapped as he shoved Brian aside on the couch._

_He had been living with Brian for thirteen years now, the boy's parents kicked him out as soon as he turned eighteen, it was either join the military or survive out there on his own. So Henry took his Sister's son under his wings, she was a useless high class snob anyways._

_Brian didn't talk much, so taking care of him wasn't too much of a hassle, plus it was nice having his nephew around._

_Henry reclined his worn out shoes on the coffee table as Brian passed him an ice cold PBR, that was another reason he enjoyed having his nephew around, he knew when to "Beer" him._

_Brian leaned in close to see what was being displayed on their thirty inch TV screen. Henry looked around the shitty apartment, lately their supplies haven't raked in enough money. They were three months behind on rent, and their land lord would be coming around soon to harass them. The apartment smelled of stale marijuana and tennis shoes. With clothes on the ground and dirty dishes it was evident two middle aged men lived here like pigs._

_Henry's finger traced a dollar sign on the side of the aluminum can, wiping the condensation off._

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Henry and Brian exchanged looks, they weren't expecting anyone._

_The older drug dealer chugged his beer quickly as a few more knocks were heard, in no rush he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve._

"_Who is it?" Brian asked in a soft voice, a hair above a whisper._

_Henry shrugged as he opened the door, there he was standing in all his glory and arrogance, the neighbor from five doors down._

_He stood there leaning on the door frame with a shit eating grin on his face, his one dimple visible. His brown hair was a mess, his grey shirt had various blotches and stains on them, it looked like he was in some sort of explosion._

_Henry didn't say a word as he slammed the door shut, but the kid kicked it back open and invited himself inside._

_Henry stood by the door as he clenched his fists and deeply inhaled through his nostrils as the kid slumped onto the couch next to Brian. His nephew looked at Sebastian with a horrified and confused face, silently questioning his presence._

"_Wow this place looks shittier than mine." The kid said in an amused voice as he looked around._

"_If you don't get out of here I will kick your ass." Henry growled as he cracked his knuckles._

_He only let out a laugh as he put his feet up on the coffee table._

_Henry stalked towards him "You're making me into a joke you punk, and I promise you won't like the punch line!"_

_The Prince of Arrogance reached into his back pockets and pulled out a clear baggy, inside were two purple pills._

"_What the shit is this?" Henry snapped as he snatched the baggy and examined the pills._

_Sebastian got up as he dusted his shoulders "This is me discarding my morals."_

_Henry crossed his arms "You think you're one of us now? Forget you, I don't want your placebo pills." He threw the baggy back at Sebastian._

_Sebastian dangled the baggy in front of Henry like a worm on a hook "This right here, this is the answer, this is our way out."_

"_What do you want from us!?" Henry demanded._

_Sebastian looked side to side making sure no one else was around to hear " I will create, you will distribute, easy as that."_

_Henry puffed up his chest as he walked closer to the teenager "And what makes you think your product is good enough?"_

_Without a word Brian reached in the baggy and plucked out a pill, he popped the purple substance into his mouth._

"_Brian what have you done!?"_

"_Free drugs." His nephew responded with a sheepish smile._

"_You fool." Henry grunted as he reached for a pill as well. He placed the tab on his tongue, instantly it began to dissolve on his tongue. To his surprise the pill was sugary and tasted a little like grapes, he stood there completely un-affected._

_Suddenly his eye brow arched up " Who have you tested this on? What happened to them?"_

_Sebastian hoisted himself on top of the dinner table and swung his legs like a kid as a wide smile formed on his face; he pulled out his leather notebook and began writing away._

_***Brian and Henry exchanged horrified glances as they both figured out what was happening, Brian ran to the bathroom while Henry ran to the sink._

_Desperately he shoved two fingers down his throat; he had to get the chemicals out of his body. Both Brian and Henry were Sebastian's human lab rats._

"_Subjects show no sign or response to the synthetic drugs." Sebastian chuckled away as he wrote his notes on his test subjects._

_Henry kept gagging, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't throw up what he had just ingested._

_With white knuckles wrapped around the edge of the sink Henry prepared himself for the worst._

_Brian came stumbling out with a stupid dazed smile on his face 'I-I feel like a balloon, like I'm filled with helium. Everything is going backwards, everything."_

"_What have you done!?" Henry shouted into the sink._

_Sebastian cocked his head to the side "I think I did it right, I don't know….I used an amateur chemistry set." Once again he looked down at his notebook "Test subject one is showing signs of elation."_

_Suddenly Henry's hands felt light, they eventually slipped off the edge of the sink. He shut his eyes hard for a few seconds "No matter what happens, it's all in your head, it's all in your head." He reminded himself._

_As soon as he opened his eyes the room was filled with bright colors and multiple organic shapes swirling through the air, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Brian sat on top of a giant red toadstool while tiny woodland creatures ran around his feet. The stained musty carpeting had turned into soft plush grass; in place of the TV was a wonderful marble fountain._

"_I feel so happy, so vibrant, and so ethereal." Brian chanted over and over again as he held the bottom of his shirt between his lips, revealing a purple light shining out of his belly button._

_Henry had never heard his nephew talk so much._

"_I can feel it racing through my veins, you know?" Henry said slowly "It's like all of the worlds' happiness and beauty is in my blood." He fell backwards into a pile of leaves made of gold and diamonds._

_Sebastian watched as the two grown adults frolicked in the living room, talking about beauty and happiness, a smile formed on his face….His product was a success._

_Henry laid on the floor making imaginary snow angels, spreading his arms and legs wide "You have a deal, Punk."_

"_That's what I thought." Sebastian responded calmly as he closed his notebook and made his leave._

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

_Leaning against the black Camero she stuffed a giant burger in her face, she had forgotten what it was like to have a filling meal._

_They sat in the parking lot of an In-N-Out next to the outdoor seating._

_Derek watched her with pure amusement as she chowed down her burger so fast she accidently bit her own fingers; but even that didn't stop her._

" _calm down, your food isn't going to run away." He said coolly._

_She only stared daggers at him, never removing her mouth from the burger._

"_Would you like my fries?" he asked curtly._

"_Are you serious?" she asked with a mouth full of food, causing Derek to cringe; she quickly grabbed a handful of curly fries and shoved them into her face._

_The scrawny girl finished his fries and began downing her drink, making obnoxious suction noises._

_She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and sprawled across the hood of his car, rubbing her full belly and staring at the moon lit sky "Why are you being so nice to me?" _

_Derek stuffed his hands inside his pockets as he sat on the hood of his car, how was he supposed to explain to this little girl that he had just lost his older sister? And something about her snappy attitude and wit reminded him of Laura?_

_He shrugged as if he didn't have a care in the world "You looked like you could use a good meal."_

"_I'm not charity case." Ruby snapped._

_Most girls would fear getting into a car with a stranger, or accepting a free meal. But Ruby wasn't most girls, she could take this man down easily, and knowing her Katar daggers were stuffed in her backpack didn't hurt either._

_Derek put his hands in the air as if to surrender "Never said you were….where are your parents?"_

"_Where are YOUR parents?" Ruby asked, immediately she felt terrible as she remembered what had happened to his family "Oh, uh, I didn't mean-"_

_Derek kept his gaze straight ahead as he clenched on his jaw "So you know who I am?"_

_Ruby sat up and tucked her raven black hair behind her ears, her dark brown eyes locked with Derek's almost transparent green eyes._

"_Derek Hale." _

"_And do I get to know your name?"_

_She didn't answer as she went back to drinking her soda._

"_Is that a no?" Derek asked._

"_Corrreeeccccccct." Ruby belched out the words, the longest and loudest burp Derek had ever heard. Other people enjoying their meals turned around to look._

_Derek stood there mortified and disgusted with his mouth and eyes wide open, seeing his reaction made her burst out in an infectious child like giggle. Derek allowed himself to smile only for a few seconds, his little moment of joy was overshadowed by the recent death of his sister._

"_Let's get you home." He said in a cold tone._

_The drive to her home was filled with static from the radio and dead silence, the curious huntress rummaged through his CD collection hoping something to break the awkwardness._

_Scrunching her face in confusion she held up a red CD with a black dragon on it "Mortal Kombat?"_

_Derek leaned closer as he studied the dark road ahead of them "Don't knock it, it's an amazing soundtrack."_

_She flipped through dozens of electro EDM CD's until one caught her eye "New Order huh?" she popped in the CD and pretty soon they were both bobbing their heads to the new wave beats._

_Derek pulled up to a dilapidated looking apartment complex, there was no security gate, and the people hanging around the complex looked questionable._

_His brow hitched up "This is where you live?"_

"_That's me." Ruby said in a prideful voice, she hopped out of the car and slammed the car door shut._

_Derek ran his fingers through his black hair, surprisingly the company of the little girl was somewhat enjoyable._

_Derek jumped as a tap came from his car window, the little girl was on the other side with a soft smile on her face "I forgot to thank you."_

"_No problem." Derek said in a blunt voice._

"_It's Ruby Harlow." She said pointing her thumb to her chest with great pride, just before running into the complex._

* * *

Sebastian's POV

"The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and I feel like a winner." Sebastian reminded himself as he waltzed down the hallways of his high school. With the current success of his new product he felt like he was on cloud nine, he had made twenty pills; at this current moment Brian and Henry were peddling free samples two cities over.

Sebastian made it very clear he never wanted to see the drugs near Beacon Hills, and they promised to cooperate.

"You look awfully happy." The sweet familiar voice of Lydia Martin made him smile even more as he pulled his books out of his locker.

He looked her up and down, she looked lovely wearing a denim dress and chestnut heels.

But she wasn't smiling, and her eyes were red and puffy despite the amount of makeup she used to try and conceal her tear stained cheeks.

" A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying." Sebastian said sweetly. It was evident that she had an argument with Jackson "He's an idiot Lydia, he should be treating you like a princess."

Gently she tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear as the corner of her lips tugged upwards.

"With that being said, you should invest in waterproof mascara." He said with a wink.

SMACK.

Rubbing his raw jaw he let out a chuckle "I'm only being honest!" the hunter shouted after the queen bee as she stormed off .

Even a slap in the face couldn't bring Sebastian down today, he started humming Don't Stop me Now by Queen as he zipped up his backpack.

The sound of his locker slamming made him jump, he didn't need to look up to know it was her, the smell of her perfume gave it away.

"You always knew how to charm the ladies." Sylvia said in a groggy voice.

Sylvia looked worn out, her hair was unbrushed, she concealed her baggy eyes with oversized sunglasses, her outfit consisted of a baggy band shirt, shorts, and a plaid long sleeve tied around her waist.

" I would say you look you look great too but…"

"I don't need your compliments Casanova." Sylvia snapped, with a finger she pushed up her sagging sunglasses.

"Let me guess you were out hunting late?" Sebastian shut his locker as Sylvia followed him.

The huntress examined the dry blood flakes under her nails without a care."A few towns over, word is there are no damn werewolves roaming around Beacon Halls."

"Hills." Sebastian corrected.

"Whatever." Sylvia hissed.

Greenberg and Jackson nodded at Sebastian, their way of saying hello, Sebastian nodded back with a friendly smile.

"What do you want from me Sylvia? Have I ever expressed what an annoyance you are to me?"

Sylvia fished out her cell phone from her backpack and punched away at letters "No, oh please enlighten me Sebastian." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A smile formed on his face "You're like chewed up gum under my shoe."

"You don't say." She deadpanned.

"Like a splinter under my nail."

"Is that so?" Sylvia's head was still down as she texted away, not having a care in the world for Sebastian's hateful words.

"Like a catheter in my pe-"

"Hey!" Sylvia shouted as Sebastian snatched her phone out of her hand, quickly Sebastian scanned her sent text messages. Much to his surprise all of them were messages to her grandmother.

Passing back her phone he continued his walk to class.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sylvia snapped as she grabbed his wrist.

The hunter spun around and took a few steps towards her, he could feel the heat rising from her body, and her angered breathing.

"I don't hate you, I just don't trust you."

Balling her fists she stood on her toes so she was at eye level with him "You don't trust me? You're the one who ditched your beliefs over night and walked out on me." Her voice came out more hoarse than she expected it to.

Angrily she entered the classroom as Sebastian watched her take a seat in the back and slump in her chair.

"You were the one who walked out on me." He whispered.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles couldn't stop bouncing his knee up and down, like a twelve year old on a sugar high. "Scott please, don't play in tomorrow night's game." He pleaded, but to no avail.

Both boys tightened their nets as they waited for their coach to blow the whistle.

His best friend was completely oblivious to his pleas "He's behind us, isn't he?"

Lo and behold Sebastian Harlow was at the top of the bleachers chatting away with Allison Argent, her infectious laughter filled the air as Scott let out a growl escape from his throat.

Stiles understood his best friend was miserable, just last night they had Derek arrested , both of them never thought that they would need Derek to learn all there is about being a werewolf. They had discovered that Allison's father was a major hunter. And all Scott wanted to do was impress Allison and win her heart, even if that meant playing the game tomorrow night and putting his life on the line.

"puppy love." Stiles muttered under his breath.

The shrill sound of the whistle made them both jump, grabbing their helmets they ran onto the field.

Practice was on, within minutes Stiles was put on the bench, while Scott was winning over Coach Finnstock's heart.

Like a blazing stallion Scott was on fire, bobbing and weaving around players with ease, Stiles' eyes widened as Scott flipped over Carson.

Jackson tore off his helmet and threw it to the floor as coach ran up to Scott's face blowing his whistle.

"What are you? Some gymnastics cheerleader?" Jackson shouted.

Scott stood dully with his arms at his side, his eyes were on Allison, except she was distracted by Sebastian whispering in her ear; she had missed the whole thing.

With Coach still blowing his whistle in Scott's face the Beta began trembling with anger.

Stiles stood straight up, panic stricken, Scott was about to transform and shred everyone on the field.

Boiling over in anger Scott broke into a run, heading for the locker room.

Without a second's hesitation Stiles ran after his best friend, it was stupid and mindless, but Stiles had to try and help him.

Stiles' steps faltered as soon as he entered the locker room, he knew very well what he was about to walk into.

"Scott? You okay buddy?"

No answer…

A chill ran down Stiles' spine as he walked deeper into the dark eerie locker room, Stiles always hated the locker room, it was a breeding ground getting bullied or shoved into a locker….but now he hated it even more.

His head whipped to the right, for a second he thought he saw a dark figure dart across the room.

"Scott?"

A low growl caused him to look up, a fully transformed Scott perched on top of the lockers, eyes blazing with anger.

Clumsily Stiles stumbled backwards and tripped on his feet as Scott jumped down.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted.

His best friend bared his long canines at him as a chain of saliva connected to his bottom teeth.

Scott made a pounce only to be smacked in the face by a fire extinguisher, the metal made impact with his face, stunned he staggered backwards.

Sebastian was standing in front of Stiles with an apologetic look on his face and an extinguisher in his hands "Sorry about that, McCall."

Stiles was plastered against the wall looking pale and scared to death "You-You know?"

Gently he placed the fire extinguisher on the bench as he helped Stiles up, Scott had returned to human form as he held his bleeding nose.

"I think you broke my nose!" Scott growled.

Sebastian let out a snort "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it'll heal in seconds."

Not taking any chances Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher and released the white fluff onto his best friend.

Once again Scott stumbled back into the lockers, Sebastian turned to look at him with an un amused face as he crossed his arms.

"What? You never know" Stiles spat out.

Sebastian extended out his hand as he helped Scott to his feet and brushed his shoulder.

Scott walked over to Stiles' side as he kept a steady gaze on Sebastian.

"You're one of them…aren't you." Scott asked in a gruff voice.

A smile crept on Sebastian's face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

It clicked in Stiles' head, Sebastian is a hunter.

"What do you want!?" Stiles shouted as he instinctively stood in front of his best friend with his arms outstretched, as if it would protect Scott.

"His blood." Sebastian said casually while glancing over to Scott who looked terrified.

A growl ripped from Scott's throat as he crouched down, ready to attack.

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Don't be so melodramatic Scott, I just need a sample…Don't make me fight you for it." He playfully put his fists in the air.

Scott growled even louder as his heart rate picked up.

"Your Alpha really needs to teach you how to control your anger, Derek Hale right?"

Having a known case of verbal diarrhea Stiles spewed the words "Derek isn't his Alpha, we don't know who it is."

Scott gave him an incredulous look

Sebastian's face softened as he lowered his fists "No Alpha? You can't do this on your own Scott, I can help you."

Scott shook his head as he grabbed Stiles' arm, pulling him towards the exit "I don't need your help."

They both walked towards the exit "Maybe he can help." Stiles whispered, Scott ignored him as he kept walking.

They heard Sebastian shout "You need me! You need me more than I need you!" his voice echoing in the empty locker room.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

With a lazy strut Sylvia made her way to art class, taking her seat across Isaac.

He smiled brightly upon her "What's with the shades?"

Resting her chin on her hand she blew a strand of dirty blonde hair out of her face "I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm sparing your eyes from my own."

Without a word he reached over the table and gently grabbed her sunglasses to take them off. Sylvia's hand shot up to stop him, lightly grabbing his hand.

The touch felt electric as her skin touched his warm skin, for a second all they could do was look at each other.

He took off her sunglasses, the luminescent light flooded her vision.

"much better." Isaac said with a steady gaze on her, she couldn't help but to smile, causing him to smile as well.

* * *

Ruby's POV

"Did you know that crows are just as smart as dolphins?" Charlie asked as he pointed his finger in the air.

He was on her tail like a lost puppy as they waited in the parking lot; maybe if Ruby pulled a knife on him he would leave her alone.

Sebastian walked over "Hey there turd monkey."

His nickname for her made her blush in front of Charlie, the boy looked amused as he looked Sebastian up and down like he was some Deity.

"I have some errands to run, please don't hate me." Sebastian asked as he cringed his face, like he was expecting her to hit him.

With a sigh of disappointment Ruby kicked a pebble "It's fine I'll take the bus to the library."

"Thanks." He mussed her hair and left.

"That's your brother?" Charlie asked, as though he had seen Super Man.

Ruby straightened her hair as she continued to walk towards the bus stop "Yep, that's him." She replied in a dull voice.

"Wow, you two look nothing alike." Charlie said in a blunt voice, devoid from all manners.

Ruby gritted her teeth, she knew she looked nothing like Sebastian. He had light brown hair like their mother, blue eyes like their father, and fair skin shared by both.

Whereas Ruby had jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive tanned skin; making her feel like a black sheep.

"I've been told I look like my grandmother." Ruby snapped, she was telling the truth, her mother always said so.

"My dad says I look like my aunt Gertie." Charlie said with beaming pride.

Ruby stopped to take a good look at him, imagining how funny he would look with a wig on, she couldn't help but to laugh as she sat down on the bus stop bench. Charlie couldn't help but to laugh either, their laughter filled the air.

The sun had sunken beneath the rolling hills, and Ruby found herself in Crystal City once more.

A chill breeze flapped her jacket violently as she ran for her life down by a river bank.

She had gone out every night to kill ever since she had moved to Beacon Hills, it was some sort of sick demented justice that helped her sleep at night.

But this time she had gone way over her head as she attracted a large number of Beta's who were too much for just one person to handle.

She managed to kill two of them on the spot but five more were on her, and this time she didn't have a vantage point like she did the night on the roof; they were all on equal level.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest as she came to a halt in front of the choppy waters. Doubling over she heaved, trying to catch her breath; she knew if she was going to cross the troubling waters she would need all the strength she could gather.

Before she could take another breath she was dragged down to the floor by a werewolf, her Katar was knocked out of her hand, far from her reach.

With the werewolf on top of her and cutting her air supply Ruby couldn't scream, all she could do was watch as it opened its mouth open wide.

She rolled her head to the side to grab her Katar dagger, but her hands were pinned down, Ruby swallowed hard as she waited for the bite.

But it never came...

* * *

**Leave me some love and let me know what you think :] I had a joy writing this chapter, i hope you guys enjoyed reading this.**

**I just realized that i'm on chapter nine and barely on episode 2 of the show, DEAR LORD I NEED TO KICK IT UP!**

**Next chapter i think i'm going to start spicing up the romances.**

**Also check out my profile for Character castings and my polyvore account :]**


	10. Vicious animal attacks

**Satelite – TV on the Radio**

* * *

_It felt like it was all in slow motion as the razor sharp jaw neared towards her face, Ruby blinked slowly, expecting to die just like her mother._

_The Wolf's body went limp on her, almost crushing her beneath him._

_*** A hand plucked the body off of Ruby and helped her to her feet. The huntress didn't get a good glimpse at the person as they stood back to back, circled by glowing cobalt eyes._

_The strangers hand bumped into hers, handing back her Katars, Ruby bit her bottom lip as hard as she gripped her daggers._

"_For a member of the Collection you're not that careful." A familiar voice hissed._

_The Betas closed in closer and closer on them._

_Ruby snorted "I thought you weren't talking to me ,Sylvia."_

_The huntress heard Sylvia's Katana sword sing as she unsheathed it. With a smirk on her face Sylvia tilted her sword horizontally, catching the moonlight and reflecting it into the sensitive eyes of a few Betas. This action provoked the werewolves, stirring them wild "Come and get it already!"_

_Two of them leapt in towards Sylvia, Ruby turned around to help, leaving her back completely exposed and vulnerable; she was immediately tackled to the floor._

_Sylvia didn't pay any attention as she spun behind the two werewolves on her, playfully she smacked the flat of her sword against the behind of one of the werewolves, there was nothing Sylvia enjoyed more than toying with her prey._

_Ruby struggled for power as she kicked off the she wolf on top of her._

_The Beta in front of Sylvia threw out its claws against the silver sword, making a scraping sound as sparks flew._

_The huntress sensed the other one behind her, she quickly threw an elbow behind her crushing his nose. _

_Cursing under his breath the werewolf in front of her cut through the air with his claws once more, Sylvia dropped to the floor with a wide flick of her wrist she swiped the thin sword beneath his feet; causing him to trip on his back._

_Up on her feet in the matter of seconds Sylvia drove the Katana through his chest, like piercing a stick of butter with a hot needle. He let out a shriek, soon muffled by the gurgling of his blood._

_The Deafening growl behind her threw Sylvia off, she turned around to come face to face with the previous Beta._

_Sylvia ducked as soon as she heard a sharp whistling sound, Ruby's jagged Dagger buried itself in the Beta's throat._

_The young huntress stood with one foot planted on a dead werewolf at her feet._

* * *

_Both girls leaned against Sylvia's white Corolla panting, trying to steady their breathing._

"_That was awesome!" Sylvia howled as she tossed her head back._

_The faintest of smiles played across Ruby's lips "yeah…it was."_

_Sylvia looked at the little huntress "You got a little blood on you."_

_The young huntress looked at her white shirt saturated in wolfs blood "I can't go home looking like this." She mumbled as she pulled at the bottom of her shirt._

_Sylvia popped her trunk open and clumsily handed Ruby a plain oversized black sweater, Ruby turned around as she peeled off her blood soaked shirt. The slightest shiver sent goose bumps at her skin, she turned to look over her shoulder; Sylvia stood there with a self righteous grin on her face._

"_Still rocking the training bra? Don't worry late bloomer, you'll catch up to me eventually." The blonde huntress gave her a wink as she puffed out her chest and lowered her shirt, showing off her C cups._

_Late Bloomer, Ruby hated that word. At thirteen she still had little signs of developing. "You're still blossoming." Her mother would tell her "Blossoming into a beautiful young lady." Ruby was still waiting for the day she could wear a proper bra, for the day she would get her first period, for the day she would receive her first kiss._

_Ruby slipped the sweater over her head as she pulled her hair back "Not all of us can be supermodels like you, Sylvia Price."_

_Sylvia let out a chuckle as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, her laughter came to a halt when a growl in the distance was heard._

_Both girls looked to the top of the hill where a single werewolf stood with yellow glowing eyes, looking over at his fallen comrades._

"_You want this one?" Sylvia asked with little to no enthusiasm._

_Ruby shook her head" Nah, the lone wolf dies on its own."_

_Digging through her trunk Sylvia pulled out a crossbow "Right…About that…" with that she released the bolt._

"_Kill first, question later." Sylvia whispered as the werewolf fell to his knees, his body went limp._

_Her words sounding just like Kate. That was the thing about Sylvia she would do anything to prove herself worthy to the collection, worshiping the ground Kate walked on. Everyone in the collection came from families that hunt, going back generations. Except for Sylvia, her family had no clue about her "activities"_

_No one in the collection could take her seriously and expected her to fail, only because she wasn't raised in a family of hunters, only because it wasn't in her genetic code._

_But that is what made Sylvia so dangerous, she was always out to prove that she was better than most; and Kate was the only one who understood that._

* * *

Scott's POV

He shot up from his bed in a panic, beads of sweat rolled down his body as he clung to his sheets.

"It was only a dream he reminded himself."

Yet he couldn't shake the image of his claws digging into Allison's flesh, the way her screams and pleas of help echoed in the empty school bus.

Quickly he looked to his hands, here were no traces of blood on them, he fell back into bed with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

"It was a success!" a delighted Brian pulled Sebastian into the apartment.

Henry stood before his dinner table where a black trash bag lay "That's an understatement." He said in a gruff voice.

Sebastian sat down at the dinner table with a large smile on his face "I knew they would like my product."

"Like? More like loved!" Henry said with a cackling laugh, Brian sat next to Sebastian, teetering and wringing his fingers with nervous excitement.

Henry leaned onto the table across from Sebastian and looked him dead in the eye "You gotta kick up production kid, I mean triple or quadruple the amount."

Sebastian let out a laugh "I have too much on my plate already, I'm a student, I'm trying to get through the hardships of being a teenager already. I'm not trying to be a king pin drug lord."

A smile crept on Henry's face, it made Sebastian uneasy, the older drug dealer dumped the contents of the black garbage bag onto the table.

Out poured straps of money, more than Sebastian had ever seen in his life "What is this?"

Henry picked up a strap and ran his finger over it while fanning himself "This, this is what you get from only twenty pills. You kick up production I'll find more people to peddle this for us, and I'll find someone to help you make more; you can afford it."

Sebastian shook his head "I don't need anyone helping me, but I think you should hire three more people to peddle with the money." There was no way Sebastian was giving away the simple recipe to his success.

Sebastian got up and headed towards the door "Keep the drugs out of Beacon Hills." He reminded them in a serious tone.

"What should we call this drug?" Brian shouted as Sebastian walked out.

* * *

"Why are you driving so fast?" Ruby snapped as Sebastian hovered over the steering wheel, foot cemented on the gas pedal.

"I just want to piss of Jackson today." Sebastian snorted.

Ruby looked at the passenger mirror to see a silver Porsche speeding up " He's on your tail!" Ruby shouted as a jolt of excitement shook her body.

Sebastian turned to look at his sister who practically had her head out the window, he had never seen her this excited before, he couldn't help but to chuckle as he grabbed the back of her shirt, making sure she didn't fall out.

The silver Porsche zoomed past them effortlessly "Sebastian! He's winning!" Ruby shouted. He pulled his little sister back in her seat .

"Hold tight turd monkey, let's show him whose boss."

With the tap of his thumb he pressed the NOS button, the car came to life with the thunderous roar of his engine, the car jolted into high speed.

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut as she clung to her teddy bear for her dear life, they came to a halt.

"We're here, Turd Monkey."

They had parked in Jackson's parking spot at the front of the school, Sebastian smiled as he held his hands above his eyebrows, scanning the parking lot for a highly irritated Jackson.

The unimpressed jock flashed a middle finger, but it was too far for Sebastian to notice.

"Yup, looks like Jackson will be parking in the back from now on."

His little sister looked up at him, dark brown eyes swirling with curiosity "What has got you in such a good mood today?"

They were both interrupted as Fidget approached them, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Sebastian leaned against his car as he pushed up his ray bans with his finger "What can I do for you fidget?"

Ruby looked between the two confused.

Stiles had one hand gripped on his backpack strap as he kicked a pebble by his foot "I-uh" he cleared his throat .

Ruby crossed her arms, as she studied the specimen in front of her.

"Who's this?" Stiles asked.

"That's my little sister Ruby."

Fidget's eyes lit up as a big goofy smile formed on his face "You have a little sister? How cute." He said in a voice that resembled a sound a screeching girl would make upon seeing a room full of puppies.

Ruby inhaled deeply as she balled her hands into fists, completely annoyed with this lanky boy's presence.

He bent to her level "How precious are you? what are you nine? What are you doing at this school? You should be playing with dolls or som-"

Stiles' eyes went wide as he fell to his knees grabbing at his nether region that Ruby had just punched, without a word she disappeared into the school as Sebastian let out a howl of laughter.

Red faced Stiles look up, still wincing in pain "Yeah she's defiantly your sister." He said in a high pitched voice.

Sebastian helped him to his feet "I'm sorry about that, she hates it when people treat her like a kid, she wants to be taken as a serious hunter."

Stiles' jaw landed at his feet "She's a hunter? That munchkin?"

Sebastian threw him a hard glare "Do not underestimate her."

Silently the two walked up the steps of Beacon Hills High.

"So what made you talk to me? You usually give me death glares." Sebastian inquired.

Stiles looked side to side to make sure Scott was nowhere near "I really think Scott needs your help, we have no clue what we're doing"

Sebastian let out a chuckle "If wolf boy wants my help, he can ask for it himself." He walked to the back of the class room and took his usual seat.

A defeated looking Stiles took his seat, Sylvia was in the front minding her own business with her sketchbook, Scott came late to class.

Sebastian took out his leather notebook and ran through theories for finding a cure over and over again. The chemical makeup for Alpha saliva was too confusion for him to grasp.

The teacher took to the center of the classroom "Students, as you have heard there was a severe animal attack last night."

Both Sebastian and Scott looked up, fully of worry and confusion. Sebastian had his eyes glued to the back of Sylvia's head "don't look up, don't look up, please tell me you didn't hear that." He whispered to himself.

The pencil rolled out of her hand as she looked up at the teacher.

"Crap." Sebastian thought to himself as he threw his head back to look at the ceiling.

"A curfew will now be put in place, all people under eighteen must be inside by nine pm."

Every student let out a groan until a class mate hopped out of her seat "Look guys! It's him!" she pointed to the window.

All the students ran except for Sebastian who remained planted firmly in his seat.

Stiles and Scott stood in front of the window in the mob of students, the body was being wheeled out of a yellow school bus in a gurney.

"Stiles, I think I did that." Scott whispered in disbelief to his best friend

Like a sly fox Sylvia pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of the crime scene.

"What have you done McCall?" Sebastian hardly whispered, Scott's head whipped to the side, focusing on Sebastian's words.

"I extended my hand to you, but you slapped it away, take a good look at your consequences."

Sebastian gathered his notebooks and stuffed them into his backpack "If you need me, you'll know where to find me."

Scott's attention turned as his class mates let out screams, the man on the gurney had jumped in his seat screaming about sharp teeth.

Stiles let out a sigh as he put a hand on Scott's shoulder, the two turned around to see Sebastian was gone, in his seat was his denim jacket.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott busted through the doors of the animal clinic panting "I'm so sorry I'm late."

There was a conversation going on inside Deaton's office, Scott walked in to find an awkward looking boy holding a black cat down while Deaton checked the feline's ears.

"A little late aren't we Scott?" Deaton asked in a serious tone.

"I'm so sorry, I just had a lot going on."

The awkward boy looked up with a friendly smile, Scott was sure he had seen him around school a few times.

Deaton let out a chuckle as he wrote on his clipboard "its fine Scott, I'm going to close early tonight anyways."

The awkward boy cleared his throat and awkwardly extended his hand, his musing smile never leaving his face "Hi there, I'm Charlie, and that's Sir Stanley Kubrick."

Scott raised a brow , amused by the name of the cat.

"Scott if you could help bandage Sir Stanley Kubrick's foot we'll be well on our way."

Scott obliged while Charlie and Deaton took a step out of the office.

The Beta couldn't help but to be slightly curious as he focused his hearing on their conversation.

"Thank you Deaton, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you, I think I would be a little lost." Charlie said with a smile in his voice.

"Please, call me Conrad."

Scott frowned as he reached for the wrap "No fair, he never lets me call him by his first name."

Just then the cat shrieked as it began to hiss and claw at Scott.

* * *

Sylvia's POV.

Sylvia stepped out of her white Corolla and leaned against the hood as she looked down at the address scribbled on the paper.

Squinting she looked at the house, it was a nice suburbial home with cream walls and oak trimmings.

Knocking on the door she quickly fixed her hair with her fingers, a silver Porsche pulled up into the garage from across the house, she knew it belonged to Jackson.

The door opened and a confused Isaac stood on the other side "Sylvia?"

Sylvia's smile fell as it landed on Isaac's face, a cut had formed on the top corner of his right eyebrow, a ruby droplet forming.

"You weren't in school today, and I was asked to drop off the art project assignment to your house."

A sweet smile formed on his face, masking his need to wince in pain "That's nice of you."

Sylvia bit her bottom lip as her hand slowly extended to his face, she gently wiped the blood off of his brow.

Isaac's eyes widened when he saw the ruby droplet roll off her finger tip "I have to go!" he slammed the door in Sylvia's face in a hurry.

Sylvia's heart sank as she heard shouting within in the house, she gently placed her hand on the white wooden door. She could kick the door down and help Isaac, she could just scare whoever was hurting him, nothing more.

The shouts were getting louder and more violent, Sylvia could feel a lump growing in her throat. She firmly pushed the door so it opened a crack, the sound of breaking dishes were ringing through the house.

Sylvia was having a mental battle with herself "Remember the last boy you cared for? Plus you hardly know him, what is wrong with you?"

With a shake of her head and a sigh she walked to her car and drove away from the Lahey home.

* * *

"Nana! I'm home!" Sylvia shouted as she left her keys on the key hook.

Her grandma came out holding a plate of cookies in one hand, and a handle of tequila in the other.

Sylvia's grandma didn't look like a typical grandma, she was in shape, always kept her hair color maintained a light brown, and always out with the ladies.

"Grandma you shouldn't be walking around so much…or drinking." Sylvia snatched the bottle out of her grandma's hand.

"Non-sense my little bunny, I'll just get the other bottle." She said with a playful wink.

A month ago her grandma had hurt her foot and had surgery, that was the "reason" she was sent to Beacon Hills. Sylvia's parents didn't approve of this notion, but Sylvia eventually talked them into it.

The house was a large mansion, the biggest house Sylvia had ever seen, how did her grandma live here all by herself?

"So see any cute boys in school!?" her grandma shouted from the kitchen.

Sylvia walked over to the grand fire place, pictures of her grandma in her younger days always made her smile, her eye scanned to one frame in particular.

"No grandma, there's no eye candy." Sylvia shouted back

"That's too bad!"

She held the frame next to her heart, pulling it away she took a good look at the picture of her once twin "Oh Sammy." Sylvia whispered.

Hearing the words "Vicious animal attacks." Earlier today had made Sylvia's blood boil, as those were the same exact words used to describe her twin's death.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Come out! I know you're in there, you coward!" Scott shouted as he stood outside the Hale home.

Derek emerged clad in leather with a cocky smirk on his face "What's the commotion, realize that you finally need me?"

Scott turned around, Stiles was nervously sitting in the driver's seat of his blue jeep.

"Wait here." Scott mouthed to his best friend.

"Come in." Derek said with a smile, showing off his fangs.

"Did you hurt the bus driver!?" Scott spat in anger.

Derek let out a chuckle " why would I do such a thing? Because you and your twig of a friend turned me in to the authorities?"

Scott let a growl escape from his throat "I could have hurt someone, I could have hurt Allison!"

Derek started doing pushups on the floor, oblivious to Scott's state of panic "Allison huh? The Argent girl?"

Scott's eyebrows raised up "How do you know?"

"You think I wouldn't find out about your hunter girlfriend? I should just get rid of her."

"She's not a hunter! She's not like them!" Scott crouched as he transformed.

Derek calmly stood up and peeled off his leather jacket "You have no clue what you're getting yourself into."

Without a word Scott leapt on Derek, who effortlessly catapulted him against a wall, Scott tried to crawl up but Derek walked over and kicked him down.

The Beta winced in pain as he rolled on his back, Derek's boot stomped hard on his belly and held him in place, knocking the air out of him.

"They are all the same hate breeding killing machines, look around you Scott! What do you see?"

Scott took in the burnt down home, the charred couch a family would once gather on to watch T.V, the splintered dinner table that brought friends together.

"This was no accident Scott! This was no freak fire! There were innocent children in here, some who weren't even born with the werewolf gene. Give it a couple of years Scott, she'll be the one holding a match to your home."

With that he kicked Scott hard in the ribs, a crack shattered through Scott's body, Derek walked out of his home.

* * *

Sebastian's POV.

He leaned over the stove to peer into the pot of boiling water , carefully the hunter plucked a handful of purple petals off of the wolfs bane plant and added it to the water.

Quickly Sebastian put on a gas mask so that the fumes wouldn't get him high.

"I'm going to need a new plant." He thought to himself as his Wolfs bane plant was starting to look bare.

With a wooden spoon he stirred the pot, the substance was starting to become thick already with a slight purple hue. The thick substance laid at the bottom of the pot as Sebastian added a few drops of purple food coloring, grape extract, a cup of sugar, and a teaspoon of Safrole powder.

On a glass palette Sebastian used an eyedropper to squeeze out the perfect round pill shape, within a minute they would become hard.

One hundred and twenty three, the amount of purple pills lying on the glass palette, tomorrow one hundred and twenty three people would experience euphoria in the shape of a pill.

A knock came at his door "It can't be Ruby, she usually doesn't return until the library closes." Sebastian thought to himself. Quickly he ran to the window and opened it, letting the fumes vent out, he tore off his gas mask and changed his shirt, trying to get the smell off of him.

He opened the door and stepped outside to see Scott walking away.

"McCall?" Sebastian shouted as he walked towards the boy.

Scott stopped and turned around, muttering under his breath, in his hands he had Sebastian's jacket, he must have sniffed his way here.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked with a cocky smile.

"You left this in class." Scott said with a look of dread on his face.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "Guess I did." He took back his jacket as he walked away from the Beta.

Sebastian held out four fingers as he began counting backwards in his head.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"Wait!" Scott shouted as he shifted around uncomfortably 'I need your help."

* * *

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, you sure did learn a lot about Sylvia, huh. Eek I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Please leave me some love, or better yet suggestions :]**


	11. Purple Trio

**Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to leave me reviews and PM me, you guys are simply amazing. Thank you to the guest/guests who took the time to leave reviews, all of you are appreciated :]**

**The Ritual – Paper Tiger**

* * *

"_But why do I have to stay watch?" Stiles nagged as Scott and Sebastian zipped up their black hoodies; hoping to blend in with the night time surroundings._

_Stiles wasn't too fond of this already growing friendship between Sebastian and Scott, but he brushed it off, Scott was in need of help._

"_Don't think of it as standing watch, you're the getaway driver, there's great honor in being the getaway driver." Sebastian said with a friendly smile as he waved his hand in the air emphasizing the word "honor."_

"_You can shove that honor where the sun don't shine." Stiles thought to himself as a devious smile tugged at his lips._

_Stiles felt a pat on his back "Yeah Stiles, You're the Robin to my Batman." Scott said with a reassuring smile._

_Stiles was far from reassured "Robin!?"_

_Sebastian put a hand on Scott's shoulder "I think it's more like I'm Professor X, you're wolverine, and Stiles is….Storm."_

_Stiles slapped a palm across his forehead "Just hurry up!" he hissed._

_Both boys looked up at the tall fence, the mysterious yellow school bus waiting on the other side. Sebastian and Scott glanced at each other before springing onto the fence, both scaling it like spiders._

_Scott was surprised at how fast the hunter climbed the fence, like he had done it half a hundred times before._

_He landed on his feet, Sebastian was already waiting at the bus._

_Scott stood behind Sebastian who had his hands on the closed doors "Alright Scott, you go in there and you focus, use every sense you have." With that he opened the doors wide._

_Scott gulped hard as he walked into the bus he once saw in his nightmares, praying that it wasn't him who attacked the bus driver._

_The interior of the dark desolate bus came to life with hundreds of scents, Scott's head was flooded with flashing visions of Allison._

_Shaking his head he crouched down to the ground, trying to regain stability and sanity, Scott couldn't help but to groan in pain._

"_Scott? Can you hear me?" Sebastian's calm voice called from outside the bus "Listen to my voice Scott."_

_His nails elongated as his claws scratched the surface of the floor, desperately trying to get the image of Allison being mauled out of his head._

"_You need to focus Scott, clear your mind. Breathe in….Exhale."_

_The words "Breathe in…Exhale" penetrated Scott's mind, slowly he breathed in and released while closing his eyes._

_Immersing himself in tranquil nothingness Scott was able to clear his mind for a moment, enough time to catch a scent._

_Walking out of the bus he looked to see Sebastian leaning against the yellow transport machine with a cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth, writing in leather bound notebook._

"_What is that?" Scott stood on the tips of his toes trying to peer into the notebook._

_Sebastian shut the book with one hand "Don't worry about it, any leads?"_

_The two began walking towards Stiles' car, Sebastian with his hands stuffed in his leather jacket._

_Scott shook his head in confusion "I caught a scent, it wasn't Derek."_

_Sebastian's eyebrow cocked up "Then it was your Alpha."_

"_That's what I'm thinking." The Beta agreed "I feel like he's toying with me, like he wants me to kill."_

_A frantic Stiles waved at them to hurry up and get in his car._

_Sebastian's step faltered as the realization dawned on him "Maybe it's your initiation…"_

* * *

Ruby's POV

She stood in front of the tall red oak door, uncertain if she really wanted to go to Charlie's to study.

Why she agreed to this? It was beyond her.

She grabbed her back pack strap tightly, already regretting being here.

"Why am I so nervous? This is a stupid idea." She told herself as she turned around.

"Ruby?" Charlie's soft voice came from behind her. She turned around to see him staring at her sleepily with a small grin on his face, his sandy hair was a mess. He stood there in a Clockwork Orange shirt, boxers and socks.

"You're an hour early, Ruby." He said while examining the watch on his thin wrists "Didn't know you were that eager to see me."

A blush crept on Ruby's face as rage took over "See you!? I don't care about seeing you, I just want a good grade in this class!"

She pushed past him as she entered his house, the inside was larger than she expected. Paintings and busts of Buddha decorated the house. Ruby looked around the house wide eyed as the fat faces smiled kindly upon her.

Charlie closed the door and stood next to her sleepily as he rubbed the back of his neck "My mom is the spiritual type."

Ruby's right eye twitched "What have I walked into?"

A tall lean red headed woman wearing a yoga outfit appeared holding a trey, she had a sweet smile, very much like Charlie.

"Honey are you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

"Little?" Ruby thought to herself.

Charlie put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, but she shrugged it off " Hi, I'm Ruby." She said sweetly.

Charlie's mother only smiled at her "I'm Arianne, but you can call me Ari."

"We need to go study, mom." Charlie piped in.

"Tsk Tsk Charlie, not without your meds, grass shot, and a healthy snack."

She lowered the trey revealing a tiny plate filled with multiple pills, two shot glasses of wheat grass juice, and a plate filled with Kale chips.

Ruby scrunched her nose at the sight, clearly the second shot was meant for her as well.

Charlie popped the handful of pills in his mouth and chased it with a shot of wheat grass juice without so much of a flinch.

Ruby downed the retched earthy mixture and forced a smile on her face, the chalky aftertaste was killing her, the kale chips weren't looking so bad after all.

Ari licked her finger as she flattened Charlie's hair, producing a groan out of him "Don't forget, Deaton is joining us for dinner tonight, I want you to clean up and meditate before he joins us."

"I know mom." Charlie fussed as he pushed her hand away.

The two of them headed up the stairs as Charlie's cat followed.

"What were all of those pills for?" Ruby asked without a thought.

Charlie shrugged as he kept going up the stairs "Asthmatic, Epileptic, manic depressive, ADHD, multi vitamins, Vitamin E, Iron, Fish oil, Econatia, vitamin B 12,"

The two sat in his room as they looked over the literature of J.D Salinger, both encompassed by silence.

"You know you can let her breathe, you don't have to be embarrassed by her…" Charlie said in a soft voice, a hair above a whisper "I promise not to judge you, and I won't ask any questions…"

Something about his voice was relaxing, trusting, and sincere.

She watched him as he crossed the room and reached into her backpack, Ruby's arm whipped out and grabbed his wrist.

Slowly he turned to look at her, at that moment no words were exchanged as they were merely inches apart; his dark brown eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"I'll do it myself." She said in a serious tone, Ruby pulled out Corinne and sat her on the edge of the bed.

The curious boy walked back to his desk "So why are you so attached to that thing?"

"You said you wouldn't ask questions!" Ruby snapped, the truth was she wasn't so sure why she was attached to it. Maybe it's because it was the last tether she had before her father left the family. Maybe it's because it was the last shred of her childlike innocence. Maybe it's because she was concealing an MK80 gun in there and didn't want anyone touching it; either way it was no one's business.

"Who's Deaton?" Ruby's voice broke the silence.

* * *

A smile spread on Charlie's face 'Don't worry about it."

Strolling down the grocery aisles Ruby glanced at happy families around her, each of them had their grocery carts filled to the brim.

It disgusted Ruby how much a single family could consume, yet her and Sebastian hardly had enough to fill the bottom shelf of their fridge. Was she truly disgusted by these families and their goods? Or was she just bitter and jealous? Her grumbling stomach made it hard for her to tell.

Ruby crossed the last item off of her list "purple food coloring?" she shrugged her shoulders as she carried onto the beauty aisle.

There it stood in front of her, makeup products. Ruby stood wide eyed as she looked at all of the vibrant lip colors ranging from different hues of pinks, oranges, and reds.

Ruby had never worn makeup before, she found it to be a pointless waste of time.

While she was lost in the chromatic vibrance she didn't notice the Sherriff, he was walking over to grab razors when he noticed the peculiar girl with her feet planted on the ground.

Slowly Ruby reached out and grabbed a tube of lip gloss, the packaging called it very berry pink.

It was as if she had no control of what she was doing as Ruby tore open the packaging, slowly she undid the tube of lip gloss. It smelled sweet and fruity, it looked sheer and shimmery.

Ruby turned to the side to see a man looking at her with a confused look on his face, she dropped the lip gloss to the floor "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

He only looked at her as she sped off with the shopping cart in embarrassment.

As she walked out of the grocery store her grip on the grocery bag slipped, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Dangit." Ruby muttered as she bent over to pick up the spilled produce.

"Let me help." A friendly voice interrupted her frantic frenzy, Ruby looked up to see the Sheriff smiling kindly at her. Before she could answer he grabbed the grocery bag off the floor and handed it to her.

Ruby stood like a deer caught in headlights "Why are you being nice to me?"

The Sheriff shrugged with a smile on his face "You looked like you could use someone, I mean some help, I mean…" He let out a sigh as he tried to find the right words to say.

She smiled as she awkwardly took her groceries in her hand "Thanks…"

"I'm Sherriff Stilinski." He said in a kind non threatening voice.

Ruby looked around "I'm Ruby Harlow….am I in trouble?"

The Sheriff shook his head "No, I've seen worse crimes." He said in a joking manner.

Ruby chewed on the inside on her cheeks "In that case…take care." She walked away without looking back as the Sherriff stood there dumbfounded.

Back at the apartment Sebastian was busy gazing into his microscope and writing down his findings. He watched as the bacteria of Alpha saliva danced around while the bacteria of a Beta stood still.

Ruby entered, yet her brother didn't peel his eyes away from the lens.

"What are you looking at?" Ruby asked as she put groceries away.

"Just studying the trihalomethanes and haloacetic acids found in Beacon Hills reservoirs." He lied.

Ruby shrugged, since she found science to be boring she never bothered Sebastian.

As she put away the groceries she was surprised to see the very berry lip gloss at the bottom of her grocery bag.

"I didn't purchase this." Ruby thought to herself.

The gloss shimmered as it caught light, a smile formed on Ruby's lips "It must have been the Sherriff."

* * *

Sylvia's POV

She sat at the dinner table drawing in her sketchbook, her grandma sat opposite of her, still as stone while Sylvia drew her face.

Her grandmother's face was long and elegant, a few crows feet and laugh lines showing what a humorous lady she is. Her blue eyes, the same blue eyes Sylvia inherited. She always kept her honey colored hair in a long braid that went past her middle back.

"Sammy, you came home very late last night."

Sylvia bit her bottom lip, there it was again, her grandmother mixing her name up with her deceased twin.

"Sorry Nana."

Her Grandmother took a deep breath "I just want you to be safe, these animal attacks are frightening."

The irony was rich, it was her twin brother who died in an "animal attack." He was the reason why she became a hunter in the first place.

"Animal attacks huh?" Sylvia pegged on as her charcoal pencil glided smoothly across the paper.

Being a good model her grandmother stood still, eyes still dazing into space "It's terrifying."

Sylvia clenched her jaw, after the second animal attack it had become clear to her that Werewolves still roam in Beacon Hills "I will find them, and I will kill them." She thought to herself.

She looked back at her grandmother, although her hips weren't as young and limber as they used to she looked great for her age, with the grace and sassiness of Bridget Bardot.

Sylvia concentrated on the eyes, they were so friendly and innocent. Yet it looked like they held all the worlds pain, they had seen things, violent things. A certain sadness swirled in the baby blue tendons, she could float away in them, get lost in them. It was the mystery behind them that kept drawing her in, pulling her.

"Honey that's not me…" Her grandmother's voice interrupted her.

Sylvia snapped out of daze and looked down at her paper, only to find a sketch of Isaac.

"What the!?" Appalled Sylvia tore out the page and crumbled it up. Lately Isaac had been stuck on her mind like glue. He hadn't shown up to class lately "What if he's seriously hurt? I should have helped him with his father."

Guilt had weighed down on her like a truck, she had no reason to help him, but her nights have been sleepless.

"Who is that, honey?" Her grandmother asked with a quirky smile.

Sylvia could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, abashed she quickly got up, knocking over her pencils "No one, no one at all."

* * *

John's POV

"Another death." John sighed to himself as he held the newspaper to his face as he sat at the breakfast table.

He had buried his nose in this morning's headlines, completely stunned at the rising numbers of animal attacks.

Two fingers pulled the newspaper down slowly, as two large brown eyes swirling with curiosity met his.

"Was it another 10-91?" Stiles asked as he took a bite out of his toast.

He gave his son a stern gaze "Eat your breakfast, and what's this I hear you sneaking into Scott's room? Melissa almost hurt you with a baseball bat."

Stiles snorted as a few flecks of crumbs flew out of his mouth "No one in that family even plays baseball, why do they even own bats?"

John folded his newspaper as he finished his cup of coffee "I think you and Scott need some time apart." With that he got up and patted Stiles' head.

The look on Stiles' face was similar of a person witnessing a kitty exploding "nooooo." He groaned.

It was another beautiful morning in Beacon Hills as John exited his squad car. He leaned against the automobile as he took in the piney scents of the little town.

John had worked his butt off to become the Sherriff, his reputation was at upmost importance, he had nearly destroyed it once….after Claudia…

There was nothing he loved more than his son and this town, and he would do whatever it took to protect both.

"Good morning John, it's a wonderful day today, isn't it?" Tara greeted him as she got out of her car.

"Let's hope it stays this way." John responded with a bittersweet smile.

Tara nodded as she patted his shoulder "You ready to face the day Sheriff?"

John nodded as he playfully flicked the badge on his chest, making a clink sound.

The sheriff walked into his office, to his surprise most of the deputies had gathered around….and the Sheriff of Crystal City was waiting for him.

***"Sherriff Stilinski." The tall dark skinned man extended his hand for a firm handshake. Sheriff Corbin was one of the best Sheriffs around, he was known for keeping his city clean. He stood tall and stoic at 6'3, his black hair was neatly trimmed, as was his beard; peppered with grey. At the age of forty one would be surprised at how youthful and athletic he seemed.

John extended his hand, Corbijn shook it with a tight grip, proving at what an alpha male he really is.

"What can I do for you Corbijn?" John looked around at the deputies standing around "What can my men-"

Tara coughed to clear her throat as she shot daggers at John.

"What can my team do for you?" John Corrected himself.

Corbijn's lips tugged into a wide pearly smile "Please, call me Rick."

John put his hands on his hips and tapped his toes impatiently "Howards, please get Rick some coffee." The youngest deputy ran to his duties.

Rick Corbijn seated himself in John's seat, all the other deputies looked each other with awkward glances.

"John, I'm not sure if you've noticed what's been going on outside of your small…precious town." The Sherriff said in disdain.

John glared at his once ex partner, Corbijn used to belong to the Beacon Hills precinct until he decided money was more important.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, whatever business you have here I'm sure is out of your jurisdiction…" John's voice dripping with venom

The deputies slightly gasped and looked at each other wide eyed, caught in a tiff.

Once again Corbijn only smiled at the insult "I'm not here to interfere with your business, you keeping your townspeople safe…from being eaten alive….how is that going for you?"

John slammed his hand down on the desk, causing everyone to jump "Are you here to mock me?"

Completely unfazed Corbijn stood up and straightened his tie "No, I'm here to warn you…"

"Is that a threat?" John sneered.

Rick Corbijn rolled his eyes "No, I'm here to warn you about a new drug that has surfaced, not only my streets, but multiple other cities."

John's face softened as he crossed his arms "Go on…"

"There's a new synthetic drug circulating around town." Corbijn passed John a small bag containing two purple pills.

"It is rising to popularity like no other, most of the buyers are from sixteen to forty years old…that is the widest age range any drug has seen."

John scratched at his chin "What are the side effects?"

" Elation, euphoria, hallucinations, everything is aesthetically pleasing, and you think everyone is your best friend…from what I hear there have been no O.D's and no reports of a bad 'trip'."

Tara snatched the baggy as she examined the purple pills "when did these hit the streets?"

Corbijn shook his head "Almost two weeks ago….the numbers are rising substantially. It has already hit Los Angeles, in a few days it will reach San Diego; in a week who knows where it'll be."

The deputies gathered around Tara to take a good look at the drugs.

"Who is selling these?" One of the rookies asked.

Both Corbijn and John gave him a look of stupidity "Gee kid, if I knew I would have had them in custody." Rick said dryly "All I know is…..they call themselves The Purple Trio."

John shrugged "Not like you can do much , this is a new drug, there's no law on them."

Rick walked over to the large city map, as if he was searching for something "For six years I have kept Crystal City safe from crime and drugs, now these rookies are stomping on my territory with their poison."

John couldn't help but to inwardly smile a bit, Crystal City always looked down on Beacon Hills, they were the rich sister city with their private schools, their exclusive country clubs, and their Stepford wives dripping in pearls.

Knowing that they were suffering just a tad made John feel better , after all he was selected to be the Sheriff of Crystal City, before Claudia's death.

Corbijn turned around to face John and his deputies, he straightened his posture and puffed out his chest "The ones who are calling themselves the Purple Trio are like noxious weeds. And when your garden is filled with weeds, you find them, and you exterminate them." Rick clenched his jaw as he balled his fast, as if he was ripping out a weed.

"You grab them by the neck and you yank them out, destroy them before they destroy your garden."

Rick took a seat on John's desk as he crossed his arms, he looked John dead in the eye.

"You and a select few of your team will be coming with me to Sacramento, to pass this law with legislature; I already have thirty people to back me up. It will take no more than a few days, we leave Monday."

Without waiting for an answer Corbijn walked out of the precinct, the deputies broke out in gossip.

John didn't waste a second running after his old friend, Corbijn was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs puffing on a cigarette.

Storming down the stairs John pointed a finger at Corbijn "Who the hell do you think you are!? Coming into my town and telling me what to do?"

Casually Corbijn dragged at the cigarette, flicking the ashes to his feet " If we don't take care of this it'll spread, press will sink their greedy little fingers into this; it'll be all over the news. And then the DEA will invade my town and yours, and then your boss lady will ride your ass so far into the ground you can consider your career six feet under…..you do have a bad reputation already…."

The words stung at John, but he saved face as if nothing had irked him.

Corbijn cocked his head, looking at his ex partners balled up fists, for a second he regretted his harsh words "Look John, these drugs are….they've spread to Julie's school, she's the only child I have." He closed his eyes as he inhaled the smoke "You have Stiles, can you imagine him getting his hands on these drugs? Can you imagine the peer pressure he would have to face?"

Slightly cringing at the thought John looked over the parking lot, taking a glimpse at his city.

"You're more like me than you think, you love your city, you love kid; I'm coming to you not only as a Sherriff….But as a father."

There was nothing more John wanted to do than to walk away, but that wasn't him, not at all.

Swallowing his pride he extended his hand, Corbijn put out his cigarette with his boot as he gladly shook John's hand.

The tall man turned to his BMW and ducked in.

John hallowed his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice "Hey Corbijn, what's this drug called anyways?"

Corbijn rolled down his window before driving away "Purple Daze."

* * *

**AH SNAP! end of chapter haha :] So i have a Halloween chapter coming up! i need costume ideas for: Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny!**

**let me know what you guys have!**


	12. I won't stop

Thank you to my fellow readers and guests alike for giving me reviews, they mean a lot to me. It'll take me a while to while to put up the next chapter, sadly a dear family member passed away on Christmas Eve, so I wont really have time to work on the next chapter. Hopefully I wont lose readers because of my slow updates :[ This chapter was basically done so i was able to update.

Anyways take care, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and enjoy the time you have with your family.

**Female Robbery – The neighbourhood**

* * *

_It had been an arduous journey in Sacramento, to John's surprise they accomplished their goal in less than twenty four hours._

_Now they had to make sure the drug was kept in the dark, the last thing they needed was media giving it any attention._

_John walked into his favorite Diner, the Greasy Spoon._

_He sat on a red vinyl stool at the counter, his usual spot was taken by a teenager wearing a denim jacket._

_They both gave each other friendly glances while the teenager went back to eating his breakfast._

_John tilted his head as he looked at the teenager "You're new in town, am I right?"_

_The teenager nodded with a full mouth._

_The Sheriff's eyebrow hitched up, almost touching his hair line "Shouldn't you be in school?"_

_The boy sipped on his juice and politely patted his mouth with his napkin "You're not going to arrest me, are you, sir?" a coy smile appeared on his face._

_Jon returned the smile as he let out a laugh "No son, it'll be our secret."_

_The boy smiled even wider a single dimple appeared on his right cheek._

_A plate of greens, fruits, and egg whites were placed in front of him._

_John poked the rubbery egg whites with his fork "Betty, what's this?"_

_The plump waitress leaned over the counter with an annoyed expression "John, you're the only parent Stiles has. And the greatest Sheriff this town has…."_

_John let out a sigh of defeat as he dug his fork into a grape " My victory breakfast." He mumbled._

"_The breakfast of champions." The boy quipped as he gnawed on a piece of bacon._

_John leaned over and looked at the boy's plate, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, and waffle sticks._

"_Hey kid, I'll trade you this fruit cup for a strip of bacon." John whispered._

"_Not a chance." The boy whispered back as he pulled his plate away from the Sheriff._

_Both of their attentions quickly turned to the TV, which was displaying local news._

_The pretty news anchor stood in front of Beacon Hills High, holding the mic to her mouth "Hopefully Beacon Hills High won't be experiencing any more animal attacks, Jimmy. In other news there may be another type of threat heading to the high school."_

_John jumped from his stool "Betty, please turn up the volume."_

_The waitress rolled her eyes as she turned up the volume, and turned to face the TV._

" _Word is there is a new synthetic drug, by the name of Purple Daze."_

_John's jaw dropped, how was this leaked to press already? The boy next to John started choking on his scrambled eggs._

" _The drug has become more popular than LSD, Acid, and other forms of Acid. Having been declared illegal just yesterday its rise in popularity seems almost unstoppable. The drug is sold at an affordable price, meaning anyone can get their hands on them. There have been no signs of Purple Daze at Beacon Hills, but for how long can this city stay clean? This drug is all the rage, the makers and sellers will be sitting in a throne of money in a month. The only information known about this drug is that there is no known cases of OD's, making this drug almost harmless. The people in charge of this drug are going by them name of The Purple Trio. I'm Suzy Lee coming to you from Beacon Hills News Now! Stay safe Beacon Hills, and stay drug free!"_

_John ran his fingers through his brown thick hair as he let out a groan of frustration, the kid next to him had his mouth covered with both hands._

_The Sheriff looked over to the kid "You alright, son?"_

_He let out a sigh as he nodded his head "A throne of money? The news exaggerates a little too much, that never happens in the movies."_

_John bit the inside of his cheek "They'll be sitting on a throne of money alright….that much is true."_

_The boy mouthed the words wow, as a smile appeared on his face._

" _This is like the movie, the bad guys won't get away, they never win." John commented as he balled his fists._

_The boy pulled out his wallet and left money for the bill, with his fork he laid a strip of bacon on the Sheriff's plate._

"_You look like you need this." _

_Sebastian walked out of the diner with a large grin on his face as he put on his sunglasses._

* * *

Sylvia's POV

"I want you to keep hunting with Ruby, and keep me updated on Sebastian AT ALL TIMES – K."

Bright blue eyes scanned the text over and over, another order from Kate.

Most of the time Sylvia was asked to keep hunting with Ruby "Make sure she's still out there killing mutts." Kate would say.

Keeping an eye on Ruby was easy, they went out hunting every night. It astonished Sylvia how fearless Ruby had become, she was fueling on hatred "Must be the death of her mother."

Lately Kate had been curious about Sebastian, he had been laying low, trying to assimilate into a normal life. It was hard to get near Sebastian, almost impossible. He hardly trusted Sylvia, he was too damn smart.

Sylvia rolled her eyes as she put her phone away, she rested her head against her steering wheel.

"Why am I back here?" she groaned.

Once again Isaac had missed a handful of classes, and like a fool Sylvia volunteered to drop off the project assignment "It's not like anyone else was going to do it."…Or at least that's what she told herself.

Truth be told she found herself attracted to Isaac, not in a sexual way. She was more curious about him, he was a man of little words, always shrouding in mystery…hiding in his shell.

Sylvia stepped out of her white Corolla and took off her shades as she walked up to the white oaken door.

She rang the door bell and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet…no answer…but she could hear soft music.

"Way to avoid me, asshat." She grunted.

It was hard not to take it personally, she had been left alone in art class to fend off the art vultures by herself. Sylvia decided against better judgment and opened the gate to the backyard. The backyard was large and unkempt, an empty pool had gathered grime and leaves.

"Hello?!" Sylvia shouted, but once again she was responded to by nothing.

Looking through the sliding glass door it was evident no one was home, except for the sad melody floating in the air.

Sylvia stood still as she listened to the wailing sounds, she couldn't make out the words, but there was a certain feel of melancholy to it.

Narrowing her eyes she took a good look at the living room, everything looked completely neat and pristine. Her vision focused on her reflection for a second, catching a glimpse of her perplexed expression.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

People often tell you "Curiosity killed the cat." But Sylvia knew that was ridiculous. First off a cat has nine lives, second of all satisfaction is what brings it back.

Sylvia wasn't once to remain ignorant, ignorance was the food spooned into the mouths of fools who think too highly of themselves. Slowly she walked to the side of the house, as she expected she found a window to a basement.

With a swift kick she slid through the window and into the basement, it was completely dark except for a sliver of light from the window.

It felt damp and humid, like someone put a steamed towel over her face. The hunter brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face as she reached for her phone.

She shined her flashlight around the basement, it was pretty barren except for a few trophies, an old couch, and an old freezer.

Sylvia's head cocked to the side, she wasn't expecting thick heavy chains on top of the freezer. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, the freezer was giving her an eerie feeling.

She walked out of the basement and through the living room, her feet making soft noises against the floor.

"You were sent here for two reasons only, make sure Ruby is never out of practice so that one day she'll return to the collection; and keep an eye on Sebastian." She reminded herself.

She waited at the bottom of the stairs as she looked up, the sound of running water and the sad music melded together; he must be taking a shower.

"Okay just run up there, leave the papers on his desk, then duck out." She told herself. She didn't notice her tight grip on the banister "Calm down girl, you've killed vicious long fanged mutts, but you can't drop off a paper?"

She made a dash up the stairs, light on her feet like an alley cat, the further up she went the louder the music became.

There were three bedrooms, one with a large door she assumed to be the master bedroom, one completely empty except for stacks of boxes, and one she assumed was Isaacs. Sylvia looked down at the hall to the bathroom, she could still hear the shower running.

Slowly she made her way into the quaint bedroom, the walls were painted beige. Only a few band posters were covering the wall, signifying a male teenager residing in the room.

The desk was littered with sketches, she couldn't help but to look at a few. His rendering skills were beyond amazing, Sylvia's eyes widened at how precise his reflections were. She froze as she thumbed over to the next page, a sketch of her.

A slight tingle radiated through her body, he must have been using her as a model. This type of thing was completely normal for art students, but he could have asked.

She put the sketches down and laid the project assignments on top of the pile where he could see it.

Looking to her right she saw an old vintage record player, that was the source of the music.

"I like your style, Lahey." She said with a smirk.

She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs when it dawned on her "What the hell is he going to think when he sees the paper in his room!?"

Sylvia threw her head back in annoyance as she let a groan "You really planned that through." She said softly as she emphasized the words really.

Once again she ran up the stairs and into his room, she found the papers and rolled them up, and stuffed them in her back pocket.

Turning around too fast her hand knocked the record player, causing the needle to skip around the record. The music was coming out warped and wonky, repeating the same lines "All I want is you"

"Shit!" Sylvia gasped, she had made a mess of things and needed to abort the mission.

Silently she backed away as the record kept on with its melodic mess "Shut up you stupid music making machine!" she hissed at the record player.

Still backing away she reached the door frame, quickly she turned around to bolt out of the room.

Suddenly she was knocked backwards, she grabbed whatever she could get her grips on, her nails dug into skin…

Her head bounced on the wooden floor, sending a wave of pain to the back of her head, and dancing little stars in her sight.

"Sylvia!?" A wet Isaac was lying on top of her, with only a white towel around his waist. She was in such a panic before that she hadn't noticed the water shut off. His blue eyes were wide and full of questions, the first being "What are you doing here!?Also you're sort of hurting me…"

Sylvia could only stare as her hazy vision slowly became clear.

A drop of water rolled off his wet curls and landed on Sylvia's face.

Her nails were dug into Isaac's back, force of habit, the instinct to fight when attacked.

"You're crushing me…" Sylvia croaked out "My head." Isaac must have not heard since he was still on top of her, staring at her.

His eye brows met together as he studied her face. Her strong dark eye brows were almost touching her hair line, bright blue eyes twinkling like a ray of light, her full lips slightly apart. His fingers ran through her hair and gently cradled the back of her head, rubbing the spot where she hit it.

The huntress rolled her head to the side, her chest slowly falling up and down "Lahey?"

Suddenly he snapped out of his daze "Oh, right…sorry." He got up, one hand on his towel, another helping Sylvia to her feet.

"So this is awkward." Sylvia mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

Isaac was still staring at her, completely lost.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." Sylvia asked while nervously wringing her fingers, trying to find an excuse.

Isaac shook his head as slight smile formed on his face "That would be a good start."

Looking for the right words to say Sylvia spewed out a tailored version of the truth as she threw her hands out in surrender "You were gone and I was picked to hand you the assignment; and if you didn't get it then I would get grilled."

With her tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of her mouth Sylvia fished for the assignment papers in her back pocket.

She slapped the rolled up papers against Isaac's bare chest, trying to avoid the attractive semi six pack going on "Here you go buddy."

Isaac cringed at the words "buddy." As he took the roll of paper "Thanks, I guess."

Sylvia flashed a smile as she started backing out of the room "Anytime!" She saluted a dumbfounded Isaac and ran out of the house.

Once in the car she slammed her head down on the steering wheel, any harder the airbags would deploy "You idiot!" she scolded herself.

* * *

Derek's POV

Calloused fingers ran across the cold wet marble as Derek swallowed the lump in his throat.

Another tombstone to add to the Hale family collection. There were already six tombstones in the ground, and now with Laura's the number had risen.

He was the last one standing, but how? He was never as fast as Laura, as strong as his father, as powerful as his mother, as cunning as Peter, or as knowledgeable as his aunt.

Here he was at the verge of twenty six, completely lost in the world, yet he outlived his family.

The children didn't stand a chance, his two cousins, his baby brother and sister. They extruded innocence…so why did they suffer? Some of them weren't even born with the werewolf gene.

It was only an hour ago when the last patch of dirt was patted down over Laura's coffin.

"So it's just you?" an elderly undertaker asked the Beta, as he smoothed the patch of dirt with the back of a shovel

No one was there to mourn with Derek, yet it was too hard for him to show any sign of sadness when all he could think of was how he would tear the mystery alpha apart, the alpha that killed his older sister.

Derek shook his head "Just me."

The man looked at him with sad droopy eyes mixed with a tinge of fear. Derek was used to that look for as long as he could remember. Everyone in Beacon Hills would look at him like that, after all he was the town tragedy. People would try not to stare, try to avert their eyes, but everyone had to look at the boy who lost an entire family in a fire.

The white haired man scratched the top of his head "Right, do you want me to say a few words about Lauren?"

Derek shot the man a death glare "Laura" he corrected the undertaker with a hint of a growl in his voice. The old undertaker looked startled as he backed away "I'm going to go now." He practically squeaked.

The tombstones were in a hierarchical order, the children were lined in the back, far but not forgotten, never forgotten.

" I have no one Laura, I have no one in this world; I'm so alone." Derek whispered as he shut his eyes as if he was waiting for Laura to answer back.

There was nothing except for the sound of leaves rusting in the hollow winds, for a second it felt like the wind was caressing his cheek, like his mother's touch. The Beta's hand rested on his cheek, desperately holding onto the phantom feeling.

"Alone is the only way I know." The Beta growled as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

He turned around to find her there, black hoodie draping her midnight hair. Her mouth was slightly open, her dark eyes set on him. In her grips a handful of wild flowers, ranging from hues of yellow, purple, reds, and whites.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them to the night, tears threatening to spill over.

Derek's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, his heart panged seeing the little girl hurt.

"I lost my mother in a fire." She half confessed as she stood stiff.

Derek let out a sigh "I'm sorry, Ruby."

The little girl walked to Derek, and sat the flowers on top of Laura's tombstone.

Together they stood side by side staring at Laura's tombstone, not a word was said between them, both comfortable in their silence.

Finally the little girl spoke "What was she like?"

Her dark brown eyes looked to Derek full of wonder, she genuinely wanted to know.

The Beta scratched at his five o'clock shadow before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Closing his eyes he did his best to remember her shining face "Well let's see…She was pretty. She had black hair like me, dark eyes like my mother, a wide smile like my father. She was always smiling, always cheering me up. She was stubborn as hell and strong headed. She wasn't a girly girl, tough as nails and could compete with the boys."

He looked down to Ruby to see her smiling.

Derek raised a brow " You would have liked her."

"I bet." Ruby agreed.

Her smile fell to the floor as she looked at the tombstones in the back "Do you ever worry you'll forget what they look like?" Ruby's eyes started welling, but she wouldn't cry, nothing could make her cry.

"Sometimes I'm scared I'll forget what my mother looks like." She confessed

Derek didn't know what to do, how could he possibly comfort a thirteen year old girl? He never had such a task before.

He stood awkwardly as he patted the top of her head like some lap dog "It'll be okay."

She rolled her eyes as she slapped his hand away "That's real original." She hissed.

Ruby straightened her skirt and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Derek shouted after her.

"I'm going to a Chinese restaurant, in hopes my fortune cookie has better advice than you!" she shouted as she kept walking.

"That was great advice!" Derek angrily shouted back, confused as to why she was upset.

"You're buying!" Ruby's shout became distant as she kept walking.

Derek's arms fell to his side in disbelief "Are you serious!?"

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips "Yep, her and Laura would have gotten along famously."

* * *

Sebastian's POV

_He waited in the passenger seat for Kate, today they would be practicing with snipers. Sebastian had mastered sniping fast, it was all those video games he played._

_He let out a yawn, morning had broken and the birds were just starting to sing._

_Suddenly his seat fell back into Sylvia's lap, her smiling face was shining above him as he let out a laugh._

_She had pressed the recline with her foot, she couldn't help but to giggle at Sebastian's face._

"_Hello." She purred, her face several inches away from his._

"_Hello." He greeted back with his dimple, he couldn't help but to smile as her blonde hair tickled his face._

_She lowered herself, her soft lips meeting his. Slowly she looked up "Kate alert!"_

_Sebastian pulled his seat in an upright position as Sylvia fixed her hair, he quickly pecked the back of her hand before Kate sat inside._

"_Ready to kill some Mutts?" she asked in a devious voice._

_The world looked dark and moody today, the hunter looked out of the window as angry clouds floated above them. A clap of thunder roared, Sebastian counted the seconds before lightning lit up the sky…thirty._

_They came to one of the many preserves in Portland, Kate took out a duffel bag as Sylvia grabbed a backpack and her Katana._

_wordless all three of them walked into the deep forest as rain started to sprinkle above them._

_Sebastian felt the soft mud sucking at the bottom of his boot as they trudged through .the birds above them watched with beady eyes, ready to witness the atrocities that came next._

_Sylvia walked in front of Sebastian, her pony tail swinging side to side in motion with her hips. Her tight jeans were hugging her ass in all the right ways. Sebastian bit his bottom lip as he ran up next to her and snaked his hand down her back pocket; she responded with a quick kiss._

_Kate stopped in the middle of the thicket just as a howl escaped into the air, holding her hand out she signaled the other two to stop._

"_Perfect." Kate sneered as she pulled out a sniper from the duffel bag, the silence was broken as voices were heard in the distance._

_Kate sat the sniper on top of a decaying log covered in moss and toadstools._

"_Sylvia I think you need the practice." Sebastian joked as he lightly elbowed her in the ribs._

_She shot him a playful death glare as she flicked him off. All three of them crouched down low behind the log, Sylvia had her eye against the scope while Kate looked through binoculars._

_Sebastian had his back against the log as he cleaned the dirt under his nails with the tip of his dagger, carefree about the werewolves._

"_I can't get a steady shot on both of them, I can't really see the second." Sylvia whispered._

"_You just have to be quick." Kate whispered back "A bullet through the first target, a bullet through the second target."_

_***Sylvia chewed on her bottom lip, with shaky hands she squeezed the trigger._

"_Atta girl!" Kate shouted as the bullet penetrated the first Werewolf._

_A second shot was fired a second later "Shit!" Sylvia screamed as the bullet hit the second werewolf's stomach, not enough to kill._

"_Sebastian!" Kate shouted._

_The hunter sprang to his feet and jumped over the log, he hit the ground running. Past the trees he bolted following a trail of blood, nearing the victim with his dagger in hand._

_A smile formed on his face as he knew the victim could only run for so long with an entry wound in the stomach. That smile shattered to the floor as he came across a little girl, slumped against the base of a tree._

_Her face pale as chalk as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Eyes red and puffy from crying, trails of tears streaming down her face._

_Sebastian's body went numb, so much so he dropped his dagger on the floor; she couldn't be older than ten years old; just a child ._

_Everything about her appearance reminded him of his little sister, Ruby._

_The little girl had dark brown hair cascading past her shoulders, brown eyes full of fear, dread, and pain. Her chest was huffing and puffing, she was wheezing; trying to catch her breath. The Beta's little hands were pressing against her wound as thin ribbons of blood seeped out from the cracks of her fingers._

"_M-m-my m-mother." She choked out._

_The rain was coming down hard on them, washing the blood into the earth._

_Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut as a lump formed in his throat, what was he supposed to say? I'm sorry, my girlfriend killed your mother?_

"_I-" was all he managed to say._

_He opened his eyes, her head was now resting on her shoulders as her bottom lip quivered. Sebastian peeled off his shirt and pressed the cloth against her wound as he crouched in front of her._

"_Thank you." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, Sebastian used his thumb to brush it away._

_Sylvia and Kate could help him, maybe Kate would take out the bullet._

_Suddenly he felt nails dig into his shoulder and tear him away from the girl, he landed in the mud as rain hit his face, blurring his vision._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kate's shrill voice echoed throughout "Helping a filthy mutt!? Have I taught you nothing Sebastian?"_

_Sebastian was on his knees rubbing his eyes "She's just a child Kate! She's no threat to us!"_

_Kate shook her head as she held a gun out, pointing it to the whimpering Beta "Give her five years and she will find you, and kill us all."_

_The sky rumbled above them, all of them stood soaked, Sebastian especially without his shirt._

"_I'll take my chances." Sebastian shouted as he got to his feet._

_Kate gritted her teeth "My father always told me, the best way to eliminate a threat is to get someone to do it for you."_

_With that she handed the gun to Sylvia, the blonde huntress looked stunned as she held the gun._

_Sebastian shook his head as he took a step closer to Sylvia, but Kate pushed him back "Sylvia don't do this."_

_Kate rolled her eyes "Sylvia, what was it that killed your twin brother?"_

_With empty eyes Sylvia held the gun up, pointing it at the weeping little girl._

_Sebastian pushed against Kate, but she only pushed him back harder._

_He licked the rain off of his trembling lips "Sylvia she's just a little girl." Sebastian said in a calm shaky voice "She doesn't mean anything to you."_

_Kate let out a mocking laugh " I think it's time you let out your anger, let us know what you think about your brother's death." Kate was clearly using anger and emotions to control Sylvia._

_Sylvia's mouth unhinged open as her brows scrunched together, her eyes on the verge of tears._

" _Sylvia!" Sebastian shouted, but it was like his girlfriend was deaf to his pleas, she was Kate's robot._

"_Wasn't your twin torn apart?" Kate asked._

"_She's just a fucking kid!" he cried._

_Sylvia flicked the safety off the gun._

"_She's just a kid!" Sebastian repeated, desperation in his voice._

_BANG!_

Sebastian sat up panting as sweat traveled down his bare back, he had clutched the sheets so tight in his fists he was certain he imprinted little crescents in his palms.

A wave of nausea hit him like a brick wall, an angry storm was brewing in his stomach. Ripping the sheets off of himself Sebastian ran to the bathroom.

His hands gripped the edge of the toilet seat until his knuckles went white as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

He was still being plagued by the same nightmares, they would not escape him. Some nights they were a blur, other nights they were incredibly detailed. Part of Sebastian was thankful for that, the nightmares reminded him of why he left the Collection behind.

_He fell to his knees once more, his mouth unhinged, his eyes as large as saucers. The sound of the gun left a high pitch ringing in his ears._

_Sylvia's mouth was wide open in horror, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she dropped the gun in the mud. The look of regret was evident on her sickly pale face. Without a word she started to back away slowly, the huntress shook her head side to side as she broke out into a run._

"_Sylvia!" Kate shouted after the huntress._

_Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes off of the little girl who was slumped over completely. Her head was almost touching the mud as wet dark hair draped over her face._

_Kate had lowered herself to his level as she pulled his chin up. Locking eyes with each other she narrowed her eyes "I never thought you could disappoint me Sebastian, not until today. You're too valuable to give up, for the love I bear for your mother I'll pretend this didn't happen."_

_Her lips were moving, forming words, but all Sebastian could hear was the pouring rain. Kate walked away, leaving Sebastian behind._

_As soon as she left he crawled on all fours towards the little girl, he pulled her cold lifeless body close as he cradled her._

_Her head rolled back, gently Sebastian brushed the blood soaked hair off of her face, a gaping entry wound was burned into her forehead._

_No one had seen Sebastian cry before, he was always unbroken…until now._

_The little girl's lifeless eyes stared into the heavens as Sebastian buried his head in the crook of her neck and sobbed._

"Sebastian?" His little sister's sleepy voice broke Sebastian away from the haunting memory.

She stood by the door as she rubbed her eyes groggily "Are you okay?" her voice full of concern.

With his head halfway into the toilet Sebastian pushed the door close with his foot, making sure she stayed on the other side. "I'm okay Turd Monkey, must have been something I ate."

There was no way he was going to let her see him like this, weak and vulnerable. Getting up he walked over to the sink and ran the tap over his mouth.

Ruby sat down and leaned against the door. She rested her chin on her knee, waiting to see if her brother was okay.

Sebastian let out a sigh as he heard Ruby on the other side of the door. He was more than thankful to have her in his life, she remained at his side when they hit the bottom of the pit.

He walked over to an air grate in the wall, with his fingers he twisted out four tiny screws, the size of his pinkie.

"It's time for me to pull us out of the pit." Sebastian thought to himself as he pulled off the grate and set it on the floor. Inside rested a large trash bag filled with money, enough to live comfortably.

"Tomorrow …we start living a new life."

* * *

**Please leave me some love, let me know what you think. Also I still need some suggestions for Halloween costumes! I need costumes for: Stiles, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia.**


	13. Not til I get enough

**:] Thank you to those of you who were kind enough to leave a review. Also big BIG thanks to Miss. for helping me with the romance parts (literally the Isaac and OC guru) and thank you THANK YOU to Regalgirl94 for looking over this chapter literally word for word, you are so generous. Everyone please take the time to check out their stories.**

**I timed both of the songs to their chapters, so give it a try and let me know what you think ^_^**

* * *

**Violet Hour – Civil Wars**

**Silvia – Miike Snow**

It was like a house you see in the nursery rhymes, a large grey stone cottage veined with green ivy. The home sat in the middle of the preserves, shutting them off from society, a slice of solitude. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The feel was rustic and vintage, a large crystal chandelier hung from the foyer. Vibrant dots of rainbows danced around when the sun hit it at the right angle, making the home come to life.

Ruby had her own bedroom; it was so large she didn't even know what to do with it. Sebastian got his own master bedroom with mahogany double doors. They had a basement now where Sebastian could set up his chemistry lab and experiment away in privacy.

Ruby looked at the house with a big smile on her face, she felt so happy her heart could explode. Sebastian chuckled as he squeezed at her hand "It's so beautiful." She whispered breathlessly. "That's not the best part, Turd Monkey." He tilted his head to the side "Follow me."

Ruby hugged Corinne to her chest as she followed her brother; he walked a few paces from the front door and to the front yard.

With a stomp he hit something hard on the ground, Ruby's eye brow hitched up. Bending over he swept the leaves off the ground and lifted a hidden trap door. Ruby peered down to see an underground bunker, the walls covered in their own weapons; Sebastian finally found a safe place to store all of their ammunition.

She looked to her brother with an amused smile "And how did we find money for this place again?" Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and let them fall carelessly, "I was able to get a hold of mom's account, and I asked dad for some money." He lied through his teeth. In fact he disguised Henry as his own father, from there Henry turned the deed over to Sebastian, making him the owner of the home."You talked to Dad?" Ruby sneered.

Sebastian patted her back changing the subject, "I'll go put away all the boxes, how about you go discover the preserves?" Ruby nodded her head, "That sounds like a good idea." She turned to walk away, but Sebastian grabbed her arm. "Without Corinne," He said in a stern voice. "Why?" Ruby hugged the teddy bear even tighter. "Because I know you keep an AK 47 hidden in that terribly misshapen bear," He said without flinching. The huntress rolled her eyes as she shoved the teddy bear into her brothers arms, "Whatever."

* * *

***Morning had broken as the cold air nipped away at her face, leaving her cheeks warm and rosy. Sebastian sat on the porch, his chin resting on his hand as he looked to his little sister with a slight smile on his face. She stood stiffly as she looked at the preserves right in front of her, the bottom of her gray skirt flapping gently from the icy breeze. The never ending gray sky had clumps of fluffy silver clouds, constantly changing shapes and giving moisture to the air. Walls of mist gently kissed at her, drops of crystal like dew resting on the grass and leaves at her feet. There was something about being in the middle of the woods that made her feel alive, like she had awaken from a year long slumber.

Floating gracefully like a dancer a butterfly appeared, the bright orange wings trimmed with black, with specks of white splayed on the tips of the wings. Ruby followed it with her dark eyes as the vibrant flier disappeared into the preserve. A smile spread across her face as she broke into a run. She didn't know where she was running to, or what she was running from; none of that really seemed to matter to her.  
She ran through the thicket like she had ran here hundreds of times before, maybe in her past life, but she had no idea where she was going.  
"Anywhere my feet take me," She told herself with a wide smile.  
Rows of vibrant trees with leaves of blood orange and summer yellow stood tall before her, shedding themselves bare for winter. The smell of earth and moss filled the air, wisps of fog curling around Ruby's legs the deeper and deeper she ran. The simple joy of running through nature made Ruby feel like a kid. Sure they had preserves in Portland, but she only went in there to kill. There was something magical about the preserves of Beacon Hills. Birds and creatures alike watched her with curious eyes as her feet made a steady rhythm with the soil underneath her.  
She came to a sudden stop, her feet digging into the soft ground.  
The smile she wore a few seconds ago shattered, before her stood the home, the Hale home. Like an icy hand caressing her back Ruby's body tensed up as she felt chills. With fingers curled around the edge of the thick tree Ruby walked out of her hiding spot to look at the house again.

It was like a burnt exoskeleton of something that once was, something that sheltered a family from the cold, something that held love inside of it. Her feet crunched the dead leaves as she walked towards the front of the home.

"Is this what my home looks like now?" She whispered as she pulled her hoodie over her raven hair.

The only thing that wasn't singed was the red oak door and the rusted door knob. Ruby couldn't help but to open the door. A slight gasp escaped her lips, the inside was worse than the outside. She walked to the middle of the room, it was a desolate shell, the place was too familiar. The hairs on her arms began to rise, she knew the place all too well, the same floor plans as her house back in Portland.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to imagine what it was like here before the fire, trying to envision what she always thought to be the perfect family.

Nothing came to mind, she couldn't imagine the perfect family, she never had the perfect family.

A creaky sound made her jump, like the sound of wood expanding. It wasn't possible for burnt wood to expand, and there was no reason for anyone to be upstairs. "Hello?" Ruby's voice echoed in the vacant home.

….No answer

"Hello?" she called again. She turned to walk out the door, one last time she turned to face the living room, a sad smile formed on her face, "I'm sorry Derek."

All the joy from the run earlier had been sucked out of her as Ruby sulked her way back home.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott looked at the directions on his phone as Stiles drove through the leafy path. His head outstretched nearly touching the windshield. "You sure this is where he is?" Stiles asked. Scott narrowed his eyes, if this is truly where Sebastian lives now, then they were only a ten minute drive from Derek's burnt down home.

They pulled up to a stone house with a black roof, speckled with green moss. Sebastian sat on the porch steps writing away in his journal. His head perked up as soon as Stiles' powder blue junk yard looking jeep pulled up. The two boys leaned against Stiles' car as they both observed the house.

"Nice house looks A LOT bigger than the last one," Stiles said with annoyance.

Sebastian turned around to take in the house, "Yep, just a tad."

"I was being sarcastic," Stiles said begrudgingly.

"So was I," Sebastian shrugged.

Gathering a sliver of courage Stiles walked towards Sebastian with his chest puffed up, "Why do you even want his blood?" he said while poking at the hunter's chest with a sharp bony hunter grabbed Stiles' finger and twisted his arm behind his back with ease.

"Because, dearest Stiles….I am looking for a cure," With that he let go of Stiles' arm.

Scott stood in front of his best friend protectively as Stiles rubbed his own arm, staring daggers at Sebastian.

"A cure for what?" the Beta growled.

"You know…Lycanthropy," he said without so much of a care.

Both Scott and Stiles' jaw hit the floor as they looked at each other. Scott's heart was beating faster and faster as pure joy rushed through his veins, "You mean I could be normal again!?"

"If I can find a cu-"

"Then I wouldn't have to sneak around Allison!" Scott cut in, thinking of how much easier his relationship could be. Sebastian scratched at the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess s-"

"And I wouldn't have to worry about killing Stiles!" he cut in again.

Stiles' eyes went wide like two ping pong balls, "I'm sorry…what?

"And I wouldn't have to worry about my Alpha!"

With that he ran into the house eagerly, ready to help Sebastian any way possible.

He sat at the dinner table with Sebastian right next to him, Stiles was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking slightly annoyed.

Fishing in his pockets Scott pulled out a hypodermic needle and a tourniquet, "My mom's a nurse." He said casually.

He tied the yellow rubber around his arm as Sebastian tapped at his vein.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Stiles groaned from behind them, already doubting the situation.

Sebastian let out a laugh, "Eh, can't be that hard….right?"

Scott gulped hard as Stiles ran up to the two of them, "You're totally going to mess this up." He peered between the two like a vulture.

"Relax Stiles, I'll heal, what can possibly go wrong?"

Without warning Sebastian jabbed the needle into his arm, filling it with blood and making Scott jump with a growl, eyes blazing yellow.

"You need to learn how to control yourself," Sebastian said with a smug grin on his face, "What happened to Derek Hale?"

Scott relaxed a little as his eyes went back to normal, "I don't know, he sort of hates us for getting him arrested."

"I still don't trust him," Stiles muttered under his breath.

Sebastian let out a laugh, "It doesn't matter if you trust him or not, he's the only werewolf Scott knows."

With a scoff Stiles buried his hands in his pockets, "I still don't trust you yet either."

Sebastian looked to Scott's best friend with a devious smile, "It doesn't matter if you trust me or not, I'm the only hunter you know who's on your side."

With that he suddenly pulled the needle out of Scott's arm, sending a spray of blood on Stiles' shirt.

The boy's face went pale like a sheet of paper, "That was disgusting…y-y-you did that on purpose," stuttering over his words with a clumsy tongue. With a finger in the air he took a step forward wobbling like a drunken sailor, with that he fainted, his face smushed against the wooden flooring.

Scott looked to the hunter completely unimpressed, "Thanks for that, now I have to make sure he wakes up on time for the party."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, "What party?"

"You know, the new girl Sylvia Price is having a Halloween party…"

The hunter's eyebrows scrunched together, "I wasn't invited…"

Scott scratched the back of his head trying to find the right words to say,"Well I mean…you did break up with her..."

Sebastian jumped from his seat, "What!? How do you even know?"

The Beta dragged limp Stiles to the couch, "Allison told me, she heard it from Lydia who heard it from Sylvia."

"Girls, man," Sebastian grunted, "Look, be careful….Sylvia is a hunter."

Scott's eyes widened, "When were you going to tell me!?"

"Uh….now."

"That's just great Sebastian! Any other hunters I should know of?"

The hunter held the vial of blood in his fingers as he examined the crimson fluids, "Uh yeah…so is my little sister."

Scott's eye brow hitched up, "You have a little sister?"

"Yeah you know the midget looking one, black short hair, dark eyes, and serious pout on her face all the time, looks way too young for high school."

"HER?" Scott replied with his jaw to the floor, "But she's so young."

Sebastian scoffed, his nostrils slightly flaring "Yeah, don't underestimate her."

"She doesn't even look like you." Scott had to try to keep his jaw from unhinging, he had seen her around school a few times before.

"That's cuz I'm the cute one."

Scott rolled his eyes as he started to shake his best friend, "Wake up Stiles!"

Stiles stirred on the couch, half awake. "You bitch," he murmured to Sebastian.

"Just watch out tonight," Sebastian repeated, with dire caution in his voice.

Scott shook his head, "Alright, I'll be careful."

* * *

Sylvia's POV

"Bye Granny!" Sylvia shouted as her grandmother sat in the taxi waving goodbye.

Lydia stood beside Sylvia tapping her toes impatiently, "Where is she going?"

"Palm Springs for a week."

Clearly the question was irrelevant to Lydia as she cut Sylvia in the middle of her sentence, "Yeah so we need to do decorations like now, and get dressed."

With a sigh Sylvia turned to give Lydia a dirty look, "I never asked you to help you know."

Lydia started walking into the house, "Yeah, but you need it."

After a few hours the girls were dressed and pampered, Lydia as a playboy bunny of course, and Sylvia as an angel.

The huntress examined her golden jeweled headband in the mirror as Lydia curled her own hair.

"I didn't send any invitations," Lydia said while twirling her hair on the heated wand.

"Uh…Well I guess it's you and me then," Sylvia said nonchalantly, she could care less for a party.

"Don't be silly, everyone knows I'm the brainchild of this party, they will show up."

Sylvia blew a blonde strand out of her face, "If you say so."

The yappy strawberry blonde opened Sylvia's closet and poked her nose in, taking a good look at the clothes, "So are you and Sebastian..."

"No," Sylvia said sharply.

She felt a slight pang in her heart as she thought back to her times with her ex-boyfriend. How he left her, how he gave her an ultimatum. "It's either me, or The Collection,"he had told her. How could he even force her into that position without considering the alternatives? He had left her vulnerable, hurt, and lost; she was nothing but a shell of a person, as empty and cold as Jackson's heart.

"Right," Lydia said while applying her lipstick.

Like Lydia predicted everyone showed up in masses, all dressed in their Halloween costumes.

Allison and her boyfriend showed up dressed as Minnie and Mickey Mouse, Sylvia couldn't help but to laugh at how miserable her boyfriend looked in his costume.

The boy she licked icing off of at the first party showed up right behind them dressed as Frankenstein.

Sylvia worked the crowd, making sure everyone had a drink in hand; she bumped into the last person she expected to see.

"Sebastian?"

He was dressed in a skeleton jump suit, and a grey hoodie. His costume had little effort in it, and he didn't look too pleased to be seen.

"Uh, hi," He greeted awkwardly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Sylvia crossed her arms as a frown appeared on her face, "If you're here to spy on me, try to look for weapons or-"

The hunter threw his arms in the air, "Hey, I'm here for the girls and the alcohol."

"Sebastian, I swear," She warned.

A small smile crept on his face, and his one dimple appeared on his face. The one dimple she liked so much, the one he obtained the night he saved her, the night they met,

"Like I said, bitches and booze," He said carelessly.

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

"You can't fool me," Sebastian grunted as he pulled the gray hoodie over his head resting right above his dark blue eyes.

"I'll look around outside," FrankenStiles whispered, "There might be weapons hidden in the shed."

Sebastian nodded in approval as he patted Stiles on the back, "Thanks man."

FrankenStiles played with the fake bolts on his neck. "This isn't for you," he said coldly as he walked towards the backyard.

Sebastian looked around the living room to see if anything was off, there had to be weapons hidden somewhere. There was no way Sylvia was in Beacon Hills just to take care of her grandmother.

After conspicuously searching downstairs for a good twenty minutes he decided the best thing to do was go in her room.

Like a sly fox he made his way upstairs to what he assumed was her room. Gently he opened the door making sure it didn't make a single sound.

He snuck into her room to find Lydia adjusting her makeup in the vanity mirror.

"What are you doing here?" the luscious strawberry blonde snapped as her eyes locked with his in the reflection.

Her tone of voice didn't faze him; Sebastian always liked a little fire in his women.

"I was looking for the bathroom," He said innocently.

"Well this obviously isn't it," She hissed as she returned her attention back to her makeup. Sebastian quickly looked her up and down, her body looked amazing in her playboy one piece; he knew she would look beautiful even in an oversized scratchy sweater, unwashed sweat pants, and no makeup.

He put his hand on the doorknob to leave, but before he could he had to pay her a compliment to get on her good graces. "You look beautiful tonight, Lydia," he said with genuine conviction.

"Wait," she called after him before he could leave.

She leaned against the vanity table with drink in hand, the other giving him a come hither motion.

This was it, this was the night he would make Lydia scream his name over and over again.

With a coy smile Sebastian sauntered over to her, "Yes?"

She took a sip of her drink as he neared closer to her.

"The last time I talked to you, you said I should invest in waterproof mascara," She said with a small laugh. Sebastian laughed nervously as well, hoping she had forgotten about that.

His fingers softly brushed the side of her thighs, causing a small moan. Sebastian pulled himself closer to her, inhaling her floral perfume. She bit her lip shyly as the hunter ran his fingers in her ringlets.

"Yeah well, it was a joke, a terrible one really," he said hoping it would patch things over.

She leaned in close and nibbled on the bottom of his ear lobe, her other hand ran over his crotch. Sebastian could feel his blood rushing, and the excitement going on in his pants.

"I only like funny jokes," She purred as she poured the contents of her drink on his crotch.

Just like that the excitement in his pants disappeared. "Are you kidding me!?" Sebastian groaned.

"Dead serious," Lydia said in an innocent voice as she hopped off the vanity and patted his shoulder.

"Consider us even," She whispered in his ear, she turned her heels and left the room, leaving Sebastian flustered.

He couldn't stay at the party with a big wet stain on his crotch. "Damn girls," Sebastian muttered as he wrapped his hoodie around his waist and exited the party.

* * *

Isaac's POV

He wasn't sure who's house he was at, all he knew was that the party was spread word of mouth. This would be the first time he had gone to a Halloween party…actually any party.

"Your costume looks cool, bro!" a guy dressed as a Greaser yelled.

Isaac shrugged; he had worn a red hoodie and smeared some white and green makeup on his face, going for the zombie look. As great as the costume looked, he only decided to paint his face to try to cover the bruises on his face; all that did was make his costume look more authentic.

The house was large, like something you see in MTV cribs, something unreal.

He pushed past dancing bodies as the bass of the music vibrated beneath his feet. The door to the backyard was open where more teenagers were dancing and playing drinking games.

Isaac stood outside and let the cold breeze kiss at his face; he decided he liked being outside in the backyard more.

Someone pushed past him dressed as a cat, "This is the best party ever, Sylvia!" she shrieked as she ran towards the beer pong tables.

Isaac's head perked up. "She's here?" he whispered to himself.

He grabbed any arm he could; unfortunately that arm was Jackson's. Swallowing hard Isaac took a few steps back as Jackson clenched his jaw, "Can I help you, nameless person?"

Isaac tugged on the draw strings of his red hoodie, "Uh, my name is Isaac."

"Uh, I don't care," Jackson mocked.

The love sick zombie scratched the back of his head, "Wh-what are you dressed as?"

Jackson rolled his eyes at the question. But Isaac was truly confused, all Jackson was wearing was a grey John Varvatos suit and a blue tie with silver cuffs. "A GQ model, obviously…"

Nervously Isaac bit his bottom lip, "Wh-whose party is this?"

Jackson let out a scoff as he rolled his eyes, "Sylvia Price's party."

A huge smile crept on Isaac's face, he had never felt so delighted before, "Wh-where is she?"

"I don't care," Jackson spat, "I just want to get drunk and make out with my girl, why are you talking to me?" with that he walked off.

Isaac searched the large backyard, it was then his eyes landed on her.

***There she was under a white wooden gazebo, Christmas lights and white paper lanterns adorned around her; making her look more heavenly than ever. Her blonde wavy hair cascaded past her shoulder, and elegantly swept to the side. She was dressed as an angel, in a short white lace dress, her legs tan and long; like they could go for miles.

Isaac licked the bottom of his lip as he slowly walked closer, she was laughing with Danny. He wanted to be the one standing next to her, laughing with her. Every time she lifted her shoulders the slightest the traces of her collar bones appeared; Isaac wanted nothing more than to kiss her there, kiss her neck, kiss her red soft lips.

The closer he got the more radiant she became, her warm laugh making him smile wider.

Her laugh stopped, so did Danny as they both turned to look at Isaac. He was standing there awkwardly with his mouth slightly ajar, just staring at Sylvia.

Danny waved his hand in front of Isaac's love stoned eyes making him jump.

"I-you-I h-hi." Isaac managed to spit out, like an idiot.

Danny let out a laugh as Isaac cringed and shut his eyes; he wanted nothing more than to hide in his hoodie.

With a light touch Sylvia grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, you okay there buddy?" she asked with a gentle shake.

The lights reflected in the blue icy pools of her eyes, with a hint of concern.

Isaac smiled coyly as he looked to his feet. "Yeah, I just don't drink often," he said as he raised his red solo cup.

Danny rubbed his hands together deviously, "Tell me when was the last time you got drunk?"

Looking at the bottom of his cup Isaac felt the heat rush up to his face. "Never," he mumbled.

Danny and Sylvia exchanged glances, "TIME TO GET ISAAC DRUNK TONIGHT!" Danny shouted. The people surrounding them raised their cups in the air as they cheered for Isaac.

Sylvia laughed as she patted Isaac's back, comforting him, suddenly Isaac was feeling a burst of self confidence. "Let's do it!" he shouted.

Next thing he knew he was holding her hand, it felt like everything was in slow motion. Isaac blinked slowly as he looked side to side. People were jumping up and down or grinding on each other, Isaac only smiled as he held onto Sylvia's small hand.

He would follow her anywhere she took him, to the highest mountain, to the frozen tundra, to the deepest darkest seas…None of it mattered, as long as he was with her.

Isaac's head was swimming, he felt so light, yet so happy.

Sylvia turned around with a sweet smile on her face "C'mon Isaac!"

His legs felt like they were made of jelly as he followed her like a lost puppy; those few shots of tequila were doing their job.

"Sylvia," he whispered her name right when she turned around. He whispered her name once more like it was the sweetest thing that had ever rolled off his tongue, sweet like honey.

The lights above them were flashing in hues of red, blues, greens, and oranges; as the loud bass of the music sent his bones rattling. The fog machine went off, making the lights reflect around the room, the feeling was so surreal. Isaac found himself bobbing his head side to side as he moved across the room, he wanted to dance with her, but he didn't know how. Isaac took in the atmosphere with a grin on his face; to his right was a playboy bunny and Jackson making out on the couch. Next to them was a girl dressed Tinkerbell crying her eyes out while screaming into her cell phone. To his left were a few people dressed as monkeys getting stoned on a sofa and stuffing their faces with snacks.

"This is awesome," Isaac thought to himself.

His back was against the fridge as he leaned on Danny for support, the stupid grin still hadn't left Isaac's face. Sylvia patted his forehead with a cold wet towel as she pressed a red Solo cup into his hand.

"More Alcohol!" Isaac cheered as he downed the drink, to his dissatisfaction it was only Soda.

With a pout he put the cup to his eye, in search of more alcohol, "What do ghosts drink?"

Danny rolled his eyes, humoring him, "What?"

"BOOS!" Isaac practically shouted, garnering the attention of other drunken teenagers.

Sylvia gently placed her hand on his and lowered the cup.

"You're really pre-"Isaac started but only got cut off by Danny. All he wanted to do was tell Sylvia how pretty she is.

"Don't give me that look Sylvia; I didn't know he was such a light weight."

"Sylvia I think you're the pr-"Once again Isaac's sentence was cut off, this time by Sylvia.

Sylvia sighed as she crossed her arms, "It's fine Danny; I think I'm going to go sit him on the sofa."

"So a Bee walks into a bar, two hours later he's BUZZED!" Isaac shouted obnoxiously again.

Both Sylvia and Danny shushed him, causing him to cover his mouth with both hands and suppress his giggles.

"C'mon drunky, follow me," Sylvia said with a smile.

Like a child crossing the street Isaac held out his hand, she took it without question. He was seated on the sofa with the playboy bunny and Jackson.

The bunny looked at Sylvia with a death glare, "What do you think you're doing?"

The angel stuffed a few crackers into Isaac's hands, "Lydia, just watch him for a second, it's getting rowdy outside."

"Do I look like a baby sitter to you?" Jackson said dryly.

"What are you even dressed as?" the bunny asked him.

"I'm a zombie!" Isaac said with a proud grin as he pointed to the makeup on his face.

The couple only shrugged as they went back to sucking face, Isaac studied them for a moment, finding them to be gross he went off looking for his angel.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

She went outside to calm things down with a quarrelsome couple, only to come back inside and find Isaac dancing.

He looked like Charlie Brown dancing, his rhythm way off, his hips gyrating like Elvis.

Sylvia couldn't help but giggle at the sight as she took it all in. At that moment she realized how sweet he was, and how he and Sebastian differed.

She let out another fit of giggles as he started jumping up and down in the air with his arms pinned to his side. Sylvia leaned a little to the left to see he was dancing with another girl, one who was dressed as an angel as well.

Her smile fell to the floor. "Maybe all boys are the same," Sylvia thought to herself.

But she knew better, she knew there was an innocent boyish charm to Isaac.

She tapped his shoulder with a sweet smile on her face. He turned around with a big grin on his face as he kept dancing, his hair starting to get matted down with sweat.

"I'm dancing with you!" he shouted proudly as he turned around to face the other girl dressed as an angel.

Quickly he turned around in confusion, "That's not you…"

"Nope," Sylvia said, popping the P.

"Dear lord!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand, the two of them ran outside laughing hard.

"Good one Isaac," Sylvia commented as Isaac hugged her.

"You're like my guardian angel," he said breathlessly.

Ruby's POV

Charlie and Ruby walked side by side on the streets of Beacon Hills as trick or treaters ran past them.

"We're too old to go trick or treating, we're too young to get invited to any parties," Charlie exclaimed, "This sucks!"

"Maybe we can watch all the Evil Dead movies," Ruby suggested.

Charlie kicked a pile of leaves, sending them flying into the air, "Booooooring, I've seen them all."

Ruby thought hard as they walked through the night. Suddenly she figured out what would impress Charlie, "How about a haunted house?"

"A haunted house? Tell me more Ruby."

Ruby lead him down a familiar path, "Yes, it belongs to the Hale family."

Charlie's eyes widened, "W-what?"

They walked through the preserves, owls hooting at them, crickets chirping their music, and frogs croaking eerily.

Both of them remained wordless as they stepped over dead leaves and fallen branches. Charlie was silent, but Ruby knew he was scared.

"Have you heard of the Hale house?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah, everyone knows….but I've never been there before."

After a few more minutes they came to the house, Ruby clenched her fists as she felt anger boil inside her.

The house had been littered with toilet paper, as it swayed limply from the trees and roof.

"Who did this?" Ruby whispered.

Charlie put a hand on her shoulder, understanding she was angry, "It's Halloween, probably stupid teenagers…c'mon I think we should go."

Ruby looked to him, he didn't look scared, he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

His eyes were dead set on the house, "You went inside."

It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"Yeah…So?"

"We should go." He repeated again.

"Charlie it's not a big de-"

"We should go," He said with more urgency, "We should go before they get here."

Ruby tilted her head, "Who?"

As if on cue the boys who chased her in the parking lot the first day of school arrived.

One of them was carrying a thick stick in his hand, slapping it against his palm, "Look who we have here," he said with a shit eating grin.

"You guys did this!?" Ruby snapped while pointing to the toilet paper.

The plump one laughed, "You bet your ass we did."

Charlie pulled Ruby's arm, ushering her to leave.

"Idiots, you have no respect for anything!" Ruby shouted.

The skinny one held the stick above his shoulder like a baseball bat as he came closer to the two. Ruby raised her fists in the air.

"What are you going to do without your tall friend to protect you?" the skinny boy asked referring to Derek.

The two boys looked around to see if he was anywhere near them. "Looks like he's not here," the fat one said with an unpleasant sneer.

Without warning the skinny boy swung the stick across Charlie's stomach, like he was hitting a home run.

Charlie fell to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. Ruby pounced on the fat one, grabbing his hair and punching him in his stomach.

The stick came crashing down on Charlie's back, snapping in half.

Ruby was knocked to the floor as the fat one tried to throw punches at her, but she blocked each one successfully. His hits became slow and clumsy once he started tiring out; she grabbed a rock in her small hand and threw her punch.

The jagged rock cut the top corner of his eye brow. He let out a shriek as soon as blood started trickling out, the skinny one stopped kicking Charlie to look at his bleeding friend.

Without a word the two of them bolted, leaving an injured Charlie and a frazzled Ruby behind.

While on all fours ,he wiped the blood off the corner of his lips muttering "I really hate Halloween."

Ruby got up and faced the house. "Tell me about it," she mumbled as she popped her shoulder in place.

The huntress looked up at one of the windows on the second story to see a man standing there.

He was dressed in all black, his hair greased back, and his face….his face was terribly burned.

Ruby's eyes grew wide as the man pressed his palm against the glass.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up once more to see he wasn't there.

It had to be in her head or more people pulling pranks on the Hale home.

Interrupting her train of thought, Charlie's voice chimed in "Can we please, for the love of all that is holy, go?"

Ruby shook her head, "Y-yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Isaac is dressed up as "R" (Nicholas Hoult's character in Warm Bodies)**

**Sebastian is dressed in a skeleton one piece just like Jake Gylnhall in Donnie Darko.**

* * *

**Leave me a review on what you thought on the chapter, also if you like let's discuss episode one of the new season! thoughts? anyone like the new girl? AND FINALLY JOHN GETS SOME SPOTLIGHT? :]**

**Also check out my profile for a link to my new tumblr page!**


	14. All that I want is you

**Thank you to those of you who were kind enough to leave me a review or follow me. I have noticed there aren't many followers, and as much as I tell myself i'm doing something different and have 7 original characters it's hard not to get down. So if you're ever feeling kind let me know what you think of my story.**

**I don't own teen wolf, but I proudly own:**

**Sebastian**

**Charlie**

**Ruby**

**Sylvia**

**Henry**

**Brian**

**Corbijn**

**Purple Daze**

**Purple Trio**

**and The Collection ;]**

* * *

**Lights- Interpol**

**Let's make out – Does it Offend you, Yeah?**

* * *

_Henry licked his index finger as he counted the stack of hundred dollar bills, dividing them into three equal piles._

_The dollars reflected in Brian's brilliant blue eyes as he was eye level with the table, looking at the stacks building up like a high rise. Sebastian was half asleep with his feet on Henry's dinner table._

"_Why do you guys still live in this shit hole?" He asked as he looked around the untidy apartment._

_The older man's jaw clenched, as if he took offense "It's called the lost art of keeping low, Sebastian."_

"_My bad." Sebastian commented as he threw his hands in the air. Brian didn't notice the conversation as he wrung his hands with giddy excitement as the pile kept growing._

_Henry finished counting once the money was done, with a huff he walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned over the sink, overwhelmed by the amount they have made._

"_I was thinking…" The older drug dealer started "We need to hire more people."_

_Sebastian pushed off the table, and reclined back to balance in his seat "More people?"_

"_Yes, that means we'll have to pay them. But our profits will triple, maybe quadruple."_

_Sebastian shook his head "There's no way I'm hiring anyone to cook with me, if someone gets the recipe and decides to ditch us…"_

_Henry's face was slowly turning a shade of red as he gripped his hands over the edge of the counter "We need more people to pedal purple daze, Brian and I can't do this on our own; imagine how much more money we can be making!"_

_Brian looked between the two of them, his eyes round and curious like an owl._

_Filled with annoyance Sebastian got up and grabbed his backpack "I don't need to make more money, we're fine with what we're making, and Purple Daze shouldn't be attracting more attention."_

_Henry calmly walked over to the teenager and grabbed his shoulders, his dark beady eyes locked with Sebastian's deep blues._

"_What do you plan to do with the money, huh Sebastian?"_

"_I plan on buying two cars and a wife." Brian piped in._

_Both of them turned to give him a dirty glance. Henry's gentle grip was still on Sebastian's shoulders "I uh..." Sebastian bit his bottom lip as his brows furrowed "I want to save up and go to college, an Ivy League; but not after going to community college first so I won't leave Ruby behind. I want to save up and buy my sister a car when she turns sixteen, I want to save up money so she can go to any college she wants; I'll even buy her first apartment. I want to have enough money to buy the woman of my dreams the most beautiful house." During his ramble Sebastian felt a lump in his throat, realizing what a pipe dream his desires are._

_A certain hint of sadness flashed behind Henry's dark eyes as he understood Sebastian's far fetched dreams "listen boy, all of those things are wonderful, but they all require money; a lot more than what we're making. You want to give your sister the life you've always wanted for yourself?"_

_The boy looked down at his shoes, realizing Henry was right "Yes."_

_The older drug dealer lowered himself so he was eye to eye with Sebastian "So…What do you say?" the corner of his lips tugged upwards._

_Sebastian held his gaze as his face turned still as water "I want seven more dealers here, and seven more in Southern California; Brian will be helping me cook from now on."_

_Henry's grin grew wider, like a devil about to make a deal "That can be arranged."_

* * *

***Sylvia watched as the little girl rocked back and forth on her heels, Katar daggers swinging on her finger tips. The small huntress stalked towards a fallen Omega with all the worlds' anger and hatred blazing behind her dark brown eyes.

The blonde huntress followed with her samurai sword in hand, footsteps falling in line of the small ones in front of her. Crouching down she pulled out her katana, the tip dug into the omega's chin; lifting his yellow eyes to meet her icy blues.

"Why are you doing this?" he coughed out as blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

Sylvia didn't answer as she twisted the tip of the samurai sword slowly, causing the blood to roll down his neck and over his trembling Adam's apple.

"Because you've killed people." She hissed.

"I've killed no one." He protested with a shaky voice.

Ruby walked out of the shadows and let the moonlight wash over her "Your people have killed, they were made to kill, they will always kill." She said in a venomous tone.

Sylvia's skin was riddled with goose bumps at the little huntress' words. She understood exactly what Ruby was going through. She knew and she had felt that same hatred in her heart, she understood the pain of losing someone you love to a werewolf.

Sylvia was just around Ruby's age when she had lost Sammy, her twin brother.

"Animal attacks." They had told her, but she knew better. They were foolish kids, and like all children they believed they were invincible, no harm could come to them. Or so they thought when they were running early dawn in the woods.

Hide and Seek was fine at home, but Hide and Seek in the woods provided them with endless amounts of fun. One morning young Sylvia heard the distinct howling of a wolf in the middle of her count to one hundred. That day her world crashed and burned at her feet as soon as she heard her brother's blood curdling screams, nothing was ever the same again.

As she came upon her brother's ragged and torn body a man locked his steel blue eyes with her before running into the fog. No one had believed her; no one would listen to her. Her mother would only cry harder, her father would dismiss her and silence her words.

But there was one person who believed her, one person who extended her hand out and pulled Sylvia out of darkness.

That person was Kate; the one Sylvia owed everything to.

"The best way to eliminate a threat is to get someone else to do it for you." Sylvia's lips moved, but it was Kate's words that came out.

Pulling away the katana from the Beta, Sylvia got up. Ruby gladly stepped forward, without hesitation she slashed at the Beta's throat."the lone wolf always dies." The girl didn't even flinch as the blood sprayed at her face.

Using the back of her sleeve Ruby wiped the hot plasma off of her forehead, for a second it looked as though she was about to cry.

"What is she crying for? Her mother's death? Her father's abandonment? Her life being uprooted?" Sylvia wondered.

Sylvia looked away; the taste of bile was looming in the back of her throat. She didn't understand how a thirteen year old could stand the ultraviolence. What she was about to say would open a whole new can of worms.

For a few months Ruby and Sylvia had been hunting in surrounding cities, but never in Beacon Hills. A town they were lead to believe was extinct of werewolves by Kate, but Sylvia knew better.

"Ruby…"

The little girl dug her daggers into the earth, wiping the blood off amongst the soil. Her head perked up as she looked at the older huntress.

"There are werewolves in Beacon Hills." The words floated above into the dead night, as if unnoticed and unheard.

What terrified Sylvia the most wasn't Ruby's silence, it wasn't the fire burning behind those dark desolate eyes, it was the slight play of a smile forming on her lips.

"I thought so." The little girl whispered.

* * *

John's POV

"Stiles I'm leaving to work." He shouted as he passed by his son's door, no answer.

"Funny, he should be up right now." John thought as he opened Stiles' door.

There he was sound asleep in his bed murmuring in his pleasant little dream land.

"Mmmm, Lydia, you naughty little fox, mmhmm Big Poppa likey."

With a palm slapped over his forehead John stomped his foot on the ground, startling Stiles. His son tumbled out of bed, desperately grasping the sheets to cover his humiliation.

"DAD!" he shouted.

The sheriff tapped his toes impatiently, trying hard to mask a smile. "Get up Big Poppa; you have to go to school."

His son's mouth opened and closed trying hard to find a witty come back, but for the first time in a decade Stiles couldn't think of what to say as his face turned red.

John faced to walk out of the room "And in these situations a cold shower might come in handy." He shouted over his shoulders.

He couldn't help but to laugh as he heard Stiles groan into a pillow.

Arriving to work early John tried to keep his head held high, although all the morning headlines were about Purple Daze and animal attacks.

Stuffing his hands into his pocket he could feel the smooth surface of a red plastic poker chip. His fingers ran over the relief text, the number five. It was his lucky chip, after a year of hard drinking and almost losing his job John admitted himself to AA meetings. Five years sober, five years of being the best father and best sheriff he could be.

Walking into the precinct he noticed many of his comrades were wide eyed, and somewhat fearful.

His eyebrow rose as he walked past the front desk and down the hall "Why are they scared? I've never yelled at them, or given them reason to hate me." He thought to himself.

It wasn't until he walked into his office he understood. There she was waiting for him, her cold beady eyes following his every stride; the chief of police.

If there was a nice way to describe her, the words cold, hard, and bitch would be involved.

She had a youthful face for her age, not a wrinkle in sight. She was the only Chinese American officer in her precinct, and the only woman to hold authority above most; and she made damn sure everyone knew it.

"John." She sneered.

"Sheriff Stilinski." He reminded her as he tapped his badge. Being the Sheriff was the highest position one could obtain, unless you were Carmen Woo; the only position higher than John.

She rarely made her visits to Beacon Hills, since she was chief to the county she would stay in any city; and Beacon Hills was her least favorite.

"John." She said his name once more, in a cold tone of voice "Sit."

The Sheriff seated himself behind his desk as he tapped his toes impatiently; she didn't bother to talk as her black eyes scanned a large map of Northern California.

Finally unable to bear the silence John broke her train of thought "What can I help you with Chief Woo?"

She turned around quickly, her sleek black hair whipping her face "John, what in seven hells is going on with Beacon Hills?"

Before he could open his mouth to defend his city she cut in.

"There have been six animal attacks, SIX!"

"Here we go." John thought to himself as he was ready for her voice to rattle and shake the room.

"SIX JOHN, WHAT KIND OF A MOUNTAIN LION DOE-"she ran her fingers through her hair "UGH!"

John inhaled deeply, maybe if he held his breath he would pass out and she would leave.

" NOT TO MENTION THIS PURPLE DAZE CRAP!"

John's head snapped up, Corbijn was right, once this drug gained attention John's ass would be in the fryer.

She finally calmed down as she turned back to the wall map. "Tell me John, how did you possibly miss this? How did any of you idiots miss this?"

He got up from his desk incredibly annoyed as he stood behind her "Missed what?"

"Crystal city was where the drug was first seen." She said as she pressed a red push pin into the city.

"Next it was Rockford." Another red push pin pressed into the cork.

" Lakeview, Silversprings, Deerfield, Greenwood, Winterfield, Sonoma, Santa Rosa, Davis, Stockton, San Jose." All of the pins were littering the map in red.

Finally John understood what she was speaking about, the only city in the midst of pins untouched was Beacon Hills.

"Th-they've been here….the whole time?" John stuttered.

"Yes John, because the Purple Trio doesn't shit where they eat." She basically spat.

He cringed with embarrassment for not catching this before, he was a prestigious Sheriff, yet the culprit was under his nose all along. Hooking two fingers in his collar he wriggled it to the side, trying to let the heat of humiliation escape.

"I-I." was all he managed to say, like a fish out of water.

"I-I." Chief Woo mocked him "You didn't know? Is that it?"

John looked away to the window facing outside the hall, where his team was staring wide eyed. Once they caught him glancing their direction they all manically spread out, like they were going on with their usual business.

"I was thinking about removing you from this case all together, and just planting you on the animal attacks case."

John's heart stopped for a cold second.

"But no one knows your city like you do." She said in distaste.

A sigh of relief escaped from his lips "Thank you Chief Woo."

In the most devious manner that would send a man scurrying under a rock her thin lips curled upwards into a wolfish smile "Oh, don't thank me just yet."

He raised a brow "Chief?"

She walked towards him, eyes narrowed and ready to pierce his soul. "Since you and your team are too ignorant to handle this on your own, and the man leading the fight against Purple Daze is too incompetent…. On his own"

John shook his head as soon as he understood where she was going with the conversation "No, please."

"I can't believe he rallied the county to Sacramento but never found a clue." She muttered under her breath.

He shut his eyes as he calmly spoke to her "I will hand pick a team to-"

"There will be no team!" she snapped "You must be incognito, almost invisible. You will not, I REPEAT WILL NOT ATTRACT ATTENTION!" she screamed, her vein almost popping out the side of her neck "I DON'T WANT THE DEA TO GET INVOLVED IN THIS MESS!"

After inhaling and exhaling deeply she calmed herself down "That is why I have assigned you a partner."

The door opened, a very frustrated Rick Corbijn stood on the other side.

Chief woo sauntered over to Corbijn, her slim waist swinging side to side. John couldn't help but to groan as she pierced his chest with a Beacon Hills sheriff badge. Biting the inside of his cheek wasn't helping Corbijn mask his pain as a forced smile painted itself across his face.

"Corbijn, you are now Stilinski's partner."

* * *

Lydia's POV

Chemistry was going too slow for her taste, usually she didn't mind the class; but at the moment she was in a text argument with Jackson. She looked over to her lab partner, Allison. The brunette was busy making googly eyes with Scott.

Ever since Lydia discovered Scott's existence (only a few weeks ago) she always thought of him to be a bottom feeder of the social pyramid; but now with the success of his athletic talents he was making his way to the top.

"Maybe if you practiced instead of hating on Scott you would be just as good." She texted to her boyfriend. At this point she didn't care if she was a thorn on his side, he was getting on her nerves with his constant complaining and mood swings.

Mr. Harris stepped in the center of the class room; the pale ever so charming man pushed his thick glasses up with his index finger.

"Class it has come to my attention that two leach like students need to be torn apart." He said as he gave both Scott and Stiles a death glare.

"But for my sheer pleasure and amusement, I have decided to re-assign all of you."

Everyone let out a groan; Lydia turned around and glared at both Scott and Seth "Or was it Stiles?" Lydia thought to herself.

Before she knew it Stiles' smiling face was right in front of hers "Hey, I guess we're sitting together." He said with a goofy smile and big brown eyes.

Lydia couldn't help but to scowl at his somewhat overwhelming advances, she ignored him as she returned her attention to her phone.

"Stilinski! You are not seated there!" Mr. Harris shouted, making the boy almost fall off the stool.

Lydia's grip on her pink and silver bejeweled cell phone was so tight her knuckles went white as she read Jackson's text.

" Maybe if you had a talent, other than gossiping and collecting makeup you would understand what I'm going through; learn who you're talking to, Lydia." She bit her bottom lip to hold back any hints of sadness.

No boy would ever reduce Lydia Martin to tears. The last time she cried was when her goldfish Ginger Spice died, and that was nine years ago. Lydia wasn't devoid of all emotions; she just didn't understand why girls cry over boys.

She also was far from useless, there was more to her than gossiping and collecting makeup. But with a boyfriend whose ego could easily be bruised she kept her many talents and intelligence under wraps.

"Boys like girls who are pretty and don't surpass them in anything." She mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?"

The familiar voice made her jump, to her dissatisfaction it was Sebastian.

Rolling her eyes she put her cell phone away "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian skimmed through the chemistry textbook as he blew hair out of his face "I have the honors of being assigned to you."

"Good, at least someone is honored by my presence." Lydia thought to herself.

She looked to him as he studied the book; his brown hair fell right above his eye brows. His strong jaw was at a sharp angle, like it was chiseled out of marble. He was lean but muscular like a soccer player, his arms looked strong. Lydia caught herself for a second as she imagined what it was like to be wrapped in those arms. But it was his lips she couldn't help but to stare at, she licked her bottom lip as she studied his; his lips were feminine but beautiful.

He looked to her with a smile, his one dimple showing; startled Lydia jumped feeling heat crawl up her neck…He had caught her staring.

The strawberry blonde jumped to the only defense she could think of. "Enjoying the pretty pictures in the big book, Sebastian?" she smirked at her own witty comment.

He looked at her with his twinkling dark blue eyes "This? This is way too easy for me."

"Harlow!" Mr. Harris shouted, causing Sebastian to jump "Since you're so talkative it's clear you understand the subject perfectly."

"Crystal." Sebastian winked.

His cockiness earned him a few stifled laughs, Lydia tried hard not to laugh herself as she hung her head.

Mr. Harris crossed his arms as he approached Sebastian "You think you're a smart ass, don't you? Well smart ass, why don't you go to the board and tell me what that formula belongs to?"

For a second the two stared each other down, but Sebastian calmly got up and looked at the board.

"Let's see how smart you really are, Sebastian." Lydia thought to herself.

Everyone started whispering, waiting for Sebastian to fail. Lydia chuckled to herself when she read the formula on the board G=GmxFy-(Gmx+Gfy) "Easy."

Sebastian turned around with a stone cold look on his face "Sir, I really hope this isn't the scientific formula for love, this is wrong."

Their chemistry teacher practically spat out his tea "Excuse me!?"

Sebastian crossed his arms as he leaned against the blackboard "Well department of Science and technology stated five years ago that the chemical and thermodynamic formula for love has been wrong all along."

The class erupted into whispers as Mr. Harris clutched his tea with a shaky hand "Oh?" was all the man managed to say.

Lydia looked around to see Allison covering her mouth, while Stiles and Scott were trying their best not to laugh out loud.

Sebastian turned around to face the board and quickly began writing away with ferocity, when he turned around Lydia leaned in her seat to see what he wrote. C8H11NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12O12S2

Her jaw dropped, as did many other students in the class.

With a smirk on his face Sebastian dusted his hands off "And that is the correct formula for love, you should really subscribe to the Department of Science and Technology's newsletters, really useful information sir." With that he went back to his seat, receiving high fives from his peers and classmates. Lydia tried her best to keep her jaw off the ground, not only was she impressed; she was blown away.

The two didn't talk for the rest of the period; Lydia could tell he was still annoyed she spilled her drink on him.

* * *

It wasn't until after class when Lydia finally saw Jackson.

Her pink heels tapped on the linoleum floors as her white skirt gently danced around her legs.

Clenching her jaws in annoyance she lightly grabbed his arms "Jackson."

He didn't bother to turn around as he was talking to his Lacrosse buddies "And I say McCall, where do you get your juice from? He turns around like a bumbling idiot and says…my mom buys it from the store."

All his friends howled in laughter as Jackson shakes Lydia's grip off his arm "What an idiot." Jackson snorted.

Once again Lydia grabbed his arm, this time with a vice grip "Jackson." She whispers, her nostrils flaring from anger.

Her once prince charming turned around and leaned against his locker casually "What do you want?"

All of his friends exchanged awkward glances.

Biting the bottom of her lip Lydia looks around to see a small crowd forming, they all knew what's about to happen "Can we talk in private?"

"She's about to get dumped." She heard someone whisper.

The inescapable heat started to build on her neck as her cheeks flushed, her head started feeling light, like a balloon.

"Lydia, I think it's important I have my friends here, to have my back." Jackson says with a shit eating grin as he crosses his arms.

"Not here." She whispers as she looks for something to hold her concentration and stop the world from spinning.

Her olive eyes find the back of his stupid head, and his stupid denim jacket. Sebastian was talking to some girl, both of them laughing.

Jackson moved his lips up and down, the words "We're done." Escape his lips, but went completely unheard by Lydia. She couldn't tear her eyes off of Sebastian as the girl playfully shoved his shoulder.

Lydia was never the jealous type, until now.

"I said we're done, you can go now."

Her eyes quickly travel back to Jackson as she comes back to reality "You're dumping me?" she says with a laugh as she covers her mouth.

Jackson was taken aback as his eyebrows almost reach his hair line, the hallway erupts into whispers.

"Honey I'm too good for you, I should be thanking you for doing me such a service. And you're not fooling anyone with that Porsche of yours, everyone knows you're just trying to compensate for something." She says as she eyes his crotch.

She leaned in close, her lips almost touching his ear "And I can bear witness to that."

His jaws clenched as he stormed off, his little rag tag team of jocks following him close behind.

***With a flip of her hair Lydia turned her on her heels and strutted down the hall "I may regret what I have done today." She thought to herself.

But tomorrow was another day, and at the moment she knew what she wanted.

In one quick motion she grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his denim jacket "Follow me."

The girl he was talking to looked mortified and confused as Lydia shot her a dirty glare "I need to borrow him for a moment." She said with a purr.

She dragged him down the stairs, he followed her only to humor her, once they had reached Coach Finnstock's empty office then did he question her.

"Okay, what's this about?" he asked while running his fingers through his brown hair.

Without a word she closed the door, her slender fingers turning the lock.

A devious grin slowly formed on his face as he realized what was going on, with his hands in his pockets he walked towards her "I like where this is going."

With one swift jump she had her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips met together like a wave crashing into the sea.

Her pink heels clicked together as he held her, her sudden jump had caused him to stagger backwards and hit the wall. But neither of them broke the kiss, it was like they were connected lip to lip, and neither of them dared to come up for air.

She wanted this for a long time, she wanted this ever since he asked her what she wanted; no one had ever cared to ask for her needs. Forget about wanting him, she needed him; she needed to feel his skin against hers.

His strong arms held her as their tongues fought for dominance. The taste of her bubblegum lip gloss and his minty breath mixed on their tongues. Gently he rested her on top of the desk; he stood between her legs as his fingers ran through her vivid hair. Lydia couldn't help herself as she bit the bottom of his lip and tugged at it gently while her hand traveled under his shirt and over his abdomen, his firm muscles were turning Lydia on even more. She rolled her head to the side as he planted kisses on her collar bone, trailing up her neck. Lydia let out a small gasp as he teased her by biting on her ear lobes. She wanted to be ravished by him, her shaky hands found the buckle to his belt.

Although she was interrupted by Sebastian, Lydia's lips slightly parted like her breath was taken away for the first time as his thumb ran across her lower lip.

For a moment he rested his forehead against hers, and then cupped her face in his hands. She lost herself in the deep oceans of his eyes.

"You should have left him a long time ago, Lydia. He's a boy who didn't know how to handle a woman like you, an incredibly gorgeous, highly intelligent, super driven woman like you. Your brilliance doesn't intimidate me Lydia Martin, in fact it turns me on; I would never make you hide your intelligence."

Lydia couldn't help but to smile at the kind words, but her impatience always got the better of her.

"Shut up and kiss me." She purred as she grabbed his white cotton shirt.

This time it was him who kissed her, gently this time, with want and passion. No one had ever kissed her this way; no one had ever shown her such affection. The pace was slower this time, and more heartfelt…But she didn't mind.

Her hands traveled up his well toned arms, to his broad shoulders, and finally her fingers twirled in his soft hair.

His fingers lightly traced down her spine and rested on the desk. She wanted to stay with him forever, but they were interrupted by the ringing bell. He pulled his lips away from her, but Lydia leaned forward, trying to get a taste for more. To her surprise he took another step back with a smirk on his face "Thanks for the make out sesh Lydia; I guess we can call ourselves even." With a wink he turned around and walked out but not before shouting "I told you, you can never beat me at my own game." Over his shoulder.

Confused and annoyed Lydia sprang to her feet only to be yanked back onto the desk.

"What the hell Sebastian!?" she screamed, she couldn't help but to gasp as she turned around to see her beautiful skirt had been stapled down to the desk.

"THIS IS VALENTINO!" her shrieks echoed out the door and through the hall.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

It was last period, the only period she looked forward to. It was the only time she got to express herself and open up, it was also the only time she got to see the only person she could stand in this school; Isaac.

Moving to Beacon Hills was a hard adjustment for Sylvia; all her friends were back at home. Back at Woodcrest High she was one of the popular girls, and not one of the superficial snobby types; the kind who made friends with everyone. Her and Sebastian were the equivalent of Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore… minus the self loathing, egotistical self centered deranged relationship. She didn't have many friends, no one she could really rely on; sadly most of her nights were spent with a thirteen year old girl; making sure she kills.

Isaac came late to class, stumbling clumsily to his easel. They caught each other's stares; she welcomed him with a warm smile.

Unfortunately they were seated apart this time; everyone had their easels in a circle with Mrs. Banner in the middle.

The teacher stood up from her stool as she straightened the hem of her dress and straightened her glasses. "Class today, we will be talking about beauty. Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it. Most people look at beauty, but not everyone sees it."

Isaac peered over his canvas and made eye contact with Sylvia, a shy smile spread across his face, making her smile as well. Like a timid rabbit he playfully hid behind his canvas, Sylvia had to try hard to suppress a giggle.

"Beauty means something different to everyone, so I want all of you to write one word that you identify with the word beauty."

Once again he slowly peered around his easel to meet her smiling face, and quickly hid behind it.

Sylvia leaned in her seat to get another good look at Isaac, but now was determined with the task at hand.

The smooth charcoal pencil glided against the recycled paper. Her wrist swiveled up right as the lines curled elegantly; spelling the word family in the upper left corner…family is what Sylvia found to be the most beautiful thing in the world.

A sad smile spread on her face, how ironic…Family. Her family was broken, ever since Sammy died. All she had was her grandmother, and The Collection. They all looked out for one another; even when Sebastian's mom was facing hard times, they took care of her. But ever since Sebastian and Ruby left she was once again left with a shattered family, and here she was…picking up the pieces.

The teacher walked around looking at everyone's idea of beauty. She didn't say a word as she took her turn to examine each one, examine how each word was written.

Sylvia's head perked up when Mrs. Banner reached Isaac. "I wonder what he wrote." She thought to herself.

Mrs. Banner's face illuminated with a smile as she read what was on Isaac's canvas.

"Isaac, that's very sweet." She said as she patted his back, both Mrs. Banner and Sylvia locked eyes.

Chills danced down her spine when Mrs. Banner broke her glance "That's odd, I wonder what Isaac wrote."

It hit her like a brick, he wrote down her name.

When the bell rang Sylvia ran out of the classroom without looking back. The idea of getting back into a relationship scared her, even with someone as gentle and kind hearted as Isaac.

"It's just a puppy crush, it will go away." She told herself.

It didn't matter anyways, she didn't have time for a relationship, with keeping Ruby in check, keeping an eye on Sebastian, and hunting out werewolves in Beacon Hills; she couldn't possibly focus on a relationship.

On her way to the parking lot her phone went off "Why is she calling me?" she thought as Kate's number displayed itself on her cell phone.

Kate only texted to make contact, she never called.

"Sylvia, you haven't reported to me in three days." Kate's calm voice came out the other end.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. I've been so busy with school and trying to socialize and-"

She was rudely cut off by Kate's voice "So you haven't been making sure Ruby's been practicing? I can't let the hunter prodigy get rusty, she WILL return to The Collection."

Sylvia rolled her eyes "Of course all she cares about is Ruby." She thought to herself.

"Listen it doesn't matter, Sylvia."

She knew what was coming next, for an odd reason the pit of her stomach was churning.

"I'm coming to Beacon Hills, I'll see you there."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I had a joy writing this chapter, especially with that second song; I hope it shows! **

**Please check out my tumblr (found on my profile) For more things Purple Daze and Purple Daze inspired.**

**Also if you have the time, I put up a poll : Who is your favorite Purple Daze OC? or you can just leave me a review letting me know, this is important!**


End file.
